YOU HAD ME AT HELLO by summerg94 in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUÇÃO - Bella, uma órfã forçada a trabalhar em um clube de strip, teve muitas tragédias em seu passado. Ela logo conhece o filho de um rico homem de negócios, Edward Cullen, que está interessado em comprar o lugar. Eles imediatamente se conectam, mas..</html>
1. Chapter 1

**YOU HAD ME AT HELLO**

**Autoras: ****summerg94 **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1433204/ summerg94 )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance / Tragédia

**Censura: **+13

**Fic Original: You Had Me At Hello **( http:/ . net/ s/ 3967252/ 1/ You_Had_Me_At_Hello )

**Sinopse:** Bella, uma órfã forçada a trabalhar em um clube de strip, teve muitas tragédias em seu passado. Ela logo conhece o filho de um rico homem de negócios, Edward Cullen, que está interessado em comprar o lugar. Eles imediatamente se conectam, mas ela pode confiar em si mesma para amar de novo?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**summerg94, **__a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>VOCÊ ME TEVE AO DIZER OLÁ<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Olhei pela janela, observando as árvores passando rapidamente enquanto segurava meu ursinho, o Sr. Endinheirado, em meu peito. Eu saltava no meu assento, vertiginosamente. Meus pais me disseram esta manhã que estavam levando-me a um lugar especial no meu aniversário. Eu não posso esperar!

"Mamãe? Onde nós estamos indo?" Eu perguntei inocentemente do banco de trás, embora eu soubesse que ela estava me levando para o zoológico. Veja, hoje é o meu aniversário de cinco anos. Eu sempre quis ir ao zoológico e ver todos os animais.

"É uma surpresa, querida." Ela disse docemente enquanto se virou para mim. Ela me olhou com olhos cheios de amor e eu fiz beicinho. Ela balançou com a cabeça um 'não', mas continuou a olhar para mim com a mesma expressão amorosa.

"Papaaaai, _você_ vai me dizer para onde estamos indo." Eu choraminguei.

"Ha ha. Bem." Ele estendeu o "bem" por um longo tempo, sabendo que eu não suportava surpresas. Ele olhou para mim e eu dei a ele o melhor beicinho que eu poderia dar. Devo ter parecido idiota tentando tão forte porque eu podia ver isso na expressão do papai. Ele soltou uma risada e voltou para a estrada, "Ok, então. Nós estamos indo para o zoológico. Sabemos que você sempre quis ir para lá, por isso estamos levando você até lá pelo seu aniversário." Ele disse, tirando seus olhos da estrada momentaneamente para olhar para mim também.

Eu gritei feliz no meu lugar. Chutando meus pés, que estavam pendurados para cima devido ao fato de que eu era pequena, para cima e para baixo.

"Eu não posso acreditar que a nossa menina está crescendo! Logo ela estará se mudando e morando sozinha." Papai disse com um sorriso.

Essa idéia me chateou. Eu não gostava de falar em deixar meus pais. Eu amo os meus pais. Eu nunca sequer _sonharia _em deixá-los. Com uma bufada, cruzei meus braços e exclamei, "Papai, eu não sou **toda **crescida! Eu não quero crescer. Eu quero ficar aqui com você e a mamãe!"

Meus pais apenas riram quando se viraram para encarar a estrada novamente. Então, tudo foi muito rápido.

Assim que meus pais se viraram para a frente do carro, outro carro bateu no nosso. Tudo depois foi um borrão. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, estava escuro e o carro estava de cabeça para baixo.

"Mamãe?" Esperei por uma resposta que nunca veio, "Papai?" Eu chamei, mas ninguém respondeu. Tentei desatar o cinto de segurança quando ouvi minha mãe soltar um gemido suave. Eu rapidamente desfiz o fecho e arrastei-me para o banco da minha mãe.

"Mamãe!" Eu disse, lágrimas derramando pelo meu rosto.

"Bebê?" Minha mãe perguntou confusa. Eu vi que meu pai estava imóvel ao lado dela. Ele tinha sangue na sua cabeça. Então eu virei para a minha mãe de novo e descobri que ela também estava coberta de sangue.

Eu dei à minha mãe um abraço em torno do seu pescoço, sem me preocupar com o sangue que cobria sua pele. Eu a segurei firmemente. Eu me afastei e olhei nos olhos dela. Ela afastou a cortina de cabelos cobrindo meu rosto e sorriu.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Por favor, cuide-se, por mim. Cuide-se." Eu comecei a chorar ainda mais alto e a abracei novamente. Quando me afastei, ela parecia como o papai. Imóvel e sem vida.

Notei então um brilho à distância. Eu me arrastei até a janela esperando que fosse alguém que nos salvaria, mas eu estava errada. Era fogo. O fogo se dirigia para nós. Eu tentei abrir a porta, mas ela não se mexia. Forcei o máximo que eu podia, mas sem sucesso. Virei para o meu último recurso.

"Socorro!" Eu gritei, batendo meus punhos na janela. Eu continuei gritando e batendo na janela durante algum tempo. Logo eu desisti de toda a esperança, caindo para trás e chorando. Eu podia sentir a fumaça dominando e tornando difícil para eu pensar. A última coisa que me lembro foi um farol voando de uma direção. E pessoas gritando. Então, tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

><p>"Ela vai ficar bem?" Uma mulher perguntou.<p>

"Sim, ela vai ficar bem." Um homem respondeu.

Havia um fraco sinal sonoro no fundo. Meus olhos se abriram e vi uma luz branca acima de mim.

"Eu estou no céu?" Perguntei.

"Não, querida." Respondeu uma mulher. Ela tinha cabelo castanho como o meu, apenas ligeiramente ondulado. Ela era muito bonita. "Você está no hospital. Você sofreu um acidente".

Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido e movi meu corpo levemente. Então percebi que havia uma agulha em meu braço direito. Tentei puxá-la para fora, mas uma mão agarrou a minha e me parou. Olhei para cima e a moça bonita sorriu calorosamente para mim. Então, a memória do acidente de carro voltou para mim. Comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente. A moça me embalou e me deixou chorar em seu peito. Parecia uma eternidade.

Quando as lágrimas pararam, eu olhei para ela e perguntei, "Mamãe e papai me deixaram, não é? Eles foram para o céu sem mim. Papai me disse que eu estava crescida e que eu os deixaria um dia, mas eles não mencionaram nada sobre eles me deixando".

A moça olhou para mim com olhos tristes e abraçou-me em um abraço apertado. Eu a abracei de volta, precisando de alguém para abraçar, já que mamãe e papai já não estão aqui.

Ela pegou um dedo e inclinou minha cabeça para cima. "Eu sou a Susan. Você pode não lembrar de mim, mas eu cuidei de você quando você era muito pequena. Sua mãe e eu éramos amigas próximas".

_Éramos, _ela disse. Eu a abracei novamente, nunca querendo soltá-la. Ela aninhou seu rosto em meus cabelos e beijou.

"Você gostaria de ficar comigo?" Ela perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça que sim, ainda a segurando perto de mim. Senti o sorriso dela com a minha resposta.

Dias depois, quando fui declarada saudável o suficiente para deixar o hospital, segui Susan para o seu carro.

Ela sorriu calorosamente para mim. Susan nunca saiu do meu lado no hospital. Ela estava sempre lá. Ela se aconchegaria ao meu lado durante a noite e me seguraria firme enquanto eu dormia em seus braços. Ela sempre tentaria me animar, o que, eu devo dizer, ela fazia muito bem. Ela sempre encontraria uma maneira de me fazer rir. Eu a amava.

Segurei sua mão enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento, enquanto segurava o Sr. Endinheirado na minha outra. Ela prendeu meu cinto de segurança no banco do passageiro ao seu lado e foi para o lado dela e prendeu o seu. Ela girou as chaves e o motor rugiu para a vida.

"Estamos indo para a sua antiga casa um pouco antes. Precisamos pegar algumas das suas roupas e brinquedos." Ela disse enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem da casa que um dia eu vivi com minha mamãe e papai, "Está tudo bem se você não quiser entrar comigo".

Balancei minha cabeça em desaprovação e tentei o meu melhor para desatar meu cinto de segurança. Susan desligou o motor e veio ao meu lado para me ajudar. Ela me levou para a casa. Quando entramos, notei que parecia exatamente da mesma forma que na manhã do acidente. Na manhã da…

"Bella? Quais brinquedos você gostaria de levar?" Susan gritou do meu quarto. Eu corri pela escada e peguei alguns dos meus animais de pelúcia favoritos e os enchi dentro da mala. Depois que Susan tinha pegado todas as minhas roupas, nos dirigimos para a porta. Eu parei e me virei, permitindo-me uma última olhada na casa. Eu podia sentir a água acumulando nos meus olhos. Eu rapidamente limpei antes que elas pudessem derramar.

Virei-me e agarrei a mão de Susan. Ela prendeu-me novamente no banco do passageiro e foi para o porta-malas guardar as minhas coisas. Quando ela saiu da garagem, observei enquanto ela se afastava da casa.

Eu tinha adormecido no carro a caminho da casa de Susan. Senti o carro parar e mudei a minha posição sobre o banco, não abrindo meus olhos.

"Acorde, dorminhoca." Ela disse, gentilmente acariciando meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos e vi que tínhamos chegado à casa dela. Era simples, não maior do que a nossa. Eu dei um grande bocejo e estiquei os braços tanto quanto podia. Susan deu uma risadinha e me ajudou a sair do meu banco. Fizemos nosso caminho para dentro enquanto ela me puxou ao redor e me deu um tour pela casa. Em seguida, paramos na frente de uma porta. Ela a abriu e, dentro, havia um quarto simples com uma cama, cômodas, uma mesa de estudo e um banheiro.

"Este," ela disse, estendendo a mão para o quarto, "é o seu novo quarto".

"Obrigada!" Eu gritei. Dei um sorriso enorme e saltei para abraçá-la. Infelizmente, ela era muito, _muito_ mais alta do que eu, então meu salto não fez muita diferença. Ela riu e se inclinou para me abraçar.

"Eu vou pegar suas malas lá embaixo, para que você possa desempacotar e arrumar todos os seus brinquedos para brincar mais tarde." Ela disse, fechando a porta quando me deixou sozinha no meu novo quarto.

Assim que ouvi a porta fechar, corri e pulei na minha nova cama, espalhando-me tão grande quanto eu poderia. Fechei os olhos e pensei na mamãe e papai e no quanto eu sentia falta deles e como eu queria que eles estivessem aqui agora.

Levantei-me e vi uma visão da mamãe e papai me dando o Sr. Endinheirado pelo meu aniversário no ano passado. As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto. Lembrei-me das últimas palavras da mamãe,

_Cuide-se._

Se ao menos mamãe soubesse que eu estava com a tia Susan. Ela ficaria feliz que eu estava segura com a sua amiga. Mas eu tenho certeza que mamãe e papai estão olhando por mim no céu, assim como a tia Susan está cuidando de mim aqui. Tudo ficaria bem agora.

Mal sabia eu que isto estava longe da verdade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nova tradução… o que acharam desse comecinho? __Um pouco triste, né? Pela última linha, acho que a tia Susan não será tão boa assim para Bella... _

_Pretendo postar essa fic toda quinta-feira!_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Oi. Eu sou Bella. Acabei de fazer oito anos na semana passada, veja. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, meus pais e eu sofremos um acidente de carro. O acidente matou meus pais. Poucos dias depois, quando acordei no hospital, conheci Susan. Susan era uma boa amiga da mamãe e eu confiei nela instantaneamente. Ela me abraçou enquanto eu chorava no hospital. Ela cuidou de mim. Ela até me perguntou se eu queria seguir para a sua casa. Depois que os papéis foram assinados, eu era legalmente a filha adotiva de Susan.

Mas eu não a chamo de mãe, no entanto. Eu a chamo de Susan. Eu não a chamo de mãe porque o nome 'mãe' já foi tomado no meu coração. Susan me entende. Eu não a chamo de _tia_ Susan também porque ela diz que se sente velha quando eu o faço. Mas, quando temos convidados ao redor, ela diz que tenho que ser educada e chamá-la de tia Susan.

Susan namorou muitos rapazes, mas rompeu com eles no final. Eu sempre a confortaria quando ela chorava. Eu sempre perguntaria por que ela rompeu com eles, e tudo o que ela dizia era, "Eles eram idiotas." Eu não poderia concordar mais.

Eu não gostava dos caras que Susan namorou. Eles sempre me ignorariam e sempre olhariam para o peito de Susan, em vez do seu rosto, quando ela estava falando. Quando eu tinha seis anos, Susan conheceu um cara chamado Ryan. Ele não era muito diferente dos outros caras, mas Susan realmente gostava dele. Mas, tanto quanto eu odeio admitir, Ryan era muito malditamente bonito em comparação com o resto dos caras que Susan namorou. Eu ainda pensava que ela podia encontrar alguém melhor. Ryan tinha olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelo louro desgrenhado. Ele era muito alto e, geralmente, ficava acima da pequena Susan. Ryan trabalhava no banco local. Ele conheceu Susan quando veio à loja dela para comprar flores para o aniversário da sua mãe.

Ryan não falava muito comigo. Exceto quando Susan estava por perto. Quando ela não estava, ele nem sequer se preocuparia em conversar comigo. Eu me acostumei a ele. Eu não disse nada a Susan, pois ela parecia genuinamente feliz com Ryan. Ela estava caidinha por ele. Eles estavam realmente muito apaixonados. Eu podia ver isso nos olhos de Ryan também. Embora ele não gostasse muito de mim, Ryan estava muito apaixonado por Susan.

Uma noite, quando Ryan veio para o jantar, ele se levantou e puxou a mãe gentilmente para longe da mesa. Ele ajoelhou-se em um joelho e disse, "Susan, eu te amo com todo meu coração. Você quer se casar comigo?"

Susan parecia chocada no começo. Eu estava também. Nós _não_ vimos isto vindo. Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela e ela assentiu, "Sim, Ryan. Eu me casarei com você".

Ela o abraçou com força enquanto ele a girava ao redor. Eu estava feliz por Susan. Ela finalmente tinha encontrado alguém para estar com ela. Assim como a mamãe e o papai.

Hoje era o casamento de Susan e Ryan. Eu estava no meu quarto, olhando no espelho e fixando as flores no meu cabelo. _Por que temos que usar essas flores? O único bem que elas vão fazer é atrair as abelhas. _

Depois de fixar as flores, fui para o quarto de Susan. A mãe de Susan, a Sra. West, estava vestindo Susan. Ela estava linda em seu vestido branco delicado. As flores na cabeça dela a faziam parecer um anjo.

"Susan, você parece um anjo." Eu disse boquiaberta.

Susan riu, "Bem, então você deve ser um anjo bebê!" Eu ri junto com ela. Depois de alguns minutos tentando acalmar Susan, estava na hora.

Susan caminhou pela ilha com o Sr. West, entrelaçando os braços com o dele. Eu segui atrás deles, carregando as alianças. Algumas pessoas disseram "awnnn" ao me ver. Isso me fez corar rosa. Muitas pessoas, até mesmo Susan, achavam que eu era 'bonitinha'. Eu não, no entanto. Eu era tão normal como qualquer criança de oito anos seria.

Observei que durante toda a cerimônia de casamento, Ryan olhou para Susan com olhos cheios de amor. Isso me deu certeza de que ele nunca faria nada para machucar Susan. Eu estava contente com isso.

E depois que Susan disse o seu 'eu aceito', eles se beijaram. Elas estavam finalmente casados.

Na semana seguinte eu tive que ficar na casa da Sra. West, enquanto Susan e Ryan foram para a sua lua de mel. Ela realmente não gostou da idéia de Susan me adotar, desde o início. Ela achava que o amor que Susan tinha por mim era merecido para uma criança da sua própria carne e sangue. Eu sei disso porque, quando fui adotada, a Sra. West veio até a casa de Susan e elas discutiram. Susan gentilmente me disse para ir para o meu quarto e, em seguida, uma vez que eu fechei a porta, ela enfrentou a Sra. West. Eu podia ouvir os gritos do andar de cima. Verdadeiramente doeu saber que _eu_ era a causa desta discussão, causando uma briga entre a Sra. West e sua única filha.

A semana na casa da Sra. West foi aterrorizante. O Sr. West não parecia se importar comigo. Eu gostava do Sr. West. Ele sempre foi muito gentil. Mas ele estava tão doente. Eu rezei todas as noites dessa semana para que o Sr. West ficasse melhor. Quando a semana terminou, Susan me pegou da casa dos seus pais e voltamos para a nossa. Ela parecia tão feliz que me deixou feliz também.

Dois anos depois, Ryan e Susan decidiram se mudar para uma casa maior. Uma próxima de Seattle. Eles encontraram uma bela casa a 10 minutos da cidade. Nós nos mudamos para lá não muito tempo depois. Susan achava que era tudo para melhor.

Infelizmente, Ryan estava longe de ser melhor. Ele era muito, _muito pior_. Quando Susan estava no trabalho, ou não estava em casa, ele me batia. Ele me bateria no rosto, ou me empurraria com força. Nada muito sério, que é por que eu não dizia nada a Susan. Apenas um par de contusões aqui e ali.

Isto continuou por três anos. Mas, quando cheguei à idade madura de 13 anos, algo terrível aconteceu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que estã achando? Parece que nos enganamos com a Susan... realmente ela era boa para Bella, pelo jeito o grande problema foi Ryan... o que será que ele fez com ela?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Susan, eu não acho que eu esteja me sentindo bem hoje." Eu não estava mentindo sobre isso. Ryan me deu um tapa forte no rosto ontem por não ter o jantar preparado para ele quando ele chegou em casa do trabalho ontem. Susan não voltou até esta manhã.

"Bobagem, Bella! Tenho certeza que seus amigos serão capazes de animá-la na escola assim que você chegar lá. Além disso, eu prefiro que você não fique na casa sozinha durante todo o dia. Eu li no jornal mais cedo esta manhã que houve alguns casos de estupro acontecendo ao redor de Seattle." Ela disse, com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

Eu fiz beicinho. "Agora, agora, Bella. Não me venha com essa cara! Nós não seremos capazes de ver aquele seu rosto lindo. Meu Deus, você é uma beleza de 13 anos de idade. Tenho certeza que você terá os caras curvando-se aos seus pés a qualquer momento." Susan disse alegremente.

Eu fiz uma careta. Muitas pessoas já me disseram que eu era bonita, mesmo para uma menina de 13 anos. Que eu parecia mais velha que minha idade real. Eu não gostava dessa atenção. Meninos na calçada muitas vezes assobiariam para mim quando eu passava, o que me assustava terrivelmente às vezes. E as meninas na escola não falariam comigo. Elas zombavam de mim. Eu era o pária social. Mas isso era bom porque eu preferia guardar-me e me enterrar no meu livro.

Susan, no entanto, não percebia que eu não me dava muito bem com os meus colegas de classe.

Eu não achava que eu fosse bonita, no entanto. Quando eu me olho no espelho, cada parte de mim é normal como de qualquer menina de 13 anos. Eu tinha lábios carnudos rosados e cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados com olhos castanhos combinando. Eu estava na média de altura e tinha um corpo esbelto.

Suspirei em derrota quando peguei minha mochila quando ouvi a buzina do ônibus. _Mais um dia de tortura_, pensei para mim mesma.

"Bom dia, Bella." Cumprimentou o motorista do ônibus, Charles. Ele não tinha mais de 25 anos e era realmente agradável comigo. Ele ajudou-me a levantar quando me viu à beira das lágrimas quando Lauren e seus amigos se agruparam ao meu redor. Ele agiu como um irmão mais velho para mim.

"Bom dia, Charles." Eu disse, forçando um sorriso. Eu fazia isso bastante ultimamente.

Assim que entrei no ônibus, sentei-me na cadeira vazia na primeira fila, tirei o livro que eu estava atualmente lendo e fiquei absorta nele.

Eu não ousava sentar em qualquer lugar perto da fileira dos fundos porque é onde as pessoas desordeiras sentam. Por desordeiras quero dizer Lauren e sua gangue. Por causa das constantes provocações de Lauren e Jessica, os meninos na escola já não sentiam qualquer interesse por mim. Outra razão que eu me sentava na frente era porque eu seria capaz de escapar do ônibus mais rápido e esperançosamente evitar Lauren e Jessica.

Quando Charles parou o ônibus em frente à entrada da escola, eu rapidamente saí e fui para minha primeira aula, que era Inglês. Uma menina chamada Ângela sentou ao meu lado durante esta aula. Embora ela fizesse parte da gangue de Lauren, ela era muito agradável. Ela sempre falaria comigo e tentaria levantar-se para mim quando ela tinha a chance. Mas nós não éramos muito próximas, no entanto. Durante o almoço, eu geralmente me sentaria sozinha em uma mesa e leria o meu livro para me fazer companhia. Logo, era hora de seguir para Espanhol. Assim que eu estava prestes a fechar meu armário, Lauren e Jessica apareceram atrás de mim.

"Hey, Swan." Lauren zombou. Ela estava vestindo uma blusa justa que mostrava sua barriga e uma saia jeans curta junto com ela. Ela não era a pessoa mais fina no planeta, então você poderia ver um pouco de banha sobreposta. Ela tinha cabelo liso e loiro e se achava gostosa.

"Bonita camisa." Jessica comentou com um sorriso de escárnio. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa folgada, já que eu não sentia necessidade de mostrar a forma do meu corpo. Quando eu tinha uma vez usado uma blusa justa que Susan tinha me dado como presente de aniversário, Lauren e Jessica me avisaram que se eu alguma vez usasse uma blusa assim de novo, eu 'perderia alguns dentes da frente'.

Jessica, por outro lado, estava usando uma blusa de gola V curta e shorts jeans curto. Nada apropriado para a escola.

"Você é a menina sem mamãe e papai, que morreram porque sua filha egoísta estava um pouco chateada." Cuspiu Lauren.

"Há, eu ouvi que eles não colocaram você na prisão porque você só tinha cinco anos!" Jessica cuspiu de volta.

"Então, diga-me." Lauren disse, movendo o rosto para perto do meu. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Cheirava podre, "Como é saber que _você_ foi a razão por trás da morte dos seus pais? Aposto que foi para o melhor, de qualquer maneira. Por que eles manteriam uma criança como você, eu nunca vou saber".

Elas começaram a rir perversamente. Eu senti a raiva crescer dentro de mim. Eu _sabia_ que era minha culpa que meus pais morreram. Eu _sabia_ que eu não merecia viver. A raiva simplesmente não parava de se acumular. Então, eu fiz algo inesperado.

Eu dei um soco forte no queixo de Lauren. "Cale a boca! Simplesmente cale a boca!" Eu gritei, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu não agüentava mais. Todos se viraram em nossa direção com o mesmo olhar surpreendido em seus rostos.

"Aham." Uma voz chamou. Eu me virei para ver o Diretor parado atrás de mim.

"Meu escritório. _Agora_, Bella!" Não precisando que ele me dissesse duas vezes, eu caminhei para o escritório dele, mantendo a cabeça baixa para esconder meu rosto de todos os olhares penetrantes nas minhas costas.

Sentei-me na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor, enquanto ele fechou a porta do seu escritório e se sentou em sua cadeira.

"Bella. Estou _chocado_ ao ver você se comportar assim. Sua mãe adotiva ficará muito desapontada." Ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo. Senhor, você pode me punir da maneira que você quiser. Eu mereço isso." Eu disse olhando para baixo, envergonhada pelos meus atos.

Eu o ouvi suspirar e concluir, "Você vai ficar na escola hoje e me ajudar com algum trabalho de papelada. Aqui," ele disse, entregando-me o telefone do escritório, "você pode querer ligar para a sua mãe e avisar que você ficará na escola hoje. Você pode voltar para casa às seis".

Eu suspirei e assenti, pegando o telefone na minha mão e comecei a discar o número do celular de Susan.

"Olá?" Uma voz familiar chamou do outro lado da linha.

"Susan? Sou eu, Bella".

"Bella? O que você está fazendo me ligando no meio do dia na hora do almoço? Por que você não está na escola?" Ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

"Eu estou, eu estou. Estou usando o telefone do diretor agora. Uh, veja, eu entrei em um pequeno problema na escola, então eu tenho que ficar até às seis hoje. Você acha que pode me pegar em torno dessa hora então?"

"Sim, claro. Bella, o que você fez?" Ela perguntou, sua voz ríspida.

"Eu vou explicar mais tarde. Agora eu tenho que voltar para a aula. Tchau, Susan".

"Tchau, Bells." Ela respondeu, desligando.

Virei-me para o diretor e perguntei, "Posso ser dispensada para ir para as minhas aulas?"

Ele deu um aceno e eu saí do escritório. O resto do dia passou bastante rápido. Eu podia ouvir vários alunos falando sobre mim.

_Você ouviu? Ela __deu um soco na cara de Lauren porque Lauren estava tentando ajudá-la a levar os livros dela! _

_Não é isso __o que eu ouvi. Ouvi que ela teve uma explosão emocional e simplesmente deu um soco em Lauren aleatoriamente. _

_Estou com medo…_

Revirei os olhos, tentando ignorar os cochichos à minha volta. Quando o sinal final tocou, fui ao escritório do diretor. Ele me instruiu a colocar os papéis perfeitamente em pilhas de acordo com sua cor. Demorou muito tempo e muito trabalho duro, já que todos os papéis estavam em uma grande pilha antes, mas quando terminei, havia quatro colunas altas de papel de cores diferentes, com informações valiosas nele. Olhei para o meu relógio. _Maldição! Já são 6h15! É melhor eu me apressar. __Espero que Susan não esteja esperando por muito tempo._

Mas, quando eu saí, não vi o carro de Susan. Apenas alguns membros do corpo docente. Um por um, os carros partiram às suas próprias casas e eu fui deixada sozinha. No momento em que deu sete horas, decidi caminhar de volta. _Susan deve ter tido uma emergência de algo importante para fazer. __Ela não me deixaria na escola sozinha agora, deixaria? Não, Susan não era aquele tipo de pessoa._

Mas, quando cheguei em casa, Susan não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Ryan tinha adormecido no sofá, roncando pesadamente. Fui para o meu quarto sem jantar. Depois de tomar um bom banho quente, enfiei-me na cama. Ainda era cedo, mas meu corpo estava cansado de empilhar todos aqueles papéis mais cedo naquela tarde.

Por volta de uma da manhã, o telefone tocou. Depois de vários toques, Ryan não o atendeu. Obriguei-me a levanter e atendi o telefone.

"Olá?" Atendi sonolenta.

"É da casa de Susan West e Ryan Morray?" Perguntou uma voz desconhecida.

"Sim. Aqui é Isabella Swan, a filha adotiva de Susan West. Posso saber quem está falando?" Eu perguntei, tentando o meu melhor para soar o mais educada possível, embora meus olhos implorassem para voltar a cair em sono profundo.

"Aqui é o Delegado Harry. Eu preciso que você e o seu pai venham à delegacia. Eu posso falar com ele?" Ele pediu em um tom de voz de negócios.

"Sim, claro. Espere um segundo." Eu respondi. _Por que temos que ir à delegacia?_ Eu ofeguei, _Eles descobriram sobre Ryan me bater? __Oh, não! Não me lembro de dizer a ninguém. __Talvez eles tenham visto enquanto passavam pela casa. __Estou com muitos problemas também…_

Fui até o quarto de Ryan e Susan e cutuquei Ryan, que ainda estava roncando alto.

"Ryan." Eu chamei.

"O quê? O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, um dos seus olhos ainda fechado.

"Tem um cara da delegacia de polícia que quer que a gente vá à delegacia. Ele quer falar com você." Eu disse suavemente.

A raiva cresceu em seu rosto, "Você disse a eles!" Ele silvou.

"Não, eu não disse. Eu juro." Eu disse, minha voz cheia de sinceridade.

Ele olhou para mim enquanto foi atender o telefone. "Sim, olá?" Eu o ouvi dizer de outro quarto.

Houve um silêncio e, em seguida, Ryan gritou, "O que aconteceu? Onde ela está?"

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, ele tinha batido o telefone e estava me arrastando para o carro. Seu rosto, com medo. Pela primeira vez, eu vi Ryan vulnerável e fraco. Alguma coisa estava errada. Eu poderia dizer.

"Ryan." Eu chamei, finalmente criando coragem para dizer algo, "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, virando para ele.

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, ele respondeu, "Susan".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Sério, cada vez que aparece um personagem novo nessa história, fico achando que vai causar algum mal à Bella... o que será que aconteceu com Susan? Será que é a partir de agora que a vida dela vira um "inferno"?_

_Até quinta que vem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:** Edward não aparecerá até o capítulo seis, infelizmente... a paciência é uma virtude! E, a propósito, Bella ainda tem 13 anos, caso tenham esquecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 <strong>

_"Ryan." Eu chamei, finalmente criando coragem para dizer algo, "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, virando para ele. _

_Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, ele respondeu, "Susan"._

Com esse nome, meu mundo desabou.

Susan. A única família que tinha me sobrado. Não _não_ NÃO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Chegamos na delegacia e fomos conduzidos por dois policiais a uma pequena sala com uma mesa e quatro cadeiras. Tentei o meu melhor para segurar as lágrimas que estavam à beira de escorrer pelo meu rosto. Meu corpo tremia enquanto eu tomava um assento em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Ryan. Por favor, Deus, não! Por favor, não deixe que seja o que eu acho que é.

"Policiais, vocês se importam de nos dizer onde está a minha esposa? Ela está ferida? O que aconteceu?" Ryan exigiu e bateu com o punho na mesa, não sendo capaz de suportar mais do suspense.

O policial da direita suspirou. "Senhor, receio ter uma notícia muito ruim." Ele fez uma pausa. Ninguém falou durante este estranho silêncio, esperando pela má notícia ser entregue. Quando ele finalmente continuou, eu não pude ouvir as palavras saindo da boca dele, só ver o movimento dos seus lábios quando ele disse, "Susan está morta".

Ryan deixou escapar um grito de dor. Eu ainda estava tremendo violentamente pela notícia. Lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos e eu estava chorando alto. Por que Susan? Por que a doce, amorosa, gentil e atenciosa Susan? O que ela fez para merecer tal destino? Por que você não podia ter _me_ levado em seu lugar?

"Ela foi estuprada e morta na noite passada." O outro policial continuou, evitando contato com os olhos, "Exatamente na saída da Forks High School. Acredito que ela estava a caminho para pegar Isabella na escola".

Virei a cabeça para encarar o policial. Meus olhos se arregalaram. _Ela estava lá naquela noite? Enquanto eu estava sentada esperando, esperando em segurança para Susan vir, ela estava sendo morta! Então isso me atingiu._

_Era. Tudo. Minha. Culpa._

_Ela tinha vindo para a escola um pouco antes do anoitecer para me pegar, e foi... estuprada. A culpa é minha. A culpa é minha. _

As palavras continuaram se repetindo na minha cabeça. Eu estava alheia a todos ao meu redor. As palavras continuaram flutuando na minha mente. Susan tinha morrido por minha causa. _Eu, a egoísta e desobediente que estupidamente deu um soco em Lauren na mandíbula não pensando nas conseqüências posteriores, o que levou Susan à... morte._

"Acho que devemos levá-la ao hospital. Ela está em choque." Ouvi uma voz murmurar no fundo. Senti duas pessoas enlaçarem seus braços com os meus enquanto me levavam para fora da sala. Eu voltei para a realidade, percebendo que eles estavam escoltando-me para o hospital. Eu queria vê-la, então eu balancei suas mãos para fora de mim.

"Não! Soltem-me! Eu _exijo_ vê-la." Eu disse, enfurecida.

"Isabella, você não está em condições de ver-"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, eu o interrompi, "Eu _não estou_ abandonando Susan. Deixe-me vê-la _agora_!" Eu disse na voz mais ameaçadora que eu podia, o que eu tinha que admitir, assustou até a mim.

Os policiais encolheram os ombros. Um homem alto e que tinha um pouco mais de emblemas presos em seu uniforme, saiu do grupo de policiais. Parecia que ele era o responsável. Virei a cabeça para ele. "Por favor..." Eu implorei, meus olhos começando a juntar água novamente.

O policial suspirou. "Muito bem. Mas devo adverti-la, ela não tem a mesma aparência como você se lembra dela da última vez".

Eu balancei a cabeça e segui o homem enquanto ele me levou para uma sala que tinha a palavra 'Necrotério' impressa sobre a superfície da porta. O policial começou a discutir algo com outro homem com um casaco branco.

Eu vi o homem de casaco assentir quando ele se virou para mim e disse, "Por aqui, Srta. Swan".

Segui atrás dos dois homens. Logo, chegamos a uma parada em frente a um dos contentores, o legista estendeu a mão para puxar a alça da gaveta, revelando uma mulher deitada sobre o metal frio, nua, mas coberta com um fino pedaço de pano de cor branca. Os cabelos castanho chocolate de Susan se espalhando para fora e os olhos fechados. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, enquanto ela usava uma expressão calma no rosto. Sua pele era branca como fantasma e tinha hematomas roxos em cada lado do seu braço. Eu estremeci, notando isso. Susan tinha sofrido muito antes da sua morte. _O que era culpa minha_, uma pequena voz na minha cabeça continuou.

"Obrigada." Eu disse com uma voz suave quando saí da sala e sentei-me perto da entrada do edifício. Susan, a mulher que cuidou de mim quando meus pais tinham morrido, havia morrido. A mulher que ajudou a curar minhas feridas estava morta. Agora, eu não tinha ninguém. Lembrei-me de uma noite em que eu acordei de um sonho ruim, chorando incontrolavelmente, quando Susan entrou para me confortar.

_"Susan!" Eu gritei do meu quarto. No momento em que pisquei, Susan estava ao meu lado, puxando-me para um abraço apertado. _

_"Outro sonho ruim?" Ela perguntou, gentilmente acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu soluçava no seu peito. Eu balancei a cabeça. _

_"Shhh.. está tudo bem, Bella. Eu estou aqui. Shh..." Ela arrulhou enquanto gentilmente me balançava para frente e para trás._

_Inclinei a cabeça para cima para Susan e perguntei, olhando em seus profundos olhos azuis, "Susan, para onde a mamãe e o papai foram?"_

_Ela deu um sorriso triste e respondeu, "Eles foram para o céu, Bella, querida. Para estar com Deus. Deus vai cuidar deles agora"._

_"Mas então, quem vai cuidar de mim?" __Eu perguntei ansiosamente. __Eu só tinha ficado na casa de Susan por uma semana até terem as questões resolvidas. _

_"Eu, é claro. Você gostaria disso?" Eu concordei e a abracei._

_"Você gostaria que eu me aninhasse com você esta noite?" Ela perguntou, esfregando círculos nas minhas costas para ajudar a parar os soluços. _

_"Sim, por favor." Sussurrei. _

_Com isso, nós entramos debaixo do edredom macio e ela se aconchegou perto de mim, colocando seus braços em volta de mim à medida que mergulhamos no sono. _

A voz de Ryan quebrou-me do meu devaneio. "Vamos." Ryan resmungou.

Ele também tinha os mesmos olhos vermelhos inchado como eu. Seu cabelo geralmente desgrenhado estava apontando em todas as direções. Enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o carro, ninguém falou uma palavra. Quando voltamos para casa, Ryan fechou a porta atrás de mim. Eu virei para ele, querendo consolá-lo.

"Ryan, eu-"

"Cale a boca!" Ele gritou, interrompendo-me no meio da frase, "Simplesmente cale essa boca! Foi _sua_ culpa que Susan agora está morta. Foi tudo culpa sua. Eu devia ter sabido. Primeiro seus próprios pais, e agora Susan." Ele gritou. Sua voz era instável, indo em todos os tipos de volume, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

Ele me deu um belo soco no rosto. Eu caí no chão enquanto ele chutava meu estômago.

"Você me dá nojo." Ele disse enquanto cuspiu em mim.

Depois que ouvi a porta fechar quando ele entrou em seu quarto, seus soluços encheram toda a casa. Eu estava muito ferida para me levantar da minha posição no chão. Eu chorei em silêncio, dolorida com toda dor no meu coração e, claro, pelos chutes de Ryan também. Mas eu sabia que merecia isso. Esse fato era verdade. Eu fui a causa da morte dos meus pais. _E_ a razão da morte de Susan também. Eu era um monstro. Um monstro frio e sem coração. Com isso, eu chorei até dormir.

Pelos próximos dois dias, Ryan continuou a me bater, gritando e berrando, "_Você _é a razão de Susan estar morta. E por isso você vai sofrer." Eu apenas assentiria a esta afirmação enquanto ele me bateria, chutaria e jogaria coisas em mim. Eu merecia cada minuto de dor e muito mais.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, mancando em direção ao banheiro para me vestir. Hoje era o funeral de Susan. Eu tremi ao pensar nisso. Não ser capaz de ver Susan em carne e osso mais era algo que eu não poderia imaginar. Coloquei uma blusa preta sem mangas e uma saia preta com babados que passava dos meus joelhos. Coloquei meu suéter preto para esconder os hematomas que Ryan deu-me e coloquei um chapéu da mesma cor na tentativa de esconder meu rosto e lágrimas dos outros amigos e familiares que estariam presentes naquele dia.

Após algumas palavras do padre e Ryan, foi a minha vez de dizer algo em memória de Susan. Fui até o palanque e vi a tristeza nos olhos de todos. Claro, eu mal conhecia qualquer um deles. Susan era a minha única amiga. Ela significa o mundo para mim. Agora que ela partiu, minha vontade de viver se foi.

Limpei a garganta e mexi com o microfone, baixando-o um pouco para que estivesse no nível da minha boca. Então, eu comecei.

"Susan West foi uma grande mulher. Ela era amável e gentil. Cheia de compaixão e compreensão. Ela me acolheu quando ninguém mais o fez e me mostrou um lado mais brilhante da vida. Ela estava lá em meus momentos obscuros, assim como nos mais brilhantes. Ela era como uma segunda mãe para mim. Eu-" Minha voz se quebrou. Isso era muito mais difícil do que eu pensava, "a amava. Duvido que vocês sejam capazes de encontrar alguém tão amável e gentil como ela. Ela é sem comparação. Ela-"

Antes que eu pudesse continuar, estourei em soluços, o que fez um monte de outras pessoas chorar também. "Sinto muito." Eu disse, tentando o meu melhor para me recompor o suficiente para dizer uma última coisa, "Susan, eu sei que você está aí em cima olhando por mim. Por nós. Por favor, saiba que, não importa o quê, você sempre estará conosco. Obrigada." Eu terminei, descendo da plataforma e voltando para o meu lugar. Todo mundo tinha alguém para abraçar e chorar. Eu? Sentei-me longe de todo mundo e chorei sozinha.

Depois de mais alguns discursos, todos foram ao caixão para dizer suas despedidas finais antes de Susan ser perdida para sempre. Quando chegou a minha vez, olhei para o caixão preto. Susan estava vestida em um vestido branco que a fazia parecer um anjo. Seu rosto estava tão calmo e sereno e eu podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo.

Antes que eu percebesse, o caixão estava sendo baixado à terra. Longe de todos para sempre. Eu nunca seria capaz de ver o rosto dela novamente. De vê-la sorrir e rir e das piores piadas. De vê-la fazendo uma cara distorcida para mim enquanto colocava sua língua para fora na esperança de me animar quando eu estava para baixo. Sem mais lembranças felizes com Susan. Eu teria que ficar com as que eu já tinha.

Depois do funeral, eu caminhei de volta. Não querendo pegar carona com Ryan. Os dias que se seguiram à morte dela não foram fáceis. Os alunos muitas vezes olhavam para mim com um olhar de piedade em seus rostos. Eu odiava isso. Ryan não era melhor também. Ele chegaria em casa tarde do trabalho todas as noites, bêbado, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Ele ainda bateria em mim ainda pior quando ele estava bêbado. Por um mês, eu tive hematomas cobrindo praticamente cada centímetro do meu corpo. Se alguém perguntasse, eu diria a eles que eu era muito desajeitada para o meu próprio bem e que eu tinha tropeçado e batido com alguma coisa. Eles acreditavam nisso devido à honestidade bem disfarçada na minha voz.

Dois anos se passaram desde que Susan faleceu. Agora eu era uma menina de 15 anos. Meus lábios se tornaram mais carnudos e meu longo cabelo castanho levemente ondulava no meio. Não havia dúvida que eu estava ficando mais bonita. Isso era algo que não me agradava. A atenção extra dos meninos na escola não ajuda. Ryan, por outro lado, estava se tornando pior. Ele começou a beber todas as noites e, às vezes, faltaria ao trabalho no dia seguinte por causa de uma ressaca. Ele tinha sido despedido de vários empregos e tinha batido tantas vezes que eu perdi a conta. Atualmente, ele não tinha emprego já há algum tempo e gastava todo o dinheiro que lhe resta bebendo todas as noites.

Eu ganhava meu próprio dinheiro trabalhando em uma loja na cidade durante o fim de semana. O dinheiro que eu ganhava era o suficiente para eu me virar para sobreviver. Nos dias de semana, eu estudaria na esperança de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para uma faculdade muito, _muito _longe de Seattle e, durante os fins de semana, eu trabalharia do momento em que o sol nascia até o momento em que ele descia. Às vezes, Ryan me bateria e depois levaria o cheque de pagamento das minhas mãos quando eu chegasse em casa à noite. É por isso que eu costumo sentar-me no gramado até que as luzes da casa se apaguem.

Um dia, depois que o horário escolar tinha acabado, eu estava prestes a ir para casa como sempre faço quando um carro familiar parou ao meu lado.

"Entre." A voz rouca de Ryan ordenou. Eu obedeci e me prendi com o cinto de segurança no banco de passageiros, sem noção de para onde ele estava me levando. Ele dirigiu em silêncio para uma parte muito estranha da cidade. Havia lixo por todo lado e havia um monte de desenhos e palavrões pixados nas paredes dos diferentes edifícios. As ruas eram muito mal iluminadas e os becos eram um breu.

Ryan parou o carro na frente de um bar. Ele saiu do carro e ordenou, "Anda logo, sua coisa nojenta".

Eu balancei a cabeça e procurei soltar o cinto de segurança. Eu saí e o segui para o bar.

Ele então se sentou ao balcão e se virou para um homem ao lado dele. O homem estava na casa dos quarenta anos e usava um chapéu e um casaco grande. Eu nunca o tinha visto antes.

"E então? Ela vale a pena?" Ryan perguntou ao homem misterioso. Eu fiquei lá, obviamente ouvindo a conversa. Eles não pareceram se importar.

O homem olhou para mim. E avaliou-me da cabeça aos pés e seus olhos sujos demoraram em algumas partes não mencionáveis.

"Quantos anos ela tem?" Ele perguntou com uma voz rouca.

"Quinze, mas ela parece mais velha do que ela é." Ryan respondeu, olhando para mim.

"Sim, eu posso ver isso. Vou levá-la. Trezentos dólares. É pegar ou largar." Ele disse, estendendo a mão à espera de um acordo. Fiquei ali, mantendo-me à nora sobre o que estava acontecendo diante dos meus olhos.

"Feito." Ryan disse, tomando a mão do homem e dando-lhe um aperto firme. O homem misterioso entregou a Ryan seus trezentos e se levantou, olhando para mim.

Ele agarrou meu pulso firmemente e começou a puxar-me para fora do bar. "Você está vindo para casa comigo".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Meu Deus, que triste! Fico morrendo de pena dessa Bella... perder Susan, apanhar continuamente de Ryan... e agora isso! Quem será que é esse homem misterioso/nojento e, espero que ele não a machuque... *coração na mão aqui*_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

_Ele agarrou meu pulso firmemente e começou a puxar-me para fora do bar. "Você está vindo para casa comigo"._

"Não!" Eu disse, abrindo meus olhos. Eu suspirei. Eu estava banhada em suor frio. O mesmo sonho me assombra quase todas as noites desde que Ryan me vendeu para o homem misterioso. Descobri mais tarde que ele era o dono de um clube de strip-tease em Seattle e seu nome era Jerry. Passou um ano desde que Ryan me vendeu a Jerry, forçando-me a trabalhar neste clube de strip. Eu não o culpo. A culpa foi minha por Susan ter morrido, o que o levou a começar a beber e perder o emprego logo depois. A culpa é minha que eu não ganhava o suficiente para sustentar nós dois. Eu merecia coisa muito pior, mas não posso evitar sentir medo e repulsa deste lugar, ao mesmo tempo.

"Hey, babe." Jerry bateu a porta aberta. Ele estava bêbado. Quando ele estava, nunca significava coisa boa para mim. Ele empurrou-me contra a parede e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Tentei lutar, mas foi inútil. Olhei em volta para ver se havia algo que pudesse distraí-lo o tempo suficiente para eu fugir e me esconder. Pelo menos até que ele se tornasse sóbrio novamente. _Ahá!_ Eu pensei quando vi uma garrafa aberta de água sobre a mesa. Estendi a minha mão tanto quanto pude. Eu podia sentir a força dos meus músculos, me dizendo que eu não poderia esticar ainda mais. Então, eu a agarrei e joguei água no seu rosto. Quando ele estava distraído, comecei a correr em direção à porta quando senti duas mãos agarrarem a minha cintura, me segurando.

Eu caí para a frente e virei, vendo o cabelo de Jerry pingando água. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão assassina. "Por que sua pequena-"

E então, ele me chutou. Ele me chutou tão forte que eu gritei de dor, censurando a última palavra que ele estava prestes a dizer. A julgar pela sua aparência, não seria muito bom.

Em seguida, ele pressionou seu pé no meu rosto. Suas meias fediam tão mal quanto ele. O cheiro pútrido de ovos podres foi esmagador. Eu me senti prestes a vomitar naquele instante, mas o meu estômago doía demais para isso. Ele apertou o pé mais forte contra a minha bochecha. Eu tentei o meu melhor para segurar as lágrimas, mas deixei escapar um gemido de dor.

"Agora que você já aprendeu a sua lição, você vai se comportar agora, não vai?" Ele disse em uma voz suave, ainda que maligna. Tentei dizer algo, mas nenhum som escaparia dos meus lábios.

Ele apertou o pé mais forte, fazendo-me soltar um grito. As lágrimas começaram a fluir. Eu balancei a cabeça dessa vez. Ele levantou o pé e o colocou firmemente de volta no chão.

"Ótimo. E Bella, querida, use a maquiagem que eu comprei para você para encobrir os seus hematomas horríveis. Você não gostaria de repelir os nossos clientes agora, gostaria?"

Ele não esperou por eu responder e soltou um riso mau quando saiu do cômodo, deixando-me com dores no chão. Quando começou a ficar escuro, levantei-me, encolhendo a cada pequeno movimento que eu fazia, e fui em direção ao vestiário para colocar nossas 'fantasias', que Jerry nos atribuiu. As outras mulheres que trabalham aqui não eram como eu. Elas _decidiram_ trabalhar aqui pelo dinheiro. Eu não entendo como elas podem voluntariamente vender seus corpos assim. Eu nunca estive juntamente com qualquer uma delas. Elas olhavam para mim com olhos invejosos e começaram a fofocar o pior sobre mim. Eu não me importava com o que as pessoas diziam sobre mim. Eu era vazia por dentro. Meu coração tinha doído tanto antes e agora se tornou insensível para mais alguma dor.

Eu usava um dos números mais reveladores nesse dia. Isso seria difícil. Depois de colocá-lo, fui para o meu quarto e cobri todas as contusões com maquiagem. Depois de disfarçar todos os hematomas no meu corpo, fui aos bastidores cobrindo-me com um casaco longo, até que fosse a minha hora de me 'apresentar'. Enquanto eu esperava em um dos bancos, as outras meninas caminhavam ao redor em toda a sua glória quase nua. Essas garotas não têm qualquer dignidade?

"Bella!" Frank gritou, o cara que ficava no comando dos bastidores.

"Hey, Frank." Eu o cumprimentei e dei-lhe um sorriso.

"Como é que vai, Bella?" Frank era a única pessoa boa e decente em torno deste lixo. Ele era um cara careca e durão nos seus trinta anos. Ele e sua esposa tinham um pequeno apartamento em algum lugar perto do clube. Eu tinha contado a ele toda a minha história. Ele me entendeu e até ofereceu para me deixar ficar na sua casa até que eu ganhasse dinheiro suficiente para mim. Mas eu recusei, não querendo perturbar a vida de Frank e sua esposa.

Assim que a garota anterior saiu do palco, era a minha dica para ir. Quando saí, havia um monte de homens. Principalmente de meia-idade, gritando e jogando dinheiro no palco. Esta era provavelmente uma das razões que as meninas me invejavam. Fora do resto delas, eu geralmente tinha conseguido mais aplausos. Eu os odiava, no entanto. A forma como seus olhos sujos percorriam meu corpo era absolutamente repugnante. Eu fiz a minha rotina sedutora, lenta e cuidadosamente, não querendo me machucar ainda mais, embora eu tenha estremecido visivelmente quando me abaixei nas partes erradas. Eu tive que manter a minha fachada, não querendo que os clientes suspeitassem de nada. E isso não aconteceu.

Assim que eu estava prestes a sair do palco, meus olhos caíram sobre dois verdes. O homem, que eu não podia ver de longe, estava sentado no canto. Pelo que vi, ele não parecia estar se divertindo. Mais como se ele fosse forçado a vir a este lugar. Eu entendi como ele se sentia. Depois de deixar o palco, eu não pude evitar pensar sobre o homem no canto. O lindo de olhos verdes que simplesmente perfurou minha alma.

Dois dias depois, após a hora do fechamento, Jerry pediu a todas nós, garotas, para nos reunirmos ao redor enquanto ele tinha um anúncio importante a fazer. Ele estava no palco e pigarreou.

"Minhas queridas senhoras, amanhã à noite, vamos ter um convidado importante aqui. Ele é filho do famoso Carlisle Cullen e está interessado em comprar este lixo por um preço absurdamente alto. Eu estou dizendo isso a vocês para que todas e cada uma de vocês," quando ele mencionou o 'todas e cada uma de vocês', seus olhos cintilaram aos meus, permanecendo lá por um segundo antes de ele desviar o olhar, "trate o nosso convidado 'muito bem'," ele disse com um sorriso largo, "e coloque o melhor show que ele já viu".

Todas as garotas deram gritinhos e aplaudiram. Todas, com exceção de mim. Saí para o meu quarto sem uma palavra e rapidamente troquei para uma roupa mais 'normal'. Ouvi uma batida na porta e relutantemente fui abri-la, sabendo que se eu não abrisse, eu não teria sequer uma porta porque Jerry aqui provavelmente a chutaria para baixo.

"Bella." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"O que você quer?" Eu cuspi.

Ele franziu a testa com a minha resposta. "Bem, eu estou dando a você as honras de servir a mesa do nosso querido convidado amanhã. Não, não. Você não tem que me agradecer. Eu sei, eu sou muito gentil".

Muito gentil? Muito GENTIL? Jerry faz um olhar do mais impiedoso _cobrador de impostos _parecer suave. Eu podia simplesmente _sentir_ os vapores rolando para fora de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e bati a porta na cara dele. Eu o ouvi amaldiçoar-me enquanto se afastava. Tranquei a porta, apenas no caso de ele ter bebido esta noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ufa, dos males o menor... pelo menos Bella "só" foi para um club de strip-tease... Vamos esperar para ver o que o nosso 'querido convidado' vai fazer..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Os olhos verdes que vi naquela noite assombravam meus sonhos. Seu rosto era um borrão, mas eu podia ver seus marcantes olhos verdes e brilhantes enquanto ele olhava para mim. No dia seguinte, eu fiquei no meu quarto, lendo o meu livro de Romeu e Julieta. Bem, tecnicamente não era _meu_. Um cara deixou um monte de livros para trás durante um dos shows. Lembro que ele era de meia idade e parcialmente careca no meio. Ele estava vestido como um professor de faculdade, o que explicava os livros deixados para trás. Eu ri com o pensamento de um professor de _faculdade_ em um clube de strip-tease.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta.

"Abra, idiota!" Uma mulher chamou do outro lado da porta.

Andei com confiança, sabendo que não era Jerry do outro lado da porta.

Abri a porta para ver Helena, uma das prostitutas de quase 30 anos, parada com o seu figurino todo vestido. _Uau, está quase na hora de abrir?_

Ela empurrou algum tipo de traje em minhas mãos. "Jerry quer que você use isso esta noite." Ela cuspiu. "Você está mudando para atender mesas esta noite".

Eu suspirei. Eu _detesto _atender mesas. Era pior do que se apresentar. Caminhar entre todos os homens em um traje revelando todas as partes _erradas_. A última vez que eu atendi mesas, eu tive cerca de sete tapas na bunda, quatro caras tentando me beijar e outros dois oferecendo dinheiro para privilégios 'exclusivos'. _Ugh!_

Coloquei meu traje, que era o pior que eu tinha usado até agora. Era como um espartilho e empurrava meus seios fazendo com que parecesse mais cheio. Também era sem costas e havia um pequeno rabo de coelho em cima da minha bunda. _Esta seria uma noite muuuuuuito longa._

Dirigi-me ao bar e vi Jerry servindo a alguns clientes suas bebidas. Peguei um bloco de notas e fiz o caminho até as mesas ocupadas, sentindo os olhares dos homens do bar em mim. Enquanto fazia meu caminho até o outro extremo do salão, deparei-me com os familiares olhos verdes do homem do dia anterior. Virei a cabeça para o outro lado, enojada pelo fato de que ele estava em um clube de strip. Eu, então, cheguei à mesa para a qual eu estava me dirigindo. O homem que estava sentado lá tinha olhos azuis e seu cabelo preto espetado para cima. Ele sorriu quando me viu se aproximando.

"Boa noite, senhor. O que você vai querer esta noite?" Perguntei educadamente, colocando um sorriso falso.

Os olhos do homem digitalizaram-me do meu rosto e depois para baixo e de volta para cima, demorando-se no meu peito um pouco _demais._

"Aham." Eu disse, tentando desviar sua atenção de volta ao meu rosto.

"Eu gostaria de ter você, baby." Ele sorriu quando agarrou minha bunda. Eu pulei e dei-lhe um tapa no rosto. Não é a primeira vez que eu tive que dar um tapa em um homem. Depois de atender mais algumas mesas, voltei para Jerry para entregar-lhe os pedidos.

"Bella, deixe Helena servir as bebidas. Eu quero que você atenda o nosso cliente 'especial'." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu continuei a encará-lo. "Ele está sentado naquela mesa ali." Ele disse, apontando para uma mesa do outro lado do salão. O homem sentado ali tinha sua cabeça para baixo enquanto examinava alguns papéis, sem perceber que Helena estava à sua mesa, obviamente tentando flertar com ele.

Quando cheguei à mesa, olhei para Helena, ainda desesperadamente tentando seduzir o rapaz. Eu ri. Infelizmente, ela me ouviu e se virou para me olhar. Ela tinha aquele olhar o-que-é-que-_você_-está-fazendo aqui.

"Jerry pediu que eu atenda essa mesa." Eu expliquei, sorrindo. Depois de falar, a cabeça do homem disparou para cima. Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Tentei desviar, mas ele segurou meu olhar.

Helena deu um 'hmph' enquanto se afastou, balançando os quadris de um lado para outro, ainda na esperança de chamar a atenção do homem misterioso. Ele, por outro lado, ainda estava olhando para mim. Eu, finalmente sendo capaz de quebrar o meu olhar, olhei para o bloco de notas na minha mão.

"Urm, o que vai pedir esta noite, senhor?" Eu disse educadamente, corando um pouco. _Por que eu estava corando para esse cara? Eu nem sequer o conhecia. Quero dizer, ele é só um cara pervertido em um clube de strip-tease._

"Eu vou tomar qualquer coisa, contanto que não tenha álcool." Ele disse, sua voz como veludo, quando ele me deu um sorriso encantador. Eu engasguei com sua beleza que fez esse cara ter esse efeito sobre mim.

Eu concordei e fui para o bar e peguei uma lata de Coca-Cola antes de voltar para a sua mesa.

"Aqui está." Eu disse quando coloquei a coca em sua mesa, longe dos papéis, caso isso tombasse e derramasse.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, dando o mesmo sorriso de antes. Eu só fiquei lá, piscando. Deslumbrada pelo seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego, pelos seus brilhantes olhos verdes, pelo seu...

"Você gostaria de sentar-se comigo." Ele perguntou com um olhar esperançoso no rosto.

"Claro." Eu respondi quase que imediatamente, não dando um pensamento antes mesmo de responder sua pergunta. Sentei-me no banco à sua frente. Ele olhou para mim e levantou a sobrancelha. De repente eu me senti muito autoconsciente. Eu me pergunto por que...

Então, eu percebi que eu estava usando meu traje de stripper. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu comecei a corar furiosamente. Eu olhei para baixo, cobrindo o rosto com meu cabelo.

"Você gostaria do meu casaco emprestado?" Ele ofereceu gentilmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, pegando o casaco e o colocando. Era quente e um perfume desconhecido saiu dele. Não era como qualquer outra colônia que eu já senti o cheiro, mas simplesmente cheirava _bem._

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, finalmente olhando para cima para ver que ele já estava olhando para mim. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa bronze justa, que permitia que você visse os vagos contornos dos seus músculos.

Ele tomou um gole da sua Coca-Cola antes de olhar para mim e oferecendo, "Quer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Eu não acho que deveria".

"Eu insisto." Ele argumentou. Suspirei em derrota enquanto tomei um gole da sua Coca-Cola. Eu nunca percebi como eu estava com sede até que eu quase concluí metade da lata.

"Sinto muito." Eu me desculpei quando coloquei a lata de volta na mesa. Quando ele me deu um sorriso torto, eu quase desmaiei.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse.

Antes que eu soubesse, nós éramos os únicos no salão e a música tinha sido desligada. Do canto do meu olho, eu vi Jerry caminhar em direção à nossa mesa. Edward virou a cabeça para o proprietário do clube de strip e levantou-se, empurrando sua cadeira para trás.

"Jerry." Disse o homem enquanto ele estendeu a mão.

"Sr. Cullen. Espero que Bella aqui esteja sendo boa." Ele disse apertando a mão do Sr. Cullen enquanto firmemente olhava para mim.

"Sim. Agora, aos negócios." Ele disse, não querendo avançar mais sobre mim. Eles conversaram enquanto saíam para o escritório de Jerry.

"Não se troque ainda, Bella!" Jerry gritou antes de fechar a porta do escritório.

Enfiei a cabeça em minhas mãos e comecei a chorar baixinho na mesa. Logo eu parei e comecei a soluçar limpando minhas lágrimas, sabendo que Jerry me _mataria_ se eu mostrasse qualquer pedaço da minha depressão a qualquer um dos clientes. Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho próximo. Meus olhos estavam manchados e vermelhos, assim como o meu nariz. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça e eu ainda estava neste horrível traje revelador. Então, eu ouvi a porta de Jerry abrir. Ouvi a voz rouca de Jerry e a voz aveludada do Sr. Cullen. Fui em direção aos homens, mantendo meu olhar para o chão.

"Sr. Cullen, vou deixá-lo e a Bella sozinhos. Você pode pedir _qualquer coisa_ que quiser dela." Jerry salientou o 'qualquer coisa' um pouco demais para o meu gosto.

O Sr. Cullen concordou e Jerry saiu do salão. Ele então se virou para mim e estendeu suas mãos para segurar os lados do meu rosto. Um sentimento eletrizante pulsou através de mim quando sua mão tocou a minha pele. Ele trouxe a minha cabeça para cima, olhando nos meus olhos. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou erraticamente. Eu fiquei ali, olhando um para o outro por alguns minutos. Nós dois não querendo quebrar o olhar um do outro. Eu senti medo do que ele poderia fazer-me fazer, mas havia também um outro sentimento que oprimiu este. Eu me senti _segura_, apesar do fato que eu estava sozinha com um homem que vem a clubes de strip.

"Você não precisa fazer nada. Eu só quero falar com você. Eu não sou como os outros homens." Ele disse, finalmente falando. Eu não respondi, eu estava confusa. Ele não me obrigaria a fazer nada por ele? Por que ele estava aqui assistindo as performances na noite anterior então?

"Oh, sério? Então por que você estava me olhando na noite anterior então?" Eu disse um pouco áspera.

Ele riu. "Eu não estava assistindo as outras apresentações. Eu só vim para fazer um acordo com Jerry para comprar este lugar. Eu estava olhando para você porque-" Ele fez uma pausa, tomando uma respiração profunda, "Porque você me hipnotizou. Eu não costumo olhar strippers, sem ofensa, claro, mas você era extraordinariamente bela. E o olhar em seus olhos me diz que não é desejo seu estar aqui. Diz que você deseja ser livre deste lugar, mas não pode." Ele disse em um sussurro quando ele virou a cabeça para a parede.

"C-como você me conhece tão bem?" Eu gaguejei.

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Eu não sei. Mas eu apenas sei, sabe?"

Olhei para baixo. Este homem me achava bonita? Ele não podia ver que eu era cheia de falhas?

"Estou longe de ser bonita." Eu murmurei.

Ele colocou o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça. Ele se moveu para mais perto, seus lábios quase na minha orelha. "Receio que eu tenha que discordar." Eu podia sentir seu hálito frio na minha pele. Estremeci.

Essa foi a melhor coisa que alguém disse para mim. Esse homem. Ele me conhecia tão bem. Como?

Lágrimas começaram a derramar dos meus olhos. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava chorando. Ele puxou-me em seus braços enquanto eu chorei em seu peito, não se importando que eu estivesse manchando sua camisa.

Quando as lágrimas finalmente secaram, eu olhei para ele.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. A julgar pelos seus olhos, ele sinceramente se importava. Mas, por que ele se importava? Quero dizer, por que _alguém_ se importaria.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sinto muito por estragar a sua camisa".

"Está tudo bem. Percebi que eu nunca realmente me apresentei. Eu sou Edward Cullen." Ele disse.

Eu sorri em resposta. "Isabella Swan. Por favor, me chame de Bella".

"Bella. Concordo com o seu nome. Você realmente é bela." Ele disse quando levantou a mão para acariciar minha bochecha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Finalmente uma coisa boa nessa fic, o aparecimento do nosso Edward! Parece que ele vai fazer com que todos os momentos ruins da vida de Bella sejam deixados no passado... o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

_"Eu sou Edward Cullen." Ele disse._

_Eu sorri em resposta. "Isabella Swan. Por favor, me chame de Bella"._

_"Bella. Concordo com o seu nome. Você realmente é bela." Ele disse quando levantou a mão para acariciar minha bochecha. _

Olhei para cima em seus brilhantes e penetrantes olhos verdes e depois movi para o resto do seu rosto, examinando cada curva e linha dele. Ele tinha cabelo cor de bronze desalinhado que se destacava contra a sua pele pálida. Eu podia sentir os músculos do seu peito e braços quando ele me abraçou mais cedo. Ele era cerca de uma cabeça, ou duas, mais alto do que eu. Sua mandíbula era forte e seus lábios se curvavam em todos os lugares certos. Eu tive o desejo repentino de me inclinar e...

Não, nem sequer _pense_ nisso. Você mal conhece esse homem. Não se torne uma daquelas prostitutas de rua que dormem com cada cara que elas conhecem. Não. Eu já estou bastante ruim como está. Olhei para longe, tentando me livrar do sentimento, mas com a mão dele ainda em um lado do meu rosto, os impulsos elétricos que irradiavam por todo o meu corpo eram quase insuportáveis.

Dei um pequeno suspiro e continuei olhando pela janela, tentando distrair minha mente da figura linda na minha frente. Comecei a pensar sobre Susan, que estaria constantemente olhando pela janela em noites claras como esta, para observar as estrelas. Ela me puxaria para perto enquanto nós sentávamos no parapeito da janela e gentilmente bagunçaria o meu cabelo.

"O futuro não está nas estrelas, mas em si mesma." Ela delicadamente sussurraria no meu ouvido enquanto eu adormecia em seu colo. Era de noites como aquela que eu mais sentia falta. As noites em que Susan me abraçaria apertado e sussurraria palavras de consolo no meu ouvido.

Eu podia sentir uma lágrima deslizando pelo lado do meu rosto.

"Bella?" Uma voz chamou, quebrando meu devaneio silencioso. Eu não respondi e fechei meus olhos, na esperança de parar a inundação de lágrimas, mas isso só piorou a situação.

Senti duas mãos em concha em ambos os lados do meu rosto enquanto elas me trouxeram para a frente novamente. Abri os olhos e olhei para cima. Eu podia ver os pequenos vislumbres brilhantes dos meus cílios molhados, refletidos pelas luzes da rua. Os olhos de Edward estavam cheios de preocupação e tristeza. Doeu-me ainda mais ver o rosto dele assim. Um anjo como ele não merece tristezas. Um anjo como ele não merece uma pessoa insignificante como eu. Eu suspirei, olhando para baixo novamente. Edward me puxou em um abraço apertado enquanto eu descansei minhas duas mãos no seu peito. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo, cada vez mais rápido, quando deslizei minhas mãos mais para cima em volta do seu pescoço.

"Por favor, me diga." Ele murmurou contra a minha orelha. Sua voz, tão suave e carinhosa, ecoando em meus pensamentos. Acalmando minha mente de todas as minhas preocupações.

"Não se preocupe comigo." Eu respirei contra o seu peito. Oh, como eu desejaria poder ficar nesse momento para o resto da eternidade.

Eu me afastei dele enquanto endireitei o casaco que eu ainda estava usando. Eu me virei de costas para ele, tentando ignorar a minha súbita necessidade de voltar correndo para os seus braços.

"Então." Eu disse, forçando um sorriso, "O que o traz aqui? Quero dizer, eu sei que você deseja comprar este clube, mas, por quê?" Colocando tanto entusiasmo em minha voz quanto eu possivelmente poderia na esperança de que isso mudasse o assunto.

Ele me lançou um olhar preocupado no início, fazendo uma pausa de alguns segundos para ver se eu quebraria outra vez antes de finalmente me responder. "Bem, estou esperando poder abrir uma loja de música aqui, sabe? Veja, eu tenho essa intensa paixão pela música. Desde que eu era um garotinho. Agora, estou esperando abrir um lugar para ensinar outras crianças a tocar e amar a música, como eu aprendi uma vez. Meu pai concordou com as minhas intenções e me deu um certo orçamento para gastar na loja. Meus irmãos estão mais do que dispostos a ajudar também." Ele disse entusiasmado.

Eu sorri calorosamente para ele. "Mas, por que aqui? De todos os lugares em Seattle, por que este lixo?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ele deu uma pequena risada. "As pessoas desta parte da cidade não são criadas pelo melhor tipo de família, Bella. E eles podem não ser os mais ricos do mundo também, mas algumas das crianças aqui são muito boas de coração. Eu só estou esperando que, abrindo minha loja aqui, eu consiga iluminar esta parte da cidade, e espero fazer a vida das pessoas neste bairro um pouco melhor".

Eu fiquei muda. Ele era tão bondoso e generoso. Ele era realmente bonito por dentro como por fora. Como eu consegui ter a sorte de topar com um homem assim na minha patética vida? Mas todas as coisas boas devem chegar a um fim em algum momento...

"Uau." Foi tudo que eu poderia dar.

Ele sorriu para mim, seus olhos aumentando a suavidade. "Você não tem idéia de como é fácil eu me abrir para você. É simplesmente tão diferente com você." Ele disse, sussurrando quando ele chegou ao final da sua frase.

"Então." Ele se virou para mim. Uh, oh. "Agora é minha vez de fazer a _você _as perguntas." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu suspirei, visto que parecia impossível escapar do inevitável. "O que você quer saber?" Eu sussurrei, olhando para os meus pés.

"Por que você trabalha aqui? Quero dizer, você não parece do tipo que trabalharia. Eu podia ver a repulsa em seus olhos quando você entrou no palco na noite passada." Eu me virei, não querendo que ele visse as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando derramar nos meus olhos. Olhei para baixo, cobrindo o rosto com o meu cabelo.

Eu podia ouvir seus passos atrás de mim. Então, duas mãos deslizaram pela minha cintura e fui puxada com força contra o seu peito.

"Por favor, me diga. Eu não vou julgá-la pelo que quer que seja que você está prestes a dizer." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu hálito doce formigando na minha bochecha. Estremeci com a súbita onda de prazer que percorreu o meu corpo.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Edward pacientemente esperou pela minha resposta, suas mãos ainda segurando minha cintura protetoramente enquanto eu respirei fundo antes de falar.

"Eu tinha cinco anos quando meus pais morreram, em Phoenix. Tivemos um acidente de carro, sabe. Meus pais estavam me levando para um passeio surpresa ao zoológico pelo meu aniversário, quando um carro no lado errado da estrada bateu contra o nosso. Eu sobrevivi por milagre, já que eu estava no banco de trás, enquanto meus pais estavam na frente. Se não fosse pelo meu constante aborrecimento e curiosidade, provavelmente eles ainda estariam bem vivos agora. Se não fosse por mim." Estremeci com a memória. Lembrando a última coisa que eu vi antes que o carro colidiu com o nosso em questão de segundos, antes de qualquer um de nós ter algum tempo para reagir.

"Bella, você não poderia possivelmente ter sab-" Virei-me e coloquei um dedo sobre os seus lábios, cortando-o no meio da frase.

"Por favor, deixe-me terminar antes de você dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não ficaria surpresa se você saísse correndo para fora daqui antes que eu termine." Eu sussurrei, mantendo firme o meu dedo nos seus lábios para impedi-lo de dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Depois, Susan, uma das amigas mais íntimas da minha mãe, me adotou. Aceitando-me como sua própria filha. Eu nunca pensei nela como uma mãe, já que eu tinha apenas um lugar no meu coração para uma mãe, embora ela não estivesse mais viva. Após três anos, ela conheceu Ryan. Ryan era muito apaixonado por ela. Mas nós nunca conversamos, nenhum de nós pretendendo estender a nossa relação. Eles se casaram e nós nos mudamos para Seattle, explicando como chegamos até aqui. Quando eu tinha 13 anos, eu não me socializava muito bem na escola. Eu sempre tive o meu rosto escondido atrás de um bom livro, ou dois, enquanto as outras meninas falavam sobre moda e fofocavam. Elas costumavam intimidar-me também, não que eu não merecesse isso. Mas, um dia, duas garotas se aproximaram de mim e me disseram que eu era a culpada pela morte dos meus pais. Antes que eu percebesse, eu tinha dado um soco nela. Eu nem sei _por que_ fiz isso. Eu sempre aceitei que isso era culpa minha, para começar".

Parei por um instante, estudando suas características faciais. Elas estavam calmas quando ele me pediu para continuar. Eu prossegui.

"Eu fui chamada para a detenção e só fui autorizada a sair muito tarde. Esperei na escola por cerca de uma hora, e quando Susan nunca apareceu, eu tinha assumido que ela estava ou ocupada, ou tinha apenas esquecido, vendo como ela estava sempre esquecendo pequenas coisas aqui e ali. Decidi ir para casa caminhando, em vez disso. Ryan começou a desprezar-me por ficar no caminho do seu relacionamento com Susan desde que eles haviam se casado, sempre me dando um tapa, ou dois, para ver como eu era um incômodo".

"Por volta da meia-noite, recebemos um telefonema da polícia. Ryan me arrastou para o carro quando ele saiu em disparada em direção à delegacia. Eles nos disseram que Susan foi estuprada e assassinada em frente à escola. A onda de culpa que consumiu meu corpo foi indescritível. Tudo ao meu redor estava em silêncio. Eu podia ver o movimento dos lábios deles, mas nenhum som saiu. Quando eu finalmente bati fora disso, a polícia sugeriu que eu fosse ao hospital, mas eu teimosamente me recusei. Insisti para que me levassem para ver o corpo de Susan. Quando voltamos, Ryan começou a me bater, acusando que era minha culpa por Susan estar agora morta. Eu não me incomodei lutando de volta, sabendo que isso é o que eu merecia".

"Por minha causa, Ryan começou a beber para esquecer seus problemas. Ele chegaria em casa bêbado e praticamente cairia morto no chão e geralmente faltaria ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Ele foi demitido inúmeras vezes e logo estava desempregado. Ele começou a perder seu dinheiro rápido, por causa do seu problema com a bebida. Então, certa tarde, ele me pegou da escola e levou para Seattle. Ele então me levou para um bar. Eles estavam conversando secretamente e eu mal conseguia entender o que eles estavam dizendo. A próxima coisa que eu soube, eu estava sendo arrastada por um homem misterioso que eu agora conheço como Jerry. Ele explicou que Ryan tinha me vendido em troca de dinheiro. Eu não fiquei exatamente triste no começo, sabendo que eu não seria mais um fardo para Ryan. Mas agora..." Eu parei, sem saber o que dizer.

Eu olhei para Edward, sua expressão era de incredulidade. Ele apenas olhou no início, não sabendo o que dizer e deixando minhas palavras fazerem sentido. Ele olhou para baixo e murmurou, "Bella, como você pode pensar isso? Como você pode se culpar por tudo o que aconteceu com você? O que eu daria para tirar a sua dor..."

"Não, por favor. Você não tem que agir gentilmente comigo. Por favor. Eu não quero te causar tristeza. Eu já causei o suficiente." Eu sussurrei, olhando pela janela novamente. Notei que já tinha começado a chover. Eu suspirei.

"Mas então, quem é que vai curar a _sua_ tristeza?" Ele perguntou, olhando para cima. Eu não olhei para ele. Eu continuava observando a água gotejando pela janela. Ele caminhou em minha direção e me puxou para perto do seu peito. Eu não chorei dessa vez. Eu tinha feito o suficiente por hoje. Em vez disso, eu não pude deixar de cheirar o perfume irresistível de Edward. _Isto é __verdadeiramente o céu..._

Ele gentilmente esfregou círculos nas minhas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo onde a sua pele tocou. Um sorriso formando em meus lábios.

"Por favor, deixe-me estar lá para você." Ele disse. Quando eu não respondi, ele me puxou para mais perto e suspirou.

"Eu gostaria de poder ficar assim para sempre." Murmurei em seu peito, esperando que ele não ouvisse.

Infelizmente, ele ouviu e riu enquanto me levou para uma cadeira, sentando-se e levantando-me para o seu colo. Coloquei minha cabeça contra o seu peito enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em torno da minha cintura.

"Diga-me." Ele disse.

"Hmm?"

"Por que é que você nunca tentou ir embora? Nem sequer _tentou _mentir." Sua voz dura.

"Eu tentei uma vez. Vamos apenas dizer que não acabou muito bem. E mesmo se eu conseguisse, para onde eu iria? Eu não tenho dinheiro, nenhum amigo, parentes que eu conheça. Estou autorizada a sair quando eu tiver 18 anos. Jerry sabe disso, mas não acredita que eu realmente vá embora".

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou.

Eu agarrei a sua camisa, esperando que ele não fosse embora.

"Por favor, não vá." Eu implorei, olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele suspirou e puxou minha cabeça em direção ao seu peito novamente. Eu podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração que ele dava. O ritmo do seu batimento cardíaco. Seu aroma inebriante que fluía através do ar...

Edward, meu anjo da guarda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Edward realmente é um 'anjo da guarda', vamos esperar que a partir de agora a vida de Bella realmente melhore um pouco..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

_Meu anjo da guarda._

Após alguns momentos ali parada no abraço firme de Edward, eu relutantemente deslizei para fora dos seus braços, suspirando e começando a piscar furiosamente, tentando o meu melhor para molhar meus olhos que estavam secos e doloridos de tanto chorar. Mas eu senti um estranho alívio e conforto depois de liberar tudo. Como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido retirado dos meus ombros. Eu realmente me senti, ouso dizer, feliz. Um sentimento que eu não tinha sentido desde a última vez que eu tinha visto Susan. Mas até agora, este tipo de felicidade era estranha. Uma que eu _nunca_ havia experimentado antes. Era absolutamente desconcertante, espantosa, calorosa, ainda que simples. Era indescritível. Mas eu sabia que logo que o próximo nascer do sol viesse, tudo isso seria apenas uma memória distante.

Eu finalmente olhei para Edward, que estava olhando para mim com curiosidade, como se tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Ele parecia tão focado que me fez dar uma pequena risada.

Edward finalmente percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele e seu rosto brilhou com um rubor rosa.

"Então." Eu disse, finalmente quebrando o momento embaraçoso e pulando para uma das cadeiras no salão, "Conte-me sobre a sua família. Eles parecem realmente agradáveis, ajudando-o com a loja e tudo isso".

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele respondeu com entusiasmo, "Bem, eu fui adotado quando tinha 12 anos por Carlisle e Esme. Naquela época, eu fui a primeira adição à sua família. E no ano seguinte, eles adotaram Emmett quando ele tinha 14 anos, fazendo-o apenas um ano mais velho que eu. Entramos em uma infinidade de problemas quando crianças." Ele riu sombriamente.

"Estou quase com medo de perguntar que tipo de problemas vocês dois causaram." Perguntei, achando graça pelo seu lado mais leve.

"Vamos apenas dizer que nós fomos para a diretoria com tanta regularidade que a mamãe teve um lugar de estacionamento reservado para ela na escola".

"Pobre Esme. Em uma casa sozinha com três crianças. Deve ter sido realmente caótico em casa".

"Não, não realmente. Não demorou muito para que eles adotassem Alice, que era um ano mais nova do que eu. Esme estava em êxtase em ter outra menina na família. Ela compraria todos estes tipos de vestidos para Alice, que gostava de vestir-se bem tanto quanto Esme gostava de vesti-la. E agora, ela está estudando para se tornar uma designer de moda." Ele estava praticamente radiante.

"Uau, Esme parece muito agradável. Você é muito sortudo de ter alguém como ela como sua mãe." Eu murmurei.

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Sim, ela é. Ela foi aquela que me encorajou a ter o meu estúdio de música depois que me formei na escola".

"Escola." Eu disse, olhando pensativamente para o espaço, "Eu nunca tive a chance de me formar. Então, como _é_ isso, que você começou a se interessar por música?"

Ele riu. "Coisa engraçada. No início, eu _desprezava_ o piano. A terrível professora me daria um beliscão doloroso, ou dois, se eu tivesse tocado uma única nota errada. Seus olhares eram de gelo e aquela _enorme_ verruga em seu rosto assombraria meus sonhos todas as noites quando ela vinha." Ele estremeceu com a lembrança.

"Quando eu _finalmente_ não agüentava mais, reclamei com meus pais reais diariamente. Isso os irritou ao ponto de realmente demitirem a velha bruxa." Ele deu uma risada sombria.

"Mas, embora eu não tivesse um professor, minha mãe me incentivou a continuar praticando - pedindo-me para tocar para ela suas melodias favoritas. E, logo, eu tinha desenvolvido um fascínio por isso".

Fomos abruptamente interrompidos por uma batida forte na porta. "Sr. Cullen, senhor. Receio ter que fechar em breve. Eu preferiria se pudéssemos conversar um pouco mais antes de eu fechar." A voz rouca de Jerry chamou do outro lado da porta.

"Hum, muito bem então. Vou sair em poucos minutos. Deixe-me guardar as minhas coisas." Edward mentiu, tentando ganhar tempo.

Eu ouvi um grunhido e o som dos passos de Jerry se tornou mais distante.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Eu acho que você tem que ir." Ouvi a decepção na minha voz, mas não pude me preocupar em escondê-la. Mais uma vez, eu olhei para os meus sapatos.

Ele inclinou minha cabeça para cima com o dedo e sorriu.

"Não se preocupe. Nós nos veremos em breve. Vou voltar amanhã à noite. Vejo você depois." Não havia dúvida de que ele foi sincero. Eu dei um ligeiro aceno antes de caminhar em direção à mesa e pegar suas coisas.

Entreguei para ele. "Promete?" Eu sussurrei, com medo de que eu poderia quebrar novamente. Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça.

Ele pegou suas coisas e bagunçou meu cabelo antes de deixar o salão para discutir questões comerciais tête-à-tête. Encontrei-me sorrindo quando eu estava andando de volta para o meu quarto. Eu rapidamente fechei a porta, certificando-me de trancá-la, apenas no caso de Jerry decidir beber uma cerveja ou duas esta noite. Eu me deixei cair na cama e fiquei ali, olhando para o teto. _Susan, mamãe, papai. Obrigada por me enviarem um anjo._

Eu logo adormeci. Meus sonhos foram consumidos pela beleza de cabelos bronze que tinha se levantado por mim – me acalmado enquanto eu chorava.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei e tomei um banho rápido. O aquecimento era bom contra a minha pele. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava cantarolando a melodia da canção "Claire de Lune". Eu amava essa música. Era a música que a mamãe tinha tocado para mim no piano para acalmar-me para dormir a cada noite quando eu era criança. De alguma forma, me acalmaria, não importa quão caótico estivesse ao meu redor.

Finalmente, quando senti a água ficar fria, saí do banho e coloquei uma simples camiseta e uma bermuda. Peguei o meu livro favorito 'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes' e continuei de onde parei. Embora eu tivesse lido a história inúmeras vezes, nunca deixava de me surpreender. Eu sempre achava algo novo a cada vez que eu o lia.

O céu escureceu rapidamente e eu sabia que era hora de ficar pronta. Suspirei, sabendo que era hora de me arrumar. Se eu não fizesse isso, Jerry irromperia no meu quarto e Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer comigo.

Depois de me vestir, esperei nos bastidores - trazendo meu livro junto comigo para me entreter enquanto esperava. Como eu queria que as coisas pudessem mudar como faziam nos livros. Ter o seu 'felizes para sempre' depois de muito sofrimento. Mas eu sabia que coisas como essa não se tornavam realidade - aliás, eu sabia que estava condenada a uma vida de sofrimento. Depois de ouvir Frank chamar meu nome algumas vezes, eu finalmente me levantei e caminhei em direção ao palco. Murmurei um rápido 'desculpe' para Frank antes de rapidamente sair para o palco.

_Ugh, eu odeio essa parte,_ pensei quando comecei a executar minha rotina habitual. Hoje estava particularmente cheio. Possivelmente porque era sexta-feira. Durante a apresentação, meus olhos capturaram dois familiares verdes. Edward tinha olhado para cima da sua pilha de papéis e agora estava olhando para mim, os olhos arregalados. Eu não poderia interpretar suas emoções e comecei a corar quando me lembrei o que eu estava fazendo. Então eu tive que andar para a frente da passarela, agachar-me e ondular de volta.

Um homem que estava parado a menos de um metro de mim deu um tapa na minha bunda.

"Woo!" Ele gritou.

Dei-lhe o pior olhar que eu poderia dar antes de me virar para sair do palco. Do canto do meu olho, eu pude ver a postura de Edward ficar rígida e ele estava cerrando seus punhos com força. Depois de ficar nos bastidores, a salvo dos olhares sujos de todos aqueles vermes nojentos, peguei meu casaco para cobrir-me e voltei ao meu quarto para apanhar mais, entretanto, foi totalmente impossível. Minha mente pareceu vagar para Edward e como eu passaria outra noite conversando com ele.

Mas por que é que a sua presença faz meu coração palpitar? Com o seu toque, o calor irradiava por todo o meu corpo como um incêndio. E por que é que sua voz soava como as badaladas de sinos para os meus ouvidos? E com aquele sorriso, eu me senti como se pudesse desmaiar bem ali.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz rouca de Jerry chamando por mim no corredor.

"O quê?" Eu silvei, espreitando minha cabeça para fora do meu quarto.

"É hora de você 'entreter' o Sr. Cullen novamente." Ele disse, rindo maliciosamente.

Tentei o meu melhor para não deixar a empolgação aparecer no meu rosto quando eu disse em um tom aborrecido, "Sim, claro".

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e empurrou-me para dentro antes de bater a porta mais uma vez. Assim que eu estava prestes a abrir a boca e reclamar, uma voz me chamou por trás.

"Hey." Ele disse, mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

"Boa noite. Como foi seu dia?" Eu disse educadamente, tomando um assento ao lado dele.

Ele gemeu. "Horrível. Chego em casa depois de devolver um livro na biblioteca e a próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou sendo amarrado a uma cadeira por Emmett e o namorado de Alice, Jasper. Então, Alice pula inocentemente na sala, segurando _a_ sacola".

"Então, o que é '_a _sacola'?" Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele virou a cabeça para me encarar, com o rosto muito sério quando ele murmurou a palavra.

"Maquiagem".

Eu explodi em gargalhada. Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para mim com os olhos apertados. Eventualmente, a minha risada cessou e eu fiquei sem fôlego.

"Já acabou?" Ele perguntou, sua expressão a mesma de antes.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio forte para impedir de rir mais.

"Bem, o que aconteceu depois?" Eu disse, rapidamente mordendo meu lábio para parar a risada que estava prestes a sair.

"Hmph, bem, eles colocaram todos os tipos de coisas sobre mim. Por mais que eu lutasse, não adiantou. Eles tiraram várias fotos de mim, para chantagem material. Tive de implorar para Alice parar quando a vi tirar um esmalte rosa".

Comecei a rir novamente. Desta vez, foi tão contagiante que Edward finalmente relaxou um pouco e começou a rir comigo.

No meio de toda a risada, eu senti sede. Levantei-me, ainda rindo, e fiz meu caminho até a geladeira atrás do bar. De repente, tropecei em uma lata vazia de cerveja e encontrei-me caindo para o chão. Fechei os olhos, esperando pelo impacto da queda, mas ele nunca veio. Em vez disso, senti dois braços envolverem a minha cintura, impedindo-me de ir cara-a-cara com o chão.

Eu me virei e olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam olhando para os meus. Seu rosto tinha uma emoção estranha para mim. Fez-me pensar. Então, eu percebi uma coisa. Seus braços ainda estavam em torno de mim e nossos corpos estavam pressionados juntos – o meu de alguma forma moldado ao seu, como se fosse para ser assim. Eu dispensei esse pensamento. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar para baixo para os seus lábios perfeitos. Como eles seriam pressionados contra o meu...

Eu finalmente saí das minhas fantasias.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Sem problemas." Ele disse, dando-me um sorriso torto, tirando meu fôlego.

Ficamos olhando para os olhos um do outro por um tempo antes de eu finalmente interromper.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele respirou.

"Eu não posso sair quando você está me segurando assim." Eu disse sorrindo.

Eu vi seu rosto cair um pouco antes de murmurar um "Ah", e deixando cair seus braços.

Olhei pela janela. O céu estava claro nesta noite especial. Isso me deu uma idéia.

Segurei a mão dele fazendo-o saltar um pouco com a minha ação repentina. "Siga-me. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa".

Por alguma razão, estávamos correndo. Eu o puxei pelas escadas até o telhado do edifício. Quando estávamos finalmente no último andar, eu abri a porta e saímos.

Andei em direção à borda e encostei-me ao parapeito, olhando para o céu iluminado. "Aqui é onde eu venho para pensar, ou ler um bom livro ou dois para limpar a minha cabeça." Eu finalmente disse, voltando-me para ele novamente.

Ele estava olhando para mim com os olhos quentes. Eu andei em sua direção e me deitei em minhas costas e olhei para o céu.

"Não se preocupe em ficar com a sua roupa suja. É surpreendentemente limpo aqui." Eu disse, nunca tirando meus olhos das estrelas.

Edward, que ainda estava com os olhos paralisados em mim, finalmente suspirou e deitou ao meu lado.

Ficamos ali deitados em silêncio por um tempo. Ambos profundamente absorvidos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

"Você nunca se perguntou o que seria se você fosse uma estrela? Sempre brilhando, iluminando a escuridão da noite?" Eu contemplei, virando a cabeça para ele.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, pensando em uma resposta. Ele estava prestes a responder quando ouvimos Jerry chamar meu nome.

"Eu acho que seria melhor voltarmos antes que Jerry descubra." Eu disse, levantando-me e limpando a sujeira na minha roupa.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e nós fizemos nosso caminho apressadamente de volta para o salão principal.

"Bem, eu acho que esse é um adeus por agora." Eu disse, mais uma vez decepcionada que ele estava indo embora.

"Sim..." Ele respondeu, imitando o mesmo tom decepcionado que eu tinha.

Assim que eu estava prestes a sair do salão, ele agarrou a minha mão. "Espere".

Ele tirou um cartão do casaco e o entregou para mim. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, basta me ligar." Eu concordei e ele me deu um doce beijo na testa.

Saí do salão, tocando o local onde ele havia beijado. A sensação de queimação ainda não havia sumido. Suspirei e preparei-me para dormir.

Quando coloquei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro, sussurrei o nome de Edward antes de cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que fofo esses encontros da Bella e do Edward... ele realmente já está interessado nela! Só esse Jerry que fica atrapalhando nos melhores momentos... vamos esperar que ele suma de uma vez da vida de Bella!_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

_**Edward POV**_

"Oi, Eddie." Tanya disse quando ela colocou as duas mãos no meu peito e se moveu para mais perto de mim.

Eu a afastei. Eu não me importava se parecia rude. Ela não podia entender a dica? Eu _não_ gosto dela. Eu não me importo se ela é uma modelo de maiô, ou se ela é uma das amigas de Rosalie. Ela pode ser o que pessoas normais considerariam 'quente', mas eu acho que ela é simplesmente um pouco vaidosa...

"Aww.. Eddie. Você pode parar de jogar duro para conseguir. Eu totalmente já gosto muito de tentar você." Ela disse enquanto sorria sedutoramente. Verdade seja dita, ela parecia exatamente assustadora.

"Não me chame de Eddie." Eu rosnei quando irrompi para fora para o meu carro.

"Ei, Edward. Onde você vai?" Alice perguntou quando passou por mim.

"Indo verificar o local para a loja de música." Eu murmurei.

Quando entrei no carro, bati a porta e dirigi a toda velocidade para Seattle. Toquei o meu álbum de Debussy, na esperança de acalmar-me, mas sem sucesso. Após cerca de uma hora no carro, eu tinha chegado à loja. Era um clube de strip localizado em uma das partes abandonadas de Seattle. Espero que eu possa mudar esse lugar para algo melhor. Fechei meu carro e entrei, tomando um assento mais afastado do palco. Eu não estava interessado em assistir garotas como Tanya mostrando seus atrativos para outros homens. Elas não tinham dignidade?

Músicas eram tocadas enquanto cada stripper aparecia e fazia a sua 'dança'. Então, uma nova canção tocava e uma nova garota aparecia. Eu estava prestes a pedir uma coca quando meus olhos capturaram a visão da stripper que tinha acabado de entrar no palco. Ela era extraordinariamente bela. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Ela parecia não ter mais de 20 anos. Seu rosto literalmente me tirou o fôlego. Eu realmente tive que me lembrar de respirar. Ela tinha lábios rosados carnudos e cabelos castanho mogno caindo em cascata para baixo em mechas. Mas ela era linda e de vez em quando ela estremecia ao fazer alguns passos. Eu quis saber por que...

De repente, seus olhos brilharam aos meus. Olhamos um para o outro, a conexão me puxando mais e mais a cada segundo. Então ela desviou o olhar e foi para os bastidores. Da minha mesa, eu podia vê-la, nos bastidores, pegando um casaco para cobrir-se enquanto ela pegou um livro e saiu.

Quem eu estava enganando? Essa garota era uma _prostituta_. Outra mulher sem dignidade, ou respeito próprio. Mas havia algo diferente sobre ela. A relutância que aparecia em seus olhos me deixou profundamente perplexo. Logo, a música tinha acabado e todos os clientes tinham ido embora. Jerry, o dono do clube de strip que eu tinha encontrado uma vez antes, estava limpando atrás do bar. Fui até ele.

"Boa noite, senhor. Prazer em vê-lo novamente. Espero que possamos falar de negócios esta noite." Eu disse, tentando soar tão como negócio quanto possível.

"Sr. Cullen!" Jerry exclamou, surpreso. Ele deu um aperto firme na minha mão.

"Prazer em vê-lo novamente. Infelizmente, eu não serei capaz de fazer negócio hoje à noite. A noite de quarta-feira seria boa?" Ele perguntou, esfregando a cabeça ansiosamente.

"Sim, será boa. Vejo você depois. Tenho algumas questões financeiras para discutir." Dei um aceno e saí.

Quando voltei, liguei minha música, a todo vapor, e olhei pensativamente para o espaço. Pensei sobre a linda mulher com os belos olhos castanhos. Eu estava logo sendo embalado para dormir pelos sons suaves das peças de Debussy.

Os próximos dois dias passaram em um borrão. Carlisle, sendo um homem de negócios bem conhecido, tinha muita influência e tinha conseguido ajuda de seus clientes anteriores para ajudar a montar a loja. Havia tantas coisas a fazer, eu mal tinha tempo para pensar. Todos os pensamentos da bela mulher tinham desaparecido.

Naquela quarta-feira à noite eu dirigi para Seattle mais uma vez. A imagem do belo rosto da mulher brilhou na minha cabeça, fazendo um sorriso se formar em meus lábios. Quando cheguei lá, Jerry se aproximou de mim e me cumprimentou.

"Prazer em vê-lo novamente, Sr. Cullen. Por favor, siga-me." Ele disse enquanto me levou para uma mesa no lado oposto do salão do bar.

Coloquei todos os meus papéis e comecei a passar por cima deles. De repente, ouvi um som de batida. Olhei para cima e vi a bela mulher com os olhos castanhos de antes. Parecia que ela estava à beira das lágrimas. E pelo olhar chocado que atravessou o rosto do homem para quem ela estava olhando, foi ela quem causou o som de batida. Ela então marchou para a direção oposta. Por que foi isso naquele momento, senti vontade de correr até ela e segurá-la em meus braços. Quero dizer, eu nem sequer conhecia essa menina. Inferno, eu nem sei o nome dela!

De repente, minha visão foi bloqueada por uma das prostitutas. Ela apoiou suas mãos na minha mesa, curvando-se, dando-me uma boa visão do seu peito. Eu senti como se fosse vomitar. A mulher parecia estar na casa dos _trinta. _Ela não podia encontrar um emprego _de verdade_?

"Olá, hun. Eu poderia fazer esta noite a melhor noite da sua vida por um preço razoável." Ela disse, curvando-se mais. Eu desviei o olhar, enojado.

Então, ouvi o clique de saltos vindo para cá e a cabeça da prostituta se virou para ver quem estava se aproximando.

"Jerry pediu que eu atenda essa mesa." Disse uma voz. Mas isso não soava como qualquer outra voz. Não, esta era tão angelical, tão hipnotizante. Minha cabeça atirou para cima e eu vi a linda garota. Ficamos ali, paralisado nos olhares um do outro, até que Helena teve um irritado 'hmph' e se afastou. Mas isso não me distraiu para olhar para ela. Ela reparou em mim olhando e corou uma extraordinária sombra de rosa antes de olhar para o seu bloco de notas, cobrindo-se com uma cortina dos seus cabelos.

"Urm, o que vai pedir esta noite, senhor?" Ela perguntou, mesmo tão baixinho.

"Eu vou tomar qualquer coisa, contanto que não tenha álcool." Respondi, dando um sorriso torto. Eu não bebo. Eu fui ensinado melhor.

Eu a ouvi suspirar baixinho. Ela então acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu até o bar. Não muito depois, ela voltou com uma lata de coca na mão, enquanto a colocava sobre a mesa.

"Obrigado." Eu disse, piscando-lhe um sorriso. Ela pareceu deslumbrada.

"Você gostaria de sentar-se comigo?" Perguntei, esperando que ela sentasse. Eu simplesmente não conseguia pegar o suficiente do seu rosto. Eu sei que soa meio bizarro, mas era a verdade. Era como se ela fosse uma droga, ou algo assim. Eu só queria saber mais sobre ela.

"Claro." Ela respondeu, tomando um assento na cadeira em frente à minha. Levantei uma sobrancelha, perguntando-me se ela estava com frio nesse traje dela. Ela pegou a minha curiosidade e tornou-se autoconsciente, corando furiosamente e escondendo o rosto com uma cortina de cabelo novamente.

"Você gostaria do meu casaco emprestado?" Eu ofereci, segurando a jaqueta para ela.

Ela assentiu. Ela pegou o casaco da minha mão e o colocou. Sorri um pouco. Ela ficou adorável na minha jaqueta. Era uns dois tamanhos maiores para ela, fazendo-a parecer extremamente pequena nele.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou, olhando para mim.

Tomei um pequeno gole da minha coca antes de oferecer-lhe um pouco. Ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou, "Eu não acho que deveria".

Eu insisti. Ela suspirou em derrota e bebeu um gole enorme.

"Sinto muito." Ela pediu desculpas quando estabeleceu a lata de volta na mesa. Isso me fez rir.

"Está tudo bem".

Finalmente percebi que éramos os últimos na loja. Vi Jerry passando por nós. Levantei-me e apertei sua mão.

"Jerry." Eu o cumprimentei.

"Sr. Cullen." Ele respondeu: "Espero que Bella aqui esteja sendo boa." Ele disse, olhando para Bella. Ela tinha medo escrito em seus olhos.

"Sim." Respondi rapidamente, esperando que ele parasse de encará-la, "Agora, aos negócios".

Caminhamos em direção ao seu escritório. Sentei-me na poltrona em frente a ele. Antes que ele fechasse a porta, eu o ouvi gritar, "Não se troque ainda, Bella!"

Então _esse _era o nome dela. Bella...

"Exatamente então, Sr. Cullen. De volta aos negócios." Ele disse, limpando a garganta.

Nós então discutimos os aspectos financeiros. Levei mais de uma hora para explicar as mais simples coisas para ele. Finalmente, quando terminamos, eu caí na poltrona e suspirei exaustivamente.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen." Ele disse enquanto se levantava. Segui sua liderança enquanto ele caminhava em direção à porta. "Eu tenho um pequeno 'agrado' esperando por você. Espero que você goste." Ele sorriu quando abriu a porta e caminhou para o bar.

Eu vi Bella emergir das sombras, os olhos manchados de tanto chorar. Quebrou meu coração vê-la assim.

"Sr. Cullen, vou deixá-lo e a Bella sozinhos. Você pode pedir _qualquer coisa_ que quiser dela." Jerry salientou o 'qualquer coisa' um pouco demais para o meu gosto. Ele então saiu para um dos quartos no corredor.

Eu então caminhei até ela e segurei seu rosto delicadamente. Uma sensação eletrizante pulsou através de mim quando toquei seu rosto. Eu trouxe a cabeça dela para cima de modo que ela estava olhando para mim. Eu apenas olhei em seus olhos, procurando. Procurando a resposta de por que eu estava tão atraído por ela. Mas tudo que eu podia ver era medo, tristeza e preocupação.

Eu finalmente disse, "Você não precisa fazer nada. Eu só quero falar com você. Eu não sou como os outros homens."

Ela não respondeu. Ela apenas olhou para mim com confusão. Ela provavelmente não estava acostumada à generosidade. Duvido que eles dêem muito disso por aqui.

"Oh, sério? Então por que você estava me olhando na noite anterior então?" Ela respondeu asperamente.

Eu ri. "Eu não estava assistindo as outras apresentações. Eu só vim para fazer um acordo com Jerry para comprar este lugar. Eu estava olhando para você porque-" Tomei uma respiração, "Porque você me hipnotizou. Eu não costumo olhar strippers, sem ofensa, claro, mas você era extraordinariamente bela. E o olhar em seus olhos me diz que não é desejo seu estar aqui. Diz que você deseja ser livre deste lugar, mas não pode." Eu finalmente confessei em um sussurro. Desviei o olhar, com medo de ver a reação dela à minha confissão.

"C-como você me conhece tão bem?" Ela perguntou.

Eu dei uma risada em resposta. Honestamente, eu não tinha idéia. Isso apenas veio... naturalmente. Eu finalmente respondi. "Eu não sei. Mas eu apenas sei, sabe?"

Ela olhou para baixo envergonhada e sussurrou, "Estou longe de ser bonita".

Olhei para ela, incrédulo. Esta mulher diante de mim era insegura sobre a sua beleza? Ela era mais bonita do que a própria Afrodite. Como ela poderia pensar isso?

Levantei seu rosto para mim e soprei contra a sua pele, "Receio que eu tenha que discordar".

Ela olhou para mim quando seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Então, suas lágrimas derramaram. Eu a puxei em meus braços, esperando confortá-la tanto quanto eu podia. Eu fiquei ali, acariciando seus cabelos, esperando que ela se acalmasse. Ter seu pequeno e frágil corpo em meus braços me fez questionar o que era a vida uma vez sem ela. Seu pequeno corpo moldava com o meu. Parecia simplesmente tão... _certo._

Finalmente, quando seu choro acalmou, eu cautelosamente perguntei a ela, "Você está bem?"

Ela concordou e pediu desculpas por arruinar minha camisa.

"Está tudo bem." Respondi. Tomei essa oportunidade para me apresentar, "Percebi que eu nunca realmente me apresentei. Eu sou Edward Cullen".

Ela sorriu. Isso me tirou o fôlego. Se eu pudesse, eu dedicaria minha vida a fazê-la sorrir mais vezes.

"Isabella Swan." Ela respondeu, "Por favor, me chame de Bella".

Então, eu me lembrei do que Bella finalmente significava. Sim, ele se adequava muito bem.

"Bella. Concordo com o seu nome. Você realmente é bela." Levantei a minha mão para acariciar delicadamente seu rosto.

Ela então olhou para mim. Olhei de volta, memorizando tudo sobre seu adorável rosto. Dos seus profundos olhos castanhos aos seus lábios carnudos, rosados e angelicais.

De repente, ela desviou o olhar e olhou pensativa para fora pela janela. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto enquanto ela fungava.

"Bella?" Eu chamei. Ela não olhou na minha direção. Ela apenas fechou os olhos, fazendo mais lágrimas caírem.

Cobri seu rosto com ambas as minhas mãos e trouxe seu rosto para mim. Seus olhos ainda estavam molhados de lágrimas. Eu só desejei que eu soubesse o que era que a estava perturbando. Era óbvio que ela teve uma má experiência no passado. Eu só queria parar essas lágrimas de caírem.

Ela suspirou e olhou para baixo novamente. Eu a puxei em meus braços novamente. Ela apoiou suas mãos contra o meu peito e lentamente deslizou suas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu sabia que ela podia ouvir meu coração batendo de forma errática. Se ela apenas soubesse que tipo de efeito tinha sobre mim.

"Por favor, me diga." Eu pedi.

"Não se preocupe comigo." Mas como eu poderia _não_ me preocupar? Vê-la em tal estado estava quebrando meu coração.

Ela afastou-se e endireitou o casaco que ela estava usando.

"Então. O que o traz aqui? Quero dizer, eu sei que você deseja comprar este clube, mas, por quê?" Ela perguntou, fingindo entusiasmo. Eu poderia dizer que ela sinceramente queria mudar de assunto.

Eu disse a ela sobre o meu amor pela música e como minha família estava se lançando para ajudar. Através de tudo, ela olhou para mim, perplexa, se agarrando em cada palavra que eu disse.

"Uau." Ela disse, ainda tentando compreender o que eu tinha acabado de contar a ela.

"Você não tem idéia de como é fácil eu me abrir para você. É simplesmente tão diferente com você." Eu confessei.

"Então." Eu disse, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor. "Agora é minha vez de fazer a _você _as perguntas".

Ela me contou sobre o seu passado. A morte dos seus pais, Susan. E Ryan. Se eu pudesse, eu dirigiria até lá e daria a ele um pedaço da minha mente. Ela então me disse como ela veio parar aqui. E como ela deseja que ela esteja livre deste lugar. E, o mais importante, como ela se culpa por todas as tragédias que aconteceram. Ela realmente me surpreendeu. Ela era diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci.

Ela então me contou as suas tentativas de escapar deste lugar e como ela planejava fugir uma vez que ela tivesse atingido a idade de 18 anos.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. "Bella..." Eu sussurrei.

Ela agarrou minha camisa e olhou para mim. "Por favor, não vá." Ela sussurrou.

Eu suspirei e a puxei para o meu peito. Como alguém como ela poderia sofrer tanto? Como eu gostaria de poder levar sua dor para longe, de dar a ela a felicidade que ela merece.

Depois de um tempo, ela deslizou para fora dos meus braços, olhando para baixo. Então, eu a ouvi suspirar e olhar para cima. Eu gostaria de saber o que ela estava pensando. Os pensamentos da maioria das pessoas podem ser lidos facilmente pelas suas expressões. Mas ela, ela me surpreendia. Ela era tão diferente. Tudo sobre ela me chamava, querendo mais.

Saí do meu devaneio e a vi olhando para mim. Eu então percebi que tinha estado olhando para ela. De repente, eu fiz algo que eu não tinha feito há muito tempo.

Eu corei.

Em seguida, conversamos sobre coisas mais leves. Contei a ela sobre Carlisle e Esme e como eles tinham me adotado, a Emmett e Alice. Como eu me interessei por música e os percalços em que eu e Emmett entramos quando éramos meninos.

Fomos abruptamente interrompidos por uma batida forte na porta.

"Sr. Cullen, senhor. Receio ter que fechar em breve. Eu preferiria se pudéssemos conversar um pouco mais antes de eu fechar." A voz rouca de Jerry chamou do outro lado da porta.

"Hum, muito bem então. Vou sair em poucos minutos. Deixe-me guardar as minhas coisas." Eu menti, tentando conseguir um pouco mais de tempo com Bella.

"Eu acho que você tem que ir." Bella finalmente disse, decepcionada.

"Não se preocupe. Nós nos veremos em breve. Vou voltar amanhã à noite. Vejo você depois." Eu disse, animado mesmo.

Eu a vi assentir antes de caminhar em direção à mesa para pegar minhas coisas e entregá-las para mim. "Promete?" Ela sussurrou preocupadamente.

Eu ri e assenti. Recolhi minhas coisas e baguncei seu cabelo levemente. Depois de tomar um último bom olhar em seus olhos, caminhei em direção ao escritório de Jerry para discutir sobre eu vir amanhã à noite. Por fim, eu saí. As estradas estavam quase vazias quando entrei no carro. Uma vez na minha viagem de volta, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era Bella. Bella. Bella.

De repente, percebi que o semáforo estava vermelho e bati no freio. Suspirei de alívio e ri nervosamente, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Finalmente cheguei em casa e estacionei meu carro na garagem. No momento em que voltei, quase todos estavam dormindo. Todos, exceto Alice, que estava assistindo seu programa favorito de fim de noite que a mantinha atualizada sobre as últimas tendências da moda. Revirei meus olhos e cuidadosamente caminhei pelas escadas, na esperança de não fazer nenhum som. Infelizmente, minha irmã estava muito atenta para isso.

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela guinchou da sala de estar. Isso me faz pensar como ela pode ser tão entusiasmada a essa hora da noite.

"Boa noite, Ally." Eu disse cansadamente. Eu finalmente cheguei ao meu quarto. Larguei minhas coisas no canto antes de saltar para a cama. Eu estava cansado demais para me preocupar em trocar de roupa. Quando adormeci, a última coisa que pensei foi Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam de todos os acontecimentos pela visão de Edward? Dá pra notar que foi 'amor à primeira vista' para ambos... ;)_

_Ah, depois de praticamente um mês sem postar aqui, a partir de agora pretendo postar normalmente, todas as quintas-feiras! Só voltei a postar hoje pq não consegui terminar a tradução a tempo de postar na semana passada... Dêem uma olhadinha no novo cronograma que coloquei no meu perfil.  
><em>

_Deixem reviews! Acho que não custa nada vc´s perderem 2 minutos pra deixar uma review, certo?_

_Até quinta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com um sorriso no meu rosto. Andei em direção à janela para saudar o sol. Mas nem mesmo isso poderia se comparar com a beleza que irradiava _dela_. Decidi tomar um banho, já que não tinha tomado na noite passada. Eu me sentia todo pegajoso. Depois de me despir, entrei no chuveiro. Pulei levemente quando meu pés tocaram o chão de mármore frio. Mas relaxei assim que a água quente bateu no meu corpo. Os músculos nas minhas costas desfizeram os nós sozinhos enquanto as gotículas de água corriam pelas minhas costas. Depois de uns bons dez minutos no chuveiro, eu o desliguei e saí, secando-me com a minha toalha azul favorita.

Coloquei minha samba canção com padrões listrados. Emmett e Jasper sempre riam quando eu desfilava por aí com esse tipo de cueca, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Elas eram muito confortáveis. Decidi ficar sem camisa, já que eu não tinha intenção de sair do meu quarto pelo dia inteiro. Liguei meu aparelho de som e peguei o meu livro de cabeceira. Era "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". Eu ainda tinha que terminar este livro que eu tinha emprestado da biblioteca cerca de uma semana atrás. Isso me lembra que eu tinha que devolvê-lo em breve. Eu prefiriria não ser multado por devolver este livro atrasado.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, finalmente terminei o livro. Coloquei uma calça e uma camisa de botões e verifiquei meu cabelo para ver se estava decente. Depois de decidir que eu estava apresentável o suficiente para sair de casa, peguei minhas chaves, carteira e o livro e corri escadaria abaixo. Eu então liguei o carro e dirigi até Port Angeles. Quando cheguei na biblioteca, me dirigi até a bibliotecária. Ela era uma senhora que usava grandes óculos. Coloquei o livro no balcão e limpei a garganta. Ela olhou para mim e resmungou antes de pegar o livro e colocá-lo no topo da pilha de livros ao lado dela.

"Obrigado." Eu disse enquanto saía, não querendo ser rude.

Assim que eu estava prestes a ligar o carro, ouvi um barulho de resmungos. Foi então que lembrei que eu não tinha comido ainda o café da manhã. Olhei para o meu relógio. Era 11h55. Decidi ter um almoço mais cedo. Saí do carro e caminhei até uma cafeteria próxima. Quando peguei um assento em uma das mesas do lado de fora, ouvi duas meninas rindo. Eu me virei e vi as duas garçonetes olhando para mim. Revirei os olhos e dei uma olhada no cardápio.

"O que você vai querer, senhor?" Perguntou uma voz. Olhei para cima e vi uma das garçonetes de antes. Ela tinha cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. Ela estava batendo seus cílios tanto que parecia que ela estava prestes a ficar cega.

"Uh." Olhei para o cardápio novamente, "Vou comer o sanduíche de frango e um copo de água, por favor." Eu disse, olhando para ela.

Ela concordou, mas não saiu. Ela simplesmente ficou parada na frente da minha mesa, girando o seu cabelo enquanto batia seus cílios para mim.

"Uh, você tem algo em seu olho?" Perguntei, tentando me livrar dela. Felizmente para mim, isso funcionou. Ela fez uma careta e saiu andando, tentando fazer uma saída dramática. Eu, por outro lado, não poderia me importar menos. Minha mente estava muito nublada com pensamentos sobre Bella. Eu faria qualquer coisa só para ver um sorriso no rosto dela. E seus olhos castanhos me puxavam mais e mais fundo a cada vez. Ninguém poderia se comparar com ela.

Fui puxado para fora dos meus pensamentos pela voz de outra menina. Esta tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos azuis. "Aqui está." Ela disse, colocando o sanduíche e um copo de água na minha mesa. Ela inclinou-se _muito_ mais do que necessário, com um sorriso no rosto. Desviei o olhar com uma expressão entediada.

"Existe alguma coisa _mais _que eu posso fazer por você?" Ela disse no que deveria ser uma voz sensual.

"Não, obrigado." Eu disse, dando uma mordida no meu sanduíche, ignorando-a completamente.

"O que seja. Ele está apenas jogando duro." Eu a ouvi murmurar baixinho. Isso quase me fez engasgar com o meu sanduíche. _Sim, certo!_ Eu pensei.

Depois de terminar meu sanduíche, eu me levantei e fui até o balcão para pagar. A menina no balcão tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros.

"Desculpe por aquelas meninas mais cedo. Elas sempre agem assim em torno dos caras." Ela disse com um sorriso, entregando-me o meu troco.

"Sim, não se preocupe com isso, uh..." Olhei para o seu crachá, "Ângela. Vejo você por aí." Eu respondi. Ela acenou com a mão em resposta. Eu então entrei no carro e voltei para casa correndo, na esperança de conseguir um cochilo antes de ir para Seattle novamente esta noite.

Depois de estacionar meu carro, fui para a casa. Quando abri a porta, notei que estava estranhamente quieta. Fechei a porta silenciosamente, mas o som alto da porta rangendo me delatou.

Em seguida ouvi passos do topo das escadas. Alice apareceu, segurando uma maleta de algum tipo... eu ofeguei. Aquela não era simplesmente uma maleta qualquer. Era a sua maleta especial de maquiagem. Oh, não.

"Ei, Edward! Vamos brincar de se arrumar." Alice disse inocentemente com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Meus olhos se arregalaram de medo. De repente, Emmett e Jasper me abordaram de ambos os lados. Eu lutei impotente contra os seus braços enquanto eles me amarraram a uma cadeira.

"Alice, não! O que quer que você _pense _que eu fiz, eu não fiz! Provavelmente foi Jasper ou Emmett colocando a culpa em mim." Eu disse, tentando o meu melhor para escapar meu caminho para fora da sua tortura de maquiagem.

"Oh, você não fez nada de errado. Jasper e Emmett se recusaram a brincar de se arrumar comigo, então eles concordaram em me ajudar a fazer você brincar." Ela gritou, seu cabelo saltando para cima e para baixo.

"Rose!" Ela chamou. Uh oh. Se Rosalie estava envolvido, as minhas chances de sobreviver a isto diminuía drasticamente. Rosalie desceu as escadas com todos esses aparelhos que eu não tinha idéia do que fazem.

Rosalie ficou atrás e arrumou meu cabelo, colocando gel com brilho sobre ele, enquanto Alice estava ocupada aplicando sombra de olhos e blush no meu rosto. Chutei meus pés de forma impotente. Então Alice aplicou batom vermelho sangue em mim. Jasper e Emmett estavam rindo histericamente e tirando fotos de mim para chantagem no futuro. Rose estava ocupada colocando todos os tipos de presilhas no meu cabelo. Exatamente quando eu pensei que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, Alice tirou um frasco de esmalte cor de rosa. Era isso.

Bem quando ela estava prestes a aplicá-la no meu dedão do pé, eu gritei, "Ok! OK! Pare! Alice, eu vou acompanhá-la nas compras este fim de semana!"

Ela sorriu. "Combinado." Ela respondeu, descartando o frasco de esmalte cor de rosa. Eu suspirei de alívio. Jasper e Emmett finalmente me desamarraram da cadeira.

"Nós temos algumas fotos realmente agradáveis de você. Quer ver?" Emmett provocou, balançando as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

Eu grunhi e irrompi para o meu quarto. Eu vi Esme passando.

"Olá, Edward. Como foi ontem?" Ela olhou para o meu rosto e minha expressão assassina, "Oh, meu Deus." Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando o seu melhor para sufocar a risada.

Entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta, trancando-a, apenas no caso de Alice mudar de ideia. Corri para o banheiro e olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu parecia uma boneca de porcelana! Isto é _muito _afeminado. Eu rapidamente liguei a água e esfreguei toda a maquiagem do meu rosto. O rímel e a base levaram muita esfregação para sair, mas eu consegui. Meus lábios ainda tinham vestígios de batom, não importa o quão duro eu tenha esfregado. Após 20 minutos de esfregar, eu desisti e decidi apenas deitar na minha cama. Fechei meus olhos e derivei para um sono sem sonhos.

Acordei e o quarto já havia ficado escuro. Eu me virei para olhar o meu relógio, que marcava 19h46. Levantei-me e lavei o rosto com água fria para acordar-me totalmente. Desci correndo as escadas e gritei, "Estou indo checar a loja. Volto mais tarde", antes de fechar a porta.

No momento em que cheguei lá, o lugar estava lotado. Após algumas apresentações, Bella finalmente apareceu. Ela inegavelmente recebeu mais aplausos. Seus olhos capturaram os meus enquanto ela descia do palco. Ela era mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. E ela era boa também. Eu realmente amava essa garota. Espere, o quê? Eu realmente amava? Eu mal a conhecia. Amor à primeira vista não é real. Era? Ela corou e desviou o olhar. De repente, um homem se levantou e deu um tapa na sua bunda. Bella pareceu horrorizada e olhou para ele. Cerrei os punhos, segurando-me de atacar o homem. Bella logo desapareceu nos bastidores e eu voltei para os meus papéis.

Em pouco tempo, eu estava sozinho no salão novamente. Então ouvi o farfalhar de pés e Bella tropeçando no salão. Ela estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa até que ela me ouviu e se virou.

"Oi." Eu cumprimentei, sorrindo amplamente.

Ela me perguntou como foi meu dia. Eu disse a ela sobre todo o calvário da maquiagem com Alice e sua turma. Ela começou a rir. Cruzei os braços e estreitei os olhos para ela. Ela logo parou e ficou com falta de ar.

"Já acabou?" Eu perguntei, meus olhos ainda estreitados para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio para impedir de rir mais.

"O que aconteceu depois?" Ela perguntou.

"Hmph, bem, eles colocaram todos os tipos de coisas sobre mim. Por mais que eu lutasse, não adiantou. Eles tiraram várias fotos de mim, para chantagem material. Tive de implorar para Alice parar quando a vi tirar um esmalte rosa".

Depois de dizer isso, ela explodiu em um ataque de risos novamente. Desta vez eu relaxei um pouco e me juntei a ela. Sua risada era simplesmente muito contagiante.

De repente, ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao bar. Eu vi que ela estava prestes a pisar em uma lata vazia de cerveja e já era tarde demais para avisá-la, então eu corri em direção a ela, na esperança de pegá-la antes de ela bater no chão. Ela fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos para o chão. Envolvi meus braços ao redor da cintura dela, impedindo-a de cair de cara no chão.

Ela se virou e olhou profundamente nos meus olhos, assim como eu olhava nos dela. Eu realmente amava essa mulher. Com falhas e tudo. Sua beleza tirava meu fôlego. Segurando seu corpo assim tão próximo ao meu era o céu. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado. Meus olhos então viajaram para os seus lábios. Isso me fez pensar como eles seriam contra os meus. Seus lábios suaves pressionados contra o meu...

Fui puxado para fora dos meus pensamentos pela voz dela. "Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

"Sem problemas." Eu respondi. _Se isso simplesmente acontecesse mais vezes..._

Fiquei olhando para os olhos dela novamente. Eu estava perdido no momento até que Bella finalmente limpou sua garganta e murmurou, "Umm, Edward?"

"Sim?" Olhei mais profundamente naqueles olhos castanhos.

"Eu não posso sair quando você está me segurando assim." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Ah." Eu disse, desapontado por ter que soltá-la. Deixei cair meus braços, deixando que ela levantasse.

Ela olhou pela janela e de volta para mim. De repente, ela pegou minha mão, fazendo-me pular. "Siga-me." Ela disse entusiasmada. "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa".

Por alguma razão, nós estávamos correndo. Ela me puxou pelas escadas todo o caminho até o telhado do edifício. Quando finalmente chegamos lá, ela abriu a porta e saiu. Ela caminhou em direção à borda e inclinou-se contra a grade. Ela olhou para cima e olhou para o céu da noite iluminado. Fiquei parado ali, assistindo. Esta mulher me espantava sem fim. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Ela então se virou e caminhou em minha direção. "Aqui é onde eu venho para pensar, ou ler um bom livro, ou os dois, para limpar a minha cabeça".

Ela suavemente pegou minha mão e puxou para o chão, olhando para o céu.

"Não se preocupe em ficar com a sua roupa suja." Ela disse. "É surpreendentemente limpo aqui".

Fiquei olhando para ela e imaginando se eu poderia amá-la mais do que eu já amava. Eu finalmente suspirei e deitei com ela. Eu faria o que quer que ela me pedisse, mesmo que ela me pedisse para andar com ela para os confins da Terra. Olhei para o céu. A vida tinha suas maneiras de amarrar o destino. Devo ser o homem mais sortudo vivo para ter tropeçado em alguém tão maravilhosa quanto ela. Eu só gostaria de saber se ela se sentia da mesma maneira. Mas, mesmo se ela não se sentisse, mesmo que ela amasse outro homem, eu estaria lá para ela - não importa o quê.

"Você nunca se perguntou," ela disse, sua voz suave e gentil, "o que seria se você fosse uma estrela? Sempre brilhando, iluminando a escuridão da noite?" Ela virou a cabeça em minha direção. Eu só olhava para ela. Ela já era uma estrela. Eu já não me sentia perdido na escuridão por causa dela. Pela primeira vez, senti-me completo. Eu estava prestes a dizer algo quando ouvi uma voz chamar o nome de Bella.

"Eu acho que seria melhor voltarmos antes que Jerry descubra." Ela disse, levantando-se e limpando a sujeira da sua roupa. Eu concordei e nós fizemos nosso caminho apressadamente para o salão principal, rindo todo o caminho, como crianças.

"Bem, eu acho que esse é um adeus por agora." Ela disse, decepcionada.

"Sim..." Eu respondi, exatamente tão desapontado como ela, se não mais.

Assim que ela estava prestes a sair do salão, eu agarrei sua mão. "Espere".

Tirei um cartão do meu casaco e o entreguei para ela. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, basta me ligar." Eu disse.

Ela assentiu e eu a bejei gentilmente na testa, não querendo apressar as coisas. Eu tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos, mas eu sabia que ela precisava de mais tempo. Ela então saiu calmamente.

Suspirei contente. Exatamente então, Jerry entrou no salão e discutimos mais detalhes do negócio. Depois que terminamos, nós apertamos as mãos e eu fui embora - minha mente mais uma vez em Bella. Eu sabia que a amava. Eu tinha certeza disso agora. Eu só esperava que, com o tempo, ela me amasse de volta. Sorri ao pensar nisso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que lindo Edward dizendo que já ama Bella, realmente foi amor à primeira vista o que aconteceu com eles, super fofo *suspira*... No próximo capítulo a história continuará normalmente, sem "repetições" dos acontecimentos..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Minha recomendação hoje é para que vocês leiam as fics da _**_Marta Potter Cullen_**_, ela começou a postar uma nova fic essa semana e a história é muito boa! Passem por lá, leiam e deixem reviews! O link é:_

**_http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7245734/ 1/ Nas_Asas_do_Destino# _**_(retirar os espaços)_

_Ela também já tem outras 2 fics finalizadas e as histórias também são ótimas! Vale a pena ler! E não esqueçam de comentar, sempre!_

_Ah, e amanhã vou estrear uma nova tradução!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da Autora:**

Bella tem 17 anos, mas próxima de completar 18 anos. Edward, por outro lado, acabou de fazer 19 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_**Bella POV**_

"Tchau, Bella." Ele disse, dando-me um abraço - assim como ele sempre faz antes de ir embora.

Edward tinha vindo visitar várias vezes na última semana. Eu tinha ficado ridiculamente próxima dele. Nós conversamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Eu tinha aprendido muito sobre ele. Como o fato de que ele também gostava de ler os clássicos e nós compartilhamos o mesmo gosto musical. O fato de que ele era bonito e inteligente tornou mais difícil para eu me convencer de que ele não é apenas um sonho.

E, Senhor, os efeitos que ele tinha sobre mim! Quando ele sorria, fazia meu coração palpitar loucamente. E quando ele estava perto de mim, abanando a minha pele com seu hálito quente, ele me fazia estremecer de prazer. Roçando seus dedos levemente sobre mim, ele deixava um rastro de faíscas em toda a minha pele. E apenas me olhando com aqueles irresistíveis olhos esmeralda, deixaria meus joelhos fracos - tornava incrivelmente difícil eu me apresentar todas as noites quando ele assistia.

Foi apenas há alguns dias que eu tive uma epifania - eu o amava. Sim, eu amava. Quando eu tinha inicialmente descoberto isso, entrei em pânico. Cada pessoa que eu já aprendi a amar me abandonou, deixando-me para enfrentar as dificuldades da vida sozinha. Não havia nenhuma garantia de que Edward seria diferente. E se, por minha causa, Edward logo seguisse os passos daqueles que eu amei antes? O próprio pensamento de Edward frio, sem vida e imóvel era insuportável.

Mas através de tudo isso, minha mente tinha feito a sua decisão - eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen, mas eu tentava me convencer que não – tanto para o seu bem, quanto para o meu.

Fui puxada dos meus pensamentos quando Edward me abraçou mais apertado.

"Tchau, Edward." Eu suspirei.

Ele me soltou, olhando-me enquanto examinava a minha expressão meticulosamente. "Bella, eu não serei capaz de vir visitar por alguns dias. Infelizmente, Alice pegou um pouco de gripe e todo mundo tem que sair da cidade. Ofereci-me para cuidar dela, vendo como eu devo muito a ela por fazer o mesmo quando eu era mais jovem".

Eu sorri em admiração. Ele realmente se importava com sua irmã. Eu balancei a cabeça, com um sorriso no meu rosto. "É claro. Diga a ela que eu espero que ela se sinta melhor em breve. Cuide-se. Eu não quero que você pegue também." Eu disse em um tom maternal.

Ele assentiu e virou-se, pronto para sair da sala. "Oh, e Edward?" Eu chamei.

Ele se virou enquanto foi pego de surpresa quando eu atirei-me sobre ele. Fiquei na ponta dos pés - tão alto quanto eu poderia ir - e beijei o lado da sua mandíbula, já que eu era muito baixa para alcançar sua bochecha.

"Verei você em breve, ok?" Eu respirei.

Ele riu e deu um aceno fraco. Ele bagunçou meu cabelo antes de sair. Suspirei e me arrastei para o meu quarto quando ouvi a porta fechar.

Quando cheguei lá, troquei para fora da minha fantasia por demais reveladora e coloquei uma enorme camisa e algum shorts. Caí de costas na cama e olhei pensativamente para o teto.

Eu estava apaixonada pelo Adônis da beleza masculina. E, sem mencionar tudo por trás disso, ele tinha a mente de um gênio - fazendo-me sentir insignificante apenas por estar ao lado de uma das criações mais perfeitas de Deus. Não havia nenhuma maneira, nesta vida ou em outra, de que alguém como ele poderia retornar tais sentimentos a uma menina inútil como eu. Eu era Bella Swan, uma prostituta. Eu tinha o cabelo castanho liso e olhos castanhos entediantes. Meus lábios eram excessivamente grandes, provavelmente fazendo-me parecer como um peixe, e o peito era excessivamente pequeno, fazendo-me parecer naturalmente franzina.

Quem poderia querer alguém como eu? Quem poderia algum dia querer Bella Swan?

Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e caí em um sono profundo - não querendo refletir por mais tempo sobre as imperfeições que eu trazia.

Acordei na manhã seguinte para descobrir que o sol já havia alcançado a metade do céu. Levantei-me e de forma grogue caminhei até o banheiro. Assim que peguei o meu reflexo no espelho, eu me virei e me estudei. Eu não era nem um pouco bonita, eu era insignificante. E, acima de tudo, inútil.

Desviei o olhar do espelho, enojada com o que vi, e entrei no chuveiro frio. Fechei os olhos, franzindo a testa, enquanto eu tentava limpar minha mente de todo pensamento desagradável - incluindo aqueles sobre mim mesma.

Finalmente, quando parecia que dias se passaram, saí do chuveiro e sequei meu corpo e cabelo antes de deslizar em alguma roupa confortável. Eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada, então coloquei um dos CD´s antigos e deitei na cama, tentando o meu melhor para acalmar minha mente, que estava latejando por pensar demais. Enquanto ouvia as composições do gênio, Claude Debussy, minha mente lentamente relaxou. Olhei para a janela e não pensei em nada – apenas ouvindo a melodia harmoniosa dançando ao meu redor.

De repente, houve um grande estrondo na minha porta. Fiquei tão surpresa com o barulho repentino que eu pulei, fazendo-me cair da cama.

"Levante-se, sua bruxa!" Gritou uma voz que eu vagamente reconheci como Helena.

Eu suspirei, derrotada. Não havia nada para esperar esta noite. Com Edward não visitando por alguns dias, a vida continuaria como era antes, sem propósito e infeliz.

Agarrei a fantasia que foi deixada do lado de fora da minha porta e rapidamente a coloquei – ajustando e puxando os lugares que eram muito curtos. Finalmente, depois de verificar minha fantasia no espelho, decidi que estava decente o suficiente. Eu bufei. O que eu estava usando agora _não era nada_ decente. Mas eu acho que você poderia chamá-la assim, comparada com as anteriores que eu tive que vestir.

Dirigindo-me ao bar – já que era a minha vez de atender as mesas esta noite - peguei um bloco de notas azul e uma caneta. Fui em direção à primeira mesa que vi - a única no meio do salão. Enquanto anotava os pedidos dos homens, não pude impedir que meus olhos flutuassem em direção à mesa onde ele normalmente sentava - a mesa no canto.

Dez comentários rudes e alguns tapas na bunda mais tarde, o salão estava finalmente vazio – nenhum cliente a vista. Jerry ordenou-me a varrer o chão. _Ótimo, isso esperançosamente vai manter-me ocupada o suficiente para me impedir de pensar muito de novo._

Mas assim que pensei nisso, meus olhos caíram sobre o calendário que estava pendurado atrás do bar. Engoli em seco. Em uma semana, eu estaria comemorando - mais parecido com lamentando - o meu aniversário de 18 anos. De alguma forma, eu não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Senti-me feliz porque eu _finalmente_ seria capaz de deixar este temido lugar, não importa se eu tivesse um lugar para ficar ou não. Eu preferiria ser uma sem-teto do que passar mais um ano neste lugar - suportando os olhares grosseiros dos homens.

Mas eu não podia deixar de sentir uma onda de tristeza correr através de mim. Eu estaria deixando este lugar, deixando Frank - que tinha se tornado meu amigo durante a minha 'estadia' aqui, e Edward. Eu definitivamente sentiria muita falta dele. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não era para ele. Ele provavelmente continuaria sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, casaria e teria filhos adoráveis. Senti uma pontada de dor no meu coração com o pensamento de Edward com outra mulher. Mas, pelo menos, ela o mereceria, ao contrário de mim. Eu provavelmente seguiria com a minha vida nas ruas e becos – lutando fortemente pela minha próxima refeição. Mas, claro, isso era o que eu merecia e nada mais.

Olhei de volta para o calendário novamente. Mais uma semana até o meu aniversário, o dia em que meus pais morreram. Fechei meus olhos apertados, fazendo com que as lágrimas que eu segurava derramassem pelo meu rosto. De repente, houve um estrondo e a porta se abriu. Lá, segurando a porta como apoio com uma mão enquanto segurava uma garrafa de cerveja na outra, estava Jerry - em toda a sua glória bêbada. Ele fez o seu caminho em minha direção de forma vacilante - balançando a garrafa para a esquerda e direita enquanto se aproximava de mim.

Eu lentamente me afastei até que senti minhas costas baterem em algo. Oh, não! Eu estava encurralada.

"Oi, querida!" Ele disse em um tom irregular.

Ele colocou as mãos rudemente de cada lado meu, não deixando espaço para uma fuga. Eu olhei para ele, absolutamente assustada. As lágrimas estavam agora descendo descontroladamente. Ele então começou a beijar o meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos rudemente tocavam meu corpo. Eu gritei, mas foi inútil.

Eu o chutei na virilha e gritei, "Não me toque!" enquanto eu corria para o meu quarto, imediatamente trancando a porta, com medo que ele poderia vir atrás de mim. Eu afundei no chão, inclinando a minha cabeça contra a porta. Infelizmente para mim, ele veio atrás de mim. Ele bateu seus punhos enquanto, bêbado, exigia que eu abrisse a porta. Eu só continuei chorando.

Então, houve um grande e súbito impacto na porta e ela abriu, batendo-me forte nas costas. Quando olhei para cima, vi a figura alta de Jerry parada em cima de mim.

"Você achou que poderia fugir de mim?" Ele perguntou. Ele me pegou e me jogou em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira, fazendo com que a minha lâmpada quebrasse em pedaços. Quando caí no chão, eu podia sentir alguns pedaços de vidro através da minha pele. Eu chorei de dor, mas isso não me ajudaria.

"Hah, isso vai ensiná-la por não me dar o que eu quero." Ele disse, dando-me um último pontapé forte no estômago.

Ele então saiu do quarto, deixando-me chorando no chão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fico com o coração na mão cada vez que uma coisa dessas acontece com a Bella... ela já sofreu tanto, merece ter um pouco de felicidade logo!_

_Então, eu tinha pedido autorização dessa fic no ano passado, aí demorei pra começar a traduzi-la. Depois que comecei a postar a tradução, percebi que a fic não estava finalizada, segundo a autora, só faltava postar um capítulo para o fim! Mas até agora esse último cap. não saiu... eu já mandei e-mail pra ela, mas ainda não obtive resposta._

_Eu estive pensando em postar essa fic 2 vezes por semana, mas daí chegaremos até o último cap. postado pela autora e depois teremos que esperá-la postar mais. Então, o que vc´s acham? Continuo só com 1 cap. por semana, ou começo a postar 2? Até agora a fic tem 23 caps. postados..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_"Hah, isso vai ensiná-la por não me dar o que eu quero." Ele disse, dando-me um último pontapé forte no estômago._

_Ele então saiu do quarto, deixando-me chorando no chão._

Meus olhos se abriram quando os raios de luz espreitaram pelas cortinas. Minha cabeça latejava enquanto eu tentava recordar o que aconteceu. Tentei levantar-me da posição distorcida em que eu estava, mas parei quando uma dor aguda me bateu perto das costelas. Eu gemi e caí de volta no chão, finalmente lembrando os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Fechei os olhos apertados, esperando desaparecer do mundo. Mas, assim que o fiz, a imagem do rosto perfeito de Edward piscou na minha cabeça. Foi então que me lembrei que ele estava voltando hoje. Isso me motivou a levantar-me. Agarrei na mesa ao meu lado e na cama com minha outra mão e empurrei-me em uma posição ereta. _Ok, minhas pernas estão bem. _

Assim que eu estava prestes a ficar em pé, senti a dor aguda de antes e voltei para a minha posição anterior inclinada. _Não há nenhuma maneira que eu serei capaz de me apresentar esta noite, _pensei.

Eu então deitei na minha cama, esperando que isso ajudasse a curar mais rapidamente. Quando ouvi a música em alto volume crescendo do outro lado da loja, Jerry sabia que eu não seria capaz de me apresentar hoje. Que é provavelmente por que ele não tinha invadido meu quarto e começado a gritar comigo.

Quando ouvi a conversa lentamente começar a morrer, percebi que eu veria Edward. Coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, que eram de segunda mão, dadas pela esposa de Frank, e saí para o salão principal. Lá estava, Edward sentado na mesma mesa em que ele sentava normalmente. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado enquanto ajeitou os óculos. Eu fiquei lá, encostada na parede. Perfeitamente contente em apenas observá-lo. Ele parecia bastante concentrado em seu trabalho. Era uma coisa boa que minhas costas não doessem tanto. Eu ainda não poderia fazer nenhum movimento brusco, no entanto. Eu tinha que me certificar de me mover com cuidado e lentamente.

Eu, então, soltei um pequeno suspiro e a cabeça de Edward saltou para encontrar o meu olhar.

"Há quanto tempo você esteve aí?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Não muito tempo." Dei de ombros, caminhando lentamente na direção dele. Eu cautelosamente sentei ao lado dele, certificando-me de que a cadeira estivesse devidamente ajustada para que eu não caísse. Isso já aconteceu antes...

"Por que não te vi lá hoje?" Ele perguntou curiosamente quando inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. Ele era tão bonito. Seus olhos se arregalaram de repente com a realização e ele rapidamente balançou a cabeça, acenando com as mãos furiosamente. "Não, não! Eu não queria dizer isso _dessa forma_. Quero dizer, uhh. Esqueça." Ele ficou vermelho tomate. Eu ri com a forma como ele parecia estar em uma perda de palavras.

"Eu estava um pouco doente. Estou bem agora, no entanto." Eu disse, tentando soar tão confiante quanto possível. Esperando que ele não me pegasse pela minha mentira. Ele olhou para mim, não totalmente convencido, ele pareceu agitar o pensamento.

"Você tem certeza? Você tomou algum medicamento? Você descansou o suficiente?" Ele perguntou com tanta preocupação enquanto gentilmente colocou a mão na minha testa para verificar minha temperatura. Eu imediatamente relaxei sob o seu toque, mas estremeci quando senti a dor em minhas costelas novamente. Edward pegou isso e franziu a testa ainda mais.

"Realmente, eu estou bem. Tão ajustada como um violino." Eu disse, sorrindo tão largamente quanto eu poderia. Eu provavelmente parecia uma idiota.

Edward irrompeu em risadas. Eu olhei para ele. "Você acha que meu sorriso é engraçado?" Eu disse, colocando as duas mãos em meus quadris. Sua risada pareceu morrer quando ele olhou para mim.

"Pelo contrário. Eu acho que é muito bonita." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para os papéis que estavam espalhados sobre a pequena mesa circular.

"Vou assinar o acordo esta noite." Ele murmurou. Olhei para ele. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, mas ele a inclinou para olhar para mim. Seus olhos exibiam piscinas de tristeza, que era exatamente como eu me sentia também.

"Oh." Eu simplesmente respondi, sem saber como agir. Uma vez que Edward e Jerry tivessem finalmente assinado o acordo, eu nunca seria capaz de ver Edward novamente. Nunca serei capaz de ver seu sorriso adorável, seu cabelo bronze desgrenhado e seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas transbordando em meus olhos. Eu mal podia me lembrar como era a vida antes de Edward, embora eu só o conhecesse há algumas semanas. Havia simplesmente algo que era tão _certo _sobre Edward, era simplesmente inegável.

Senti seus braços em volta de mim - ele provavelmente não sabia o que dizer também. Ele enfiou minha cabeça sob seu queixo e suspirou, gentilmente traçando círculos nas minhas costas com o polegar. Ficamos ali, ele me segurando firmemente em seu peito enquanto eu deixava minhas lágrimas silenciosas caírem. Eu me sentia tão contente em seus braços - um sentimento que eu provavelmente não sentiria nunca mais. Como ele poderia se importar com alguém como eu era um mistério. Um mistério que eu preferencialmente deixaria sem solução. Eu saboreava cada segundo dele até que ele gentilmente se afastou.

"Bella, está ficando tarde." Eu balancei a cabeça e, lentamente, me levantei. Meus olhos mostrando o desespero que eu estava sentindo.

"Bella." Ele respirou. Foi então que percebi que os nossos corpos estavam muito próximos um do outro, seu hálito quente ventilando meu rosto enquanto ele olhava para mim – seus olhos verdes segurando tanta intensidade. Eu lentamente me inclinei para frente, assim como ele fez. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, seus lábios estavam nos meus, movendo-se lentamente em sincronia com os meus. Esse beijo foi lento. Não como aqueles aquecidos que você costuma ver nos dias de hoje. Não. Este continha uma infinidade de emoções.

Minhas mãos lentamente se levantaram e enroscaram no macio cabelo bronze de Edward, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes enquanto se moviam contra os meus e suas mãos deslizaram em torno da minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais perto dele. Nossos corpos estavam pressionados um contra o outro, mas moldados perfeitamente um com o outro - como se fosse para ser assim.

De repente, houve uma batida forte na porta. Isso me assustou, fazendo-me saltar - separando-me de Edward. Vi que ele estava tão ofegante quanto eu, seu cabelo bronze mais bagunçado do que o habitual. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto eu gritava, "Eu já sairei!"

Eu me virei para Edward. Ele me beijou. Edward Cullen me beijou. Ele realmente beijou alguém tão patética como eu. Alguém como Bella Swan. Eu me senti tão feliz. Mas tudo isso lentamente foi derrubado quando percebi que esta seria provavelmente a última vez que eu o veria novamente. Olhei para baixo e murmurei, "Adeus, Edward".

"Adeus, Bella." Ele disse quando escovou os lábios suavemente contra os meus. Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos, como um homem que estivesse olhando para a água pela última vez. Olhei de volta, memorizando todas as suas características. Eu nunca queria esquecê-lo. Nunca. Mesmo se ele seguisse em frente, eu ainda o amaria profundamente, não importando quaisquer circunstâncias.

Virei-me e fui embora, as lágrimas quentes deslizando pelas minhas bochechas. _Adeus, Edward._

Naquela noite, chorei até dormir. Mas não foi como as vezes antes. Não. Foi muito pior. Senti a dor no meu coração com a possibilidade de que ele poderia ter me amado de volta.

Acordei na manhã seguinte parecendo como se eu tivesse uma ressaca. Eu de forma grogue fiz o caminho até o banheiro para escovar os dentes. Eu nunca veria Edward, nunca mais. Eu nunca veria seu sorriso torto que sempre faz meu coração saltar uma batida. Ou o seu cabelo bronze permanentemente bagunçado, que era tão suave como a seda enquanto eu corria minhas mãos por eles na outra noite. E, o mais importante, eu nunca veria aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam sempre puxar-me cada vez mais profundamente.

Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido. A vida estava voltando para sua própria ruindade novamente. Finais felizes não são nunca realmente finais felizes. Eles são sempre seguidos por algo muito pior - algo que esqueceram de mencionar nos contos de fadas.

Os dias passaram em um borrão. A vida continuou como era antes. Chata e previsível. Eu me levantava, trocava de roupa, me apresentava e voltava para a cama. Ninguém se preocupou em perceber a minha falta de vida. Quando é que eles algum dia perceberam.

Agora faltavam dois dias até o meu aniversário. Até o dia em que meus pais morreram naquele acidente de carro. O que resultou em eu acabando aqui. Se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta, nada disso teria acontecido. Por que eu fui tão arrogante? Não me admira que Deus tenha me enviado para pagar minhas dívidas. Eu certamente merecia isso.

Naquela noite, eu estava no turno de atender as mesas novamente. Concordei com as exigências dele, sabendo que eu não tinha outras opções. Foi então, enquanto eu estava tentando chegar até a outra extremidade do salão para entregar uma cerveja a um homem, que ouvi Jerry conversando com algum estranho.

"Ei, Mike." Ele disse, limpando o interior de um copo, "O de sempre?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Nada de álcool para mim esta noite. Estou pensando em ter algum divertimento." O homem loiro respondeu.

Os olhos de Jerry se arregalaram e ele sorriu maldosamente. "Ah. Temos muitas meninas. Faça a sua escolha!"

Assim que ele disse isso, eu tive que andar para chegar à mesa do homem. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora.

Os olhos de Mike me seguiram enquanto eu passava. Ele rapidamente voltou para Jerry, animadamente. "Eu a quero. A de cabelos castanhos".

Jerry se inclinou para os lados para ver quem Mike estava apontando. Eu tentei o meu melhor para esconder o meu rosto com o meu cabelo, mas não adiantou.

"Ah, eu vejo que você viu a nossa jovem Bella. Ainda virgem, ela é. E, por causa disso, ela vai custar um pouco mais".

"Eu não me importo. Dê o seu preço e você o terá. Contanto que eu possa tocá-la uma noite, Mike vai voltar para casa um menino realizado." Ele disse, rindo maliciosamente.

Ele entregou o dinheiro a Jerry, fazendo Jerry sorrir largamente.

"Espere até a hora do fechamento. Então ela é sua até amanhã de manhã".

A cor se esvaiu do meu rosto. Eu rapidamente saí do salão para voltar para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Eu estava tremendo. Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu tinha apenas 17 anos. Eu _não _estava pronta para isso. Eu estava assustada. Eu realmente estava. Arrastei-me para um canto e segurei meus joelhos, tentando me acalmar tomando respirações profundas e longas.

Eu acidentalmente bati na mesa ao meu lado e senti alguma coisa cair. Olhei para baixo e lá, impresso em um pequeno cartão, estava o nome de Edward e número de telefone.

Então, houve um grande estrondo na porta.

"Ei, querida. Abra. É hora de se divertir um pouco!" Uma voz gritou. Eu o reconheci como Mike. Não! Não estava nem perto da hora de fechar ainda. Ele veio mais cedo. Não, não, não!

De repente, notei o cartão que eu estava segurando na minha mão. Eu rapidamente peguei o telefone e disquei os números.

"Olá?" Uma voz familiar chamou da outra extremidade do telefone.

"Olá? Edward?" Sussurrei com voz trêmula.

"Bella, é você? Onde você está? Você parece assustada. Você está bem?" Ele disse freneticamente.

"Edward, eu preciso que você venha. Por favor. Há esse homem e ele está planejando violar-me hoje à noite. Por favor, Edward." Eu chorei. As lágrimas estavam agora transbordando.

"O quê? Fique onde você está e tranque as portas. Não saia daí até que eu-"

De repente, a porta se abriu. Eu deixei cair o telefone em surpresa. Lá, na porta, estava o vulto escuro. Lentamente avançando para mim.

"Não!" Eu chorei. Mas a misericórdia não é algo que normalmente é abençoado para alguém como eu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_OMG, tadinha da Bella! Fiquei morrendo de dó dela! Será que Edward vai conseguir chegar a tempo? Que nojo desse Jerry e desse Mike, argh!_

_Bem, a "votação" sobre quantos caps. postar por semana deu empate! Então eu vou continuar com um por semana mesmo, ok? Caso eu consiga adiantar, posto algum antes como "bônus" pra vc´s..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_De repente, a porta se abriu. Eu deixei cair o telefone em surpresa. Lá, na porta, estava o vulto escuro. Lentamente avançando para mim. _

_"Não!" Eu chorei. Mas a misericórdia não é algo que normalmente é abençoado para alguém como eu. _

Empurrei-me mais para trás contra a parede. Meus olhos procuravam pelo quarto para uma forma de escapar dele, mas não havia nenhuma. Minha respiração acelerou quando ele se aproximou. Eu sabia que, naquele momento, toda a esperança estava perdida. Ele finalmente ficou na minha frente. Eu olhei para cima para a figura de cabelo loiro elevando-se sobre mim. Ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto olhava para mim com luxúria. Fechei meus olhos apertados. "Por favor." Eu sussurrei entre meus soluços.

Eu o ouvi rir quando agarrou meus ombros e me puxou para cima. Ele me empurrou contra a parede e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Suas mãos percorriam o lado do meu corpo quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu me senti suja. Tentei o meu melhor para afastá-lo, mas ele era muito forte. Ele ignorou meu choro violento enquanto continuou a me tocar. Eu sabia que gritar não ajudaria porque, com a música alta martelando através do prédio, você mal pode ouvir a si mesmo pensar.

Ficando frustrado com as minhas mãos constantemente o empurrando, ele as prendeu para baixo com as suas mãos e continuou a beijar meu pescoço. Ele, então, segurou minhas duas mãos com uma mão enquanto ao mesmo tempo trouxe a outra para baixo até o seu cinto para desatá-lo. Ele finalmente conseguiu tirar seu cinto e começou a puxar suas calças. Eu as ouvi cair no chão quando ele saiu delas. Eu sabia que era o fim. Se eu pudesse apenas ter visto Edward uma última vez.

De repente, a porta foi aberta com um estrondo. Mike virou-se assustado e liberou o seu controle apertado das minhas mãos. Eu mal podia ver a figura por causa de todas as lágrimas nos meus olhos, sem mencionar a pouca iluminação no quarto.

"Solte-a, seu filho da-" Disse uma voz aveludada acompanhada por um som de um soco.

Eu rapidamente limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas das minhas mãos. Olhei ao redor do quarto e vi Edward parado sobre Mike, que estava deitada no chão, inconsciente, com sangue escorrendo da sua testa.

"Edward." Eu disse, correndo para os seus braços. Suas feições de raiva foram rapidamente mascaradas por um olhar de preocupação. Eu soluçava em seu peito enquanto ele suavemente acariciava meu cabelo, mantendo-me próxima. "Shh, está tudo bem. Estou aqui agora." Ele sussurrou, pressionando seu rosto no meu cabelo. Mas, de alguma forma, eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Eu me sentia tão suja.

"Vamos lá." Ele disse. Ele colocou seu casaco em cima de mim e me puxou para fora da porta, mantendo uma mão firmemente na minha cintura enquanto escondi meu rosto em seu peito. Eu poderia dizer que estávamos do lado de fora agora porque a música parecia estar mais fraca neste momento.

Olhei para cima e vi Edward pegando as chaves do seu carro do bolso. Depois de ouvir o bip, ele abriu a porta do banco do passageiro e conduziu-me para dentro. Sentei-me, recostando-se contra o seu suave banco de couro. Eu ainda estava assustada, mas o meu choro acalmou em fungadas.

Edward entrou e dirigiu-se à parte "decente" de Seattle. Ele parou em frente de um hotel parecendo luxuoso e deu suas chaves ao manobrista. Se eu não estivesse tão assustada agora, eu teria argumentado, mas eu não confiava em minha voz o suficiente para falar. Ele estava na minha porta quando eu saí e colocou a mão na minha cintura novamente enquanto entramos no hotel.

A recepcionista era uma jovem mulher que estava claramente gostando do que via. "Posso ajudá-lo?" Ela disse sedutoramente, golpeando seus cílios para Edward. Ignorando completamente a minha presença. Edward não notou seu óbvio flerte e pediu um quarto com uma cara muito séria. Ela fez beicinho e digitou algo no computador antes de entregar um cartão de quarto para Edward.

"Ligue-me se você precisar de alguma coisa." Ela disse com uma piscadela. Edward se virou, ignorando-a completamente e focando em mim. Seu rosto cheio de preocupação.

Tentei o meu melhor para sorrir de modo tranquilizador, mas você dificilmente poderia chamar isso de um sorriso. Assim que entramos no elevador, Edward pressionou o número '6' quando as portas fecharam. Durante todo o passeio para cima, Edward esfregou círculos nas minhas costas suavemente quando percebeu que eu ainda estava tremendo.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso quarto, Edward encaixou o cartão e empurrou a porta aberta quando viu a luz do flash verde. Eu não me incomodei em examinar o quarto. Eu realmente não poderia me importar menos no momento.

Edward me sentou na cama enquanto olhava o guarda-roupa da. Ele puxou um longo roupão e se virou para mim.

"Vamos lá. Vamos trocar a sua roupa." Ele disse delicadamente. "Você pode colocá-lo em si mesma?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não aguentava ficar sozinha agora. Ouvi Edward suspirar. Ele me puxou para cima e me pediu para virar para o outro lado. Ele gentilmente tirou a blusa da minha fantasia, deixando a parte superior do meu corpo nua. Ele segurou o roupão e pediu-me para deslizar minhas mãos para dentro. Fiz isso obedientemente. Amarrei as cordas firmemente juntas e tirei a parte de baixo da fantasia.

"Você terminou?" Edward perguntou. Eu fiz um som de 'mhm' e me virei. Ele ficou ali, olhando para mim, sem saber o que fazer. Eu andei até ele e envolvi minhas mãos em torno do seu torso.

"Apenas me segure. Por favor." Murmurei. Ele balançou a cabeça e me levou para a cama, gentilmente deitando-me nela. Depois de ajustar o edredom, ele tirou os sapatos e subiu também, envolvendo a mão ao meu redor. Eu me aconcheguei mais perto dele, inalando seu cheiro.

Ele gentilmente acariciou meus cabelos e começou a cantarolar uma melodia doce e desconhecida. Eu quase imediatamente adormeci, contente nos braços de Edward.

* * *

><p>Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo-me confortavelmente quente. Senti o braço de alguém em torno de mim e imediatamente entrei em pânico. Quando olhei para cima e vi o rosto de Edward, eu relaxei. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele parecia tão em paz. Examinei seu rosto, suas maçãs do rosto perfeitamente angulares, seus lábios cheios, seu nariz reto. Segui todas as suas características impecáveis. Quando cheguei aos seus lábios, eles se transformaram em um sorriso e beijaram meu dedo.<p>

Lentamente, seus olhos abriram para encontrar os meus. Através das suas pálpebras semicerradas, eu podia ver o verde vibrante dos seus olhos brilhando para mim. Sorri calorosamente para ele._ O que foi que eu fiz para Deus me enviar um anjo tão carinhoso como ele?_

"Bom dia." Ele respirou.

Eu sorri. "Bom dia".

"Como você se sente?" Ele perguntou, preocupação colorindo seu tom.

Senti-me tocada que ele realmente gostasse de mim. "Bem." Eu resmunguei, minha voz ainda ferida de todo o choro da noite passada.

Procurei pela sua mão sob o edredom. Eu a encontrei e a agarrei, dando-lhe um aperto delicadamente. Ele trouxe a minha mão para cima e deu-lhe um suave beijo. Foi quando eu vi as marcas vermelhas em suas juntas.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward. Você está bem?" Eu disse, trazendo a sua mão para mais perto de mim enquanto eu delicadamente acariciava seus ferimentos com meus dedos.

"Não é nada. Não dói, de verdade." Ele disse.

Olhei para ele e coloquei a mão em concha no seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse saboreando o momento.

"Edward." Eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha com o polegar. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. "Obrigada." Eu disse com o máximo de sinceridade que pude reunir.

Ele sorriu torto. Olhamos um para o outro em silêncio confortável. Na minha cabeça, eu estava pensando comigo mesma. Eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Como alguém como ele poderia, possivelmente, sentir o mesmo por mim como eu sinto por ele. Não, não era possível. Ele estava apenas ajudando-me como um amigo. Ele estava sendo agradável, provavelmente tendo pena de mim.

Ouvi Edward suspirar e sair da cama. Eu não percebi que ele só usava sua camisa e boxer para dormir.

"Estou indo tomar um banho e conseguir algumas roupas para você vestir enquanto você toma banho depois." Ele disse enquanto pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro. Poucos minutos depois, eu o ouvi ligar o chuveiro. Eu me levantei e caminhei em direção à varanda. Debrucei-me contra o alpendre e apreciei totalmente a vista na minha frente. Eu não tinha visto a cidade em um longo tempo. Muita coisa mudou desde aqueles cinco anos atrás.

Uma leve brisa soprou, fazendo meu cabelo voar todo - mas eu não me importei. Fechei os olhos e abracei o sentimento de liberdade.

Senti as lágrimas rolando. Não, essas não eram lágrimas de tristeza. Em vez disso, eram lágrimas de alegria. Senti dois braços me envolvendo por trás.

"Hey." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Eu já volto. Não abra a porta para ninguém além de mim, ok?" Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele me deu um beijo casto na bochecha e caminhou de volta para o quarto. Ouvi a porta fechar. Fiquei lá por mais algum tempo antes de pegar uma toalha e entrar no banheiro. Liguei a água quente - a sensação era extremamente boa. Todos os meus músculos que estavam anteriormente tensos, agora estavam começando a relaxar.

Passei shampoo no meu cabelo e lavei meu corpo com sabão antes de finalmente enxaguar tudo. Senti como se eu estivesse lavando toda a sujeira das mãos daquele cara sujo, Mike. Senti-me revigorada e rejuvenescida.

Saí e me sequei completamente com a toalha macia e fofa do hotel e amarrei o roupão novamente. Eu saí e me sentei na cama. Edward ainda não estava de volta, então decidi examinar o quarto. Era extravagante. Eu não sei como não percebi isso imediatamente quando entrei no quarto na noite passada. Estremeci com o pensamento de quanto custa o quarto. Eu teria que encontrar alguma maneira de pagar Edward de volta.

Depois que eu deixar aquele lugar horrível, eu vou começar uma nova vida. Uma com um trabalho, amigos e, o mais importante, a liberdade. Ouvi algo clicar, seguido pelo som da porta abrindo.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward gritou.

"Aqui." Eu respondi, casualmente sentada na cama.

Ele veio com uma sacola de uma loja de algum tipo. Notei que ele também tinha comprado para ele uma roupa totalmente nova.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Legal".

Ele riu. "Obrigado. Estas são suas. Vá se trocar e depois vamos descer para o café da manhã. Eu realmente não sabia o que comprar para você, então eu tive que dizer à pessoa na loja que era para uma amiga minha." Ele coçou a cabeça nervosamente.

Eu ri e acenei com a cabeça. Peguei a sacola que ele me entregou e me dirigi ao banheiro. Eu ofeguei quando vi as roupas que ele me comprou. Era um vestido de alças azul que era forrado com branco na parte superior e uma fita branca no meio. Ele até comprou um chapéu branco para usar com ele*****.

_*__Foto da roupa__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V272728. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu o coloquei e fiquei chocada quando olhei no espelho. O vestido mostrava algum decote, mas caía muito bem. Peguei os sapatos que ele comprou e gemi quando percebi que ele havia comprado saltos*****. Toda Seattle estará em perigo se eu usar isto abertamente. No entanto, eu os coloquei, não querendo usar os sapatos que eu usava ontem. Aqueles daquele temido lugar.

_*__Foto do sapato__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ FRE31-R. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Quando saí, ouvi uma inspiração acentuada de ar. Edward olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. De repente, eu me tornei muito autoconsciente.

"O que? O que há de errado? Eu fiquei mal, não fiquei? Eu provavelmente devo tirar isso. Eu provavelmente pareço-" Mas ele me cortou.

"Não, você está bem. Você está," ele parou e olhou-me nos olhos, "linda".

Eu corei. "Obrigada." Então eu me lembrei de como eu estava irritada antes. Eu o encarei. Ele ficou imediatamente perplexo. "Edward Cullen. Quanto exatamente você gastou com essas roupas?"

"Não vou te dizer." Ele disse em tom de brincadeira. Apertei os olhos para ele.

"Tudo bem! Mas eu _vou_ encontrar alguma forma de pagar você de volta por tudo isso".

"O que você disser, Bella." Ele riu. "Vamos lá. Vamos conseguir alguma comida".

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou porta afora. Eu me sentia surpreendentemente segura sempre que ele estava perto de mim. Como se nada no mundo pudesse me machucar quando ele estava por perto.

Quando saímos do hotel, nós caminhamos um pouco, fazendo pequenas conversas, até que finalmente chegamos a uma pequena barraca de cachorro quente no parque.

Levantei minha sobrancelha. "Cachoro quente no café da manhã?"

Ele olhou para o relógio. "Bem, são quase meio-dia. Duvido que qualquer loja ainda esteja servindo café da manhã".

Revirei os olhos.

"Dois, por favor." Edward disse ao homem, levantando dois dedos para acompanhar seus pedidos.

"Ok." Disse o homem. Ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e um bigode longo, que enrolava nas extremidades. Mas ele parecia muito amigável. Ele nos entregou nossos cachorros quentes e murmurou um amistoso 'Bom apetite'.

Edward e eu depois pegamos um café e fomos sentar em um banco. Nós brincamos sobre pequenas coisas, o que nos levou mais tempo para terminar a nossa comida. Notei que Edward tinha um pouco de molho em seu rosto, então peguei um lenço de papel para limpá-lo.

"Você tem um pouco de molho em seu rosto. Não se mexa." Ele parou de se mexer e ficou me olhando enquanto me concentrei fortemente em limpar o molho do seu rosto. Quando finalmente limpei, eu exclamei, "Feito!" com um sorriso triunfante.

Olhei para ele. Ele estava me olhando calorosamente. Corei e desviei o olhar.

"A cor azul combina com você." Ele elogiou.

"Obrigada." Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha.

"Bella." Ele disse. Eu me virei para encará-lo novamente. "E-eu preciso te dizer uma coisa".

Ele olhou para mim nervosamente. Como se ele estivesse contemplando com ele mesmo se me diria ou não 'uma coisa'. Olhei para ele calmamente, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Bella, eu só conheço você por não mais de duas semanas, mas sinto como se eu te conhecesse há mais tempo. Quando estou com você, tudo parece tão certo e minha vida é subitamente brilhante novamente. Você ilumina a minha vida, Bella. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim agora. Eu a-amo você, Bella." Ele gaguejou. Ele olhou para mim através dos seus longos cílios. Percebi que eu estive segurando a minha respiração o tempo todo, então eu a soltei.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. "E-eu não acho que eu posso".

Sua expressão quando ouviu as minhas palavras foi de cortar o coração. Meu coração doeu porque eu sabia que era eu quem estava lhe causando dor. E eu _causaria _dor a ele se eu admitisse meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ufa, Edward conseguiu chegar a tempo e salvar Bella das garras de Mike... e os dois dormindo juntos foi tããão fofo *suspira*... e Edward se declarou pra ela, mas o que será que Bella vai fazer?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 **

_**Edward POV**_

"Tchau, Bella." Eu disse, abraçando-a firmemente, assim como eu sempre fazia. Só que, talvez para ela, isso pode parecer como um gesto amigável - para mim era algo mais. Era algo que eu _precisava_.

Na última semana eu aprendi mais sobre ela do que eu provavelmente sei sobre mim. Eu poderia confiar o meu sentimento mais interior para ela. E o que me compele a mais é a sua reação a tudo. É tão diferente de todos os outros. Quando ela está por perto, meu mundo é cheio de cor e tudo em comparação com ela é monótono e sem graça.

Não era apenas a sua beleza que me atraía profundamente, mas sua personalidade. Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão incrível como ela.

Ela provavelmente só pensava em mim como um amigo, no entanto. Eu não era suficientemente bom para ela. Ela merecia alguém muito melhor.

Mas o pensamento de ela estar com outro homem me machuca mais do que deveria. Foi então que decidi que, apesar de que eu nunca seria suficientemente bom para ela, eu nunca queria deixá-la ir. Eu a abracei mais apertado, inalando seu perfume doce e saboreando a sensação da sua pele quente contra a minha.

"Tchau, Edward." Eu a ouvi suspirar.

Eu a soltei e examinei seu rosto quando eu disse a ela que não seria capaz de visitar por alguns dias. Infelizmente, Alice pegou uma gripe e todo mundo tem que sair da cidade, sobrando apenas eu. Jasper se ofereceu para ficar e estava disposto a cancelar uma reunião no Arizona, mas assegurei a ele que eu seria capaz de cuidar de Alice.

Ela sorriu. "É claro. Diga a ela que eu espero que ela se sinta melhor em breve. Cuide-se. Eu não quero que você pegue também".

Meu coração disparou quando eu a ouvi dizer aquelas palavras. Ela realmente se importava comigo. Balancei a cabeça e me virei, agarrando as minhas coisas para ir embora.

"Oh, e Edward?" Sua doce voz chamou atrás de mim.

Virei-me e ela se jogou em mim. Eu ri. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas, por causa da minha altura, ele pousou no lado da minha mandíbula. Minha pele formigou quando seus lábios entraram em contato com ela.

"Verei você em breve, ok?" Ela disse, olhando para mim sob seus longos cílios.

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo e dei um aceno fraco. Eu baguncei seu cabelo um pouco e saí do salão. Suspirei quando fechei a porta. Eu não seria capaz de vê-la por alguns dias.

Eu sem querer fiz meu caminho para o meu carro e liguei o motor. A viagem toda de volta minha mente vagou para Bella. Como eu gostava de ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua risada.

Cheguei em casa e gritei, "Alice, eu estou em casa!" enquanto trancava a porta da frente. Todas as luzes da casa haviam sido desligadas, mas havia um brilho fraco vindo da sala.

"Aqui." Sua voz resmungou. Sua voz geralmente estridente e borbulhante, agora era áspera e rouca. Andei em direção à sala e acendi as luzes. Encontrei minha irmã espalhada no sofá com uma caixa de lenços ao seu lado e uma pilha de lenços já usados. _Nojento..._

Alice estava usando um moletom rosa e longas calças de moletom. Seu cabelo escuro estava sobressaindo em todas as direções e ela parecia exausta.

"Ei, Edward." Ela disse, dando um sorriso sonolento. Ela assoou o nariz em um lenço de papel e o jogou na grande pilha.

"Ei, como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei, colocando minha mão em sua testa para sentir a temperatura. Ela estava banhada em suor frio.

"Vou fazer para você uma sopa quente." Eu ofereci. Ela assentiu com a cabeça fracamente em aprovação. Fui para a cozinha e procurei nos armários por uma lata de sopa. Depois de ler as instruções, derramei o caldo grosso da lata em uma panela grande e acrescentei um pouco de água para deixá-lo ferver.

Eu fiquei lá, distraidamente mexendo a sopa. Meus pensamentos continuavam correndo de volta para Bella. Seus lábios de forma perfeita, sua pele macia de marfim, sua-

Meu pensamento foi interrompido pela voz de Alice. "Edward, se você não desligar o fogão em breve, a sopa vai queimar e eu vou acabar com envenenamento de alimento em vez de me recuperar e Jasper vai matar você".

Eu rapidamente desliguei o fogão e me desculpei. Enquanto eu estava derramando a sopa em uma tigela, Alice, que estava sentada no balcão, virou para mim e parecia estar olhando de forma perplexa para algo.

"Você realmente se apaixonou forte por ela, Edward." Ela disse.

"Não. É apenas uma paixão. Vai passar".

"Oh, sério? Você estava ali mexendo a sopa com um sorriso em seu rosto. Você nem percebeu o leve cheiro de queimado e eu sim! Eu estava no outro cômodo, veja você. E sem mencionar o fato de que você dificilmente _realmente _sorri. E eu acabei de pegá-lo sorrindo para nada em particular. Explique isso!" Ela argumentou.

"Você realmente acha isso, Alice?" Eu questionei, inseguro.

"Você está apaixonado por ela, Edward. Não há dúvida sobre isso. Todo mundo percebeu. _Até mesmo _Emmett." Ela disse. "Emmett." Ela repetiu com leve ênfase.

É verdade? Eu realmente amo Bella? Pensei fortemente. Eu sempre queria vê-la feliz e estava disposto a desistir de qualquer coisa só para vê-la sorrir. Sim, eu amava Bella. Senti um sorriso rastejando até meus lábios.

"E-Eu amo Bella." Murmurei para mim mesmo.

"Sim, você ama".

Eu ri nervosamente, ainda tentando absorver tudo. Mas então, um pensamento me atingiu. E se ela não me amasse de volta? O que, então? Eu rapidamente empurrei esses pensamentos de lado e entreguei a Alice sua sopa. Ela comeu silenciosamente, permitindo-me algum tempo para pensar.

"Alice, você se importa se eu sair um pouco? Eu preciso clarear a minha cabeça." Perguntei.

"Sim, claro. Vou tirar uma soneca, então eu não serei muito divertida para sair por aí, de qualquer maneira".

"Obrigado." Peguei as chaves do meu carro e saí de casa. Eu dirigi para a trilha. Depois de caminhar por Deus sabe quanto tempo, finalmente cheguei à campina. Deitei na grama macia e olhei para as estrelas. Eu não pude evitar perguntar-me se Bella estava fazendo a mesma coisa agora.

Pensei sobre Bella, a mulher que agora eu percebia que eu amava. Mas o que aconteceria quando o contrato fosse finalmente assinado? Eu não seria capaz de vê-la nunca mais. Então, novamente, ela disse que iria embora quando fizesse 18 anos. Talvez eu pudesse oferecer para ela ficar em nossa casa no meio tempo. Mas e se ela não quisesse isso? E se ela já tivesse uma casa para ficar?

Todos os pensamentos de Bella circulavam na minha cabeça. Depois de um tempo, resolvi voltar. Estava ficando muito tarde e Alice podia precisar da minha ajuda.

Quando voltei, todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas porque Alice tinha adormecido no sofá. Coloquei o cobertor sobre ela para que ela não ficasse com frio. Quando fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido e vesti apenas uma boxer para dormir. Coloquei meu álbum de Debussy e logo adormeci, meus sonhos inteiramente sobre Bella.

Os próximos dias passaram e Alice ficou melhor. Eu estava animado com a ideia de ver Bella de novo. Enquanto Alice estava na cama, eu disse a ela tudo sobre Bella - como ela era bonita, como ela era diferente das outras pessoas e como ela era benevolente.

Naquela noite, eu estava pronto para ver Bella de novo.

Quando eu estava saindo de casa, ouvi Alice chamar da sala de estar, "Edward, é melhor você fazer seus sentimentos conhecidos por ela antes que ela pense outra coisa!"

Rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o carro e, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava em alta velocidade para Seattle. O lugar estava lotado quando cheguei lá. Sentei-me na mesma mesa que eu sempre sentava. Strippers saíram uma a uma, mas eu não visualizei Bella a noite inteira. Eu fiz o meu trabalho, mas continuei sendo distraído com meus pensamentos preocupados. E se ela se machucou?

Então, as pessoas começaram lentamente a ir embora e logo eu era a única pessoa na sala. Continuei fazendo meu trabalho, vendo como eu estava no 'fluxo'. Reajustei meus óculos de leitura enquanto contava a soma de um pequeno custo de renovação.

Então, ouvi um pequeno suspiro e olhei para cima para ver Bella, encostada na parede, olhando para mim.

"Há quanto tempo você esteve aí?" Perguntei com o cenho franzido. Eu poderia estar gastando mais tempo com Bella, ao invés de fazer todo este trabalho.

"Não muito tempo." Ela deu de ombros e caminhou em minha direção. Notei seus movimentos lentos quando ela veio sentar ao meu lado.

"Por que não te vi lá hoje?" Admito que fui um pouco avançado demais, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim.

Eu de repente percebi o que eu _parecia_ estar supondo e meus olhos se arregalaram. Rapidamente balancei a cabeça e acenei furiosamente com as minhas mãos na minha frente. "Não, não! Eu não queria dizer isso _dessa forma_. Quero dizer, uhh. Esqueça." Eu corei vermelho como tomate enquanto ela ria.

"Eu estava um pouco doente. Estou bem agora, no entanto." Ela disse. Notei sua hesitação. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava mentindo, mas eu sabia que ela estava doente, ou machucada.

"Você tem certeza? Você tomou algum medicamento? Você descansou o suficiente?" Eu estava preocupado, tenho que admitir. E se ela pegou uma gripe perigosa, ou uma doença mortal? Coloquei a palma da minha mão em sua testa para verificar a temperatura, só para o caso. Ela estava bem. Talvez eu estivesse simplesmente exagerando.

Ela de repente relaxou da sua posição anterior tensa, mas eu a peguei estremecendo ligeiramente. Eu franzi a testa ainda mais. Ela claramente não estava bem.

"Realmente, eu estou bem. Tão ajustada como um violino." Ela assegurou. Ela estava sorrindo tão amplamente apenas para me convencer. Ela parecia tão bonita que comecei a rir. Ela olhou para mim. "Você acha que meu sorriso é engraçado?" Ela disse, colocando as duas mãos em seus quadris.

Era incrível como ela poderia ser tão linda, mesmo quando ela estava furiosa.

"Pelo contrário. Eu acho que é muito bonita." Eu sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para os papéis sobre a mesa.

"Vou assinar o acordo esta noite." Eu murmurei. Eu tinha que dizer a ela. Eu tinha adiado o suficiente. Ela olhou para mim, mas eu não podia suportar ver sua expressão. Olhei para baixo, mas senti a mão dela inclinar minha cabeça para cima. Ela olhou para mim, como se tentando descobrir como eu estava me sentindo. Seu rosto exibia a mesma emoção que o meu tinha; tristeza.

"Oh." Ela respondeu. Ela parecia tão chateada e eu pude ver seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar.

Eu a abracei, sem saber o que dizer para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Coloquei meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça e gentilmente tracei círculos nas costas dela com meu polegar. Ficamos assim por um tempo antes de eu olhar o relógio na parede e descobrir que era quase meia-noite.

Eu lentamente me afastei. "Bella, está ficando tarde".

Ela balançou a cabeça e lentamente se levantou.

Olhamos um para o outro por um momento. Seus adoráveis olhos chocolate olhando para mim. Senti minha respiração ficar presa na minha garganta com o quanto ela era bonita.

"Bella." Eu respirei. Nossos corpos estavam muito próximos agora. Nós lentamente inclinamos para a frente um em direção ao outro e eu inclinei minha cabeça ligeiramente e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela. Senti enormes solavancos de eletricidade correndo pelo meu corpo. Seus lábios eram macios enquanto se moviam contra os meus. Eu derramei todos os meus sentimentos por ela naquele beijo, esperando que a mensagem fosse transmitida. Ela deslizou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, me trazendo para mais perto dela. Deslizei minhas mãos ao redor da sua pequena cintura, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu. A sensação do seu peito contra o meu trouxe um sentimento tão quente e eu continuei a beijar seus lábios quentes e macios.

Fomos interrompidos por uma batida forte na porta, fazendo Bella saltar. Eu estava ofegante e ela também. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, tentando fazer parecer menos confuso do que já era.

"Eu já sairei!" Ela gritou. Uau, ela me beijou. Eu ainda podia sentir meus lábios formigando do beijo.

"Adeus, Edward." Ela disse tristemente.

"Adeus, Bella." Eu disse, lentamente escovando meus lábios contra os dela. Olhei para ela, sem saber quando eu seria capaz de vê-la novamente. Memorizei seu rosto, jamais querendo esquecê-la. Então, ela se virou e saiu da sala. _Adeus, Bella. _

Naquela noite, depois de finalmente assinar o acordo com Jerry, eu fiquei na cama, olhando para o teto. Eu não poderia evitar sentir-me desapontado. Por causa disso, eu só consegui ter cerca de duas horas de sono naquela noite.

Eu me levantei na manhã seguinte e perambulei em torno da casa o dia inteiro. Alice e Esme tentaram me animar, mas não funcionou. Rosalie estava gritando para eu não roubá-la do lugar. Não existem segredos nesta casa.

Faltavam dois dias até o aniversário de Bella. Eu nunca esqueci a data quando ela me disse da primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Naquela noite, eu fui para Seattle para descontar alguns cheques no banco.

De repente, recebi um telefonema de um número desconhecido.

"Olá?" Cumprimentei para o estranho do outro lado do telefone.

"Olá? Edward?" Perguntou uma Bella soando muito assustada.

"Bella é você? Onde você está? Você parece assustada. Você está bem?" Eu estava muito preocupado agora. O que estava errado? Bella estava machucada? Deus, por favor não deixe que Bella se machuque!

"Edward, eu preciso que você venha. Por favor. Há esse homem e ele está planejando violar-me hoje à noite. Por favor, Edward." Eu podia ouvir o seu choro do outro lado do telefone. Estupro? Nenhum pervertido vai colocar um dedo em Bella se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso!

"O quê? Fique onde você está e tranque as portas. Não saia daí até que eu-" Fui cortado pelo som de uma porta sendo escancarada.

"Não!" Ouvi o meu anjo chorar. Eu rapidamente desliguei e corri para o meu carro. Eu podia ouvir a voz do caixa do banco freneticamente me chamando para pegar meu dinheiro, mas eu não me importei. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em salvar Bella.

Acelerei o motor do meu carro que já estava indo a 100 km/h. Quando finalmente cheguei lá, tudo que eu podia pensar era, 'Por favor, não me deixe estar atrasado, por favor, não me deixe estar atrasado'.

Empurrei através da grande multidão, ignorando a música aos berros. Procurei por todos os quartos no edifício quando eu finalmente ouvi alguém chorando do quarto no final do corredor. Corri para lá e bati a porta aberta.

Bella estava presa contra a parede por um homem loiro que tinha acabado de abaixar o zíper das suas calças e estava beijando o pescoço de Bella. Ele virou-se quando ouviu o barulho.

Eu não conseguia controlar minha raiva mais. "Solte-a, seu filho da-" e eu dei-lhe dois socos fortes na mandíbula e face, sendo o segundo mais forte que o primeiro. O homem loiro caiu no chão e agora estava inconsciente.

Eu estava em cima dele, minhas narinas incendiando enquanto eu pensava em outra maneira de ferir o saco de merda. Mas meus pensamentos violentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Bella. "Edward." Ela gritou, correndo para os meus braços. Eu rapidamente coloquei meus braços em torno dela e a deixei chorar no meu peito enquanto eu gentilmente acariciava seus cabelos.

"Shh, está tudo bem. Estou aqui agora." Eu sussurrei, tentando o meu melhor para acalmá-la.

"Vamos lá." Coloquei meu casaco sobre ela e a levei porta afora, mantendo uma das mãos firmemente em volta da sua cintura, não querendo deixá-la sair da minha vista. Olhei para todos os homens que estavam dando olhares sujos a ela quando passamos por eles. Eu a levei para o banco do passageiro do meu carro e entrei no banco do motorista. Eu rapidamente dirigi para o hotel decente mais próximo e entreguei as chaves ao manobrista.

Fui em direção à recepção e pedi um quarto. Uma vez que foi feito, eu rapidamente virei meu foco de volta para Bella. Ela parecia ainda estar assustada e eu a puxei para mais perto de mim.

Quando a recepcionista finalmente nos deu o nosso cartão de quarto, eu lentamente puxei Bella para o elevador e apertei o número '6 '. Esfreguei círculos nas suas costas suavemente quando notei que ela ainda estava tremendo.

Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu encaixei o cartão, abri a porta e puxei Bella para a cama. Procurei através do guarda-roupa e tirei um longo roupão branco que o hotel oferecia.

"Vamos lá. Vamos trocar a sua roupa." Eu disse delicadamente. "Você pode colocá-lo em si mesma?" Era bastante óbvio que não seria muito confortável dormir naquela 'fantasia'.

Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio e eu sabia que ela ainda estava traumatizada. Eu suspirei. Como vou fazer isso? Eu a puxei para cima e pedi a ela para virar para o outro lado. Eu gentilmente retirei a parte de cima da sua fantasia. Suas costas não ficaram completamente expostas, mas eu tive que me impedir de estender a mão para sentir sua pele macia de marfim. Segurei o roupão e pedi a ela para deslizar as mãos e ela o fez. Ela então amarrou as cordas e tirou a parte de baixo da sua fantasia.

"Você terminou?" Eu perguntei. Ela respondeu com um 'mhm' e se virou. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Lá estava ela, parada diante de mim em nada além de um roupão. Eu tive que empurrar todos esses pensamentos de lado. Ela então caminhou até mim e colocou seus minúsculos braços em torno da minha cintura.

"Apenas me segure. Por favor." Ela murmurou. Eu assenti. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz. Eu a puxei para a cama e a deitei. Ajustei o edredom e tirei minha calça porque eu não conseguia dormir com isso vestido. Eu estava prestes a tirar a minha camisa quando me lembrei que eu dormiria com Bella. Ela não seria capaz de lidar com isso agora.

Deslizei para a cama com ela e envolvi um braço em volta da sua cintura enquanto ela se aconchegou no meu peito. Eu gentilmente acariciei seus cabelos e comecei a cantarolar a melodia da canção que escrevi para ela. Sua canção de ninar.

Ela logo caiu no sono, mas eu fiquei acordado um pouco mais, apenas olhando para seu lindo rosto. Como alguém poderia ferir um anjo como ela? Isso deveria ser ilegal. Olhei para ela um pouco mais antes de finalmente adormecer.

Fui despertado pela sensação de calor dos seus dedos traçando o meu rosto. Quando ela traçou os meus lábios, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Dei ao seu dedo um pequeno beijo e lentamente abri meus olhos. Ela sorriu calorosamente para mim e meu coração quase derreteu. Ela era bonita demais para o seu próprio bem.

"Bom dia." Eu sussurrei. Ela sorriu. "Bom dia".

"Como você se sente?" Eu perguntei, certificando-me que aquele porco vil da noite passada não havia lhe causado qualquer lesão.

"Bem." Ela resmungou. Senti a mão dela vagando sob o edredom e finalmente agarrando a minha, apertando-a um pouco. Eu trouxe a sua mão até meus lábios e gentilmente dei-lhe um beijo. Eu, então, ouvi seu suspiro.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward. Você está bem?" Ela disse, trazendo a minha mão para mais perto dela enquanto ela delicadamente acariciava os ferimentos com seus dedos.

"Não é nada. Não dói, de verdade." Eu admiti.

Ela olhou para mim e cobriu meu rosto com uma mão. Fechei os olhos, apreciando o calor que estava se espalhando através de mim pelo seu toque.

"Edward." Ela disse, enquanto suavemente acariciava a minha bochecha com o polegar. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela. "Obrigada." Ela disse com sinceridade.

Sorri enquanto olhamos um para o outro em um silêncio confortável. Como é que tenho tanta sorte de tropeçar em cima de uma mulher tão especial? Eu ponderei.

Finalmente, eu suspirei e saí da cama. "Estou indo tomar um banho e conseguir algumas roupas para você vestir enquanto você toma banho depois." Eu disse. Peguei uma toalha e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei meu tempo no chuveiro, relaxando-me até que eu finalmente decidi que eu tinha ficado ali o tempo suficiente. Vesti as roupas que eu usei ontem e saí do banheiro. Encontrei Bella do lado de fora na varanda. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu cabelo estava gentilmente voando com o vento. Ela me tirou o fôlego.

Passei meus braços em volta da cintura dela por trás. "Hey." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Eu já volto. Não abra a porta para ninguém além de mim, ok?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

Saí do quarto e fui até uma loja perto do hotel. Escolhi algumas roupas para mim e troquei para elas, pagando por elas quando saí.

Eu então caminhei até uma outra loja. Naveguei pela loja, mas não tinha ideia do que comprar para Bella. Dirigi-me ao balcão onde uma mulher, provavelmente na casa dos cinquenta anos, estava lendo um romance.

Limpei a garganta. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Desculpe-me, a minha... amiga e eu estávamos a caminho de Forks para visitar minha família, mas estava ficando tarde, então nós decidimos ficar em um hotel para passar a noite. Nós não trouxemos nenhuma roupa, veja só. E eu estava esperando surpreendê-la. Você poderia me ajudar a escolher algo bom para ela vestir?"

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos acreditando e sorriu. "Claro".

Ela me perguntou que cor eu preferiria e pensei duramente. Ela ficava excepcionalmente bonita em azul, então sugeri isso. A mulher concordou e escolheu um vestido azul, um chapéu branco e um par de sapatos de salto para ir com ele. Paguei pela roupa e fiz meu caminho de volta para o hotel.

Quando voltei, Bella estava sentada na cama, olhando pensativamente para o chão.

"Bella?" Eu chamei. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu. Ela olhou para mim e levantou e sobrancelha. "Legal." Ela disse, apontando para a minha roupa nova. Eu ri.

"Obrigado. Estas são suas. Vá se trocar e depois vamos descer para o café da manhã. Eu realmente não sabia o que comprar para você, então eu tive que dizer à pessoa na loja que era para uma amiga minha." Eu ri nervosamente e cocei minha cabeça.

Ela riu e pegou a sacola. Quando ouvi a porta do banheiro fechar, saí para a varanda e olhei ao redor. Havia um parque próximo onde poderíamos conseguir comida. Quando ouvi a porta do banheiro destrancar, voltei para o quarto.

Ela saiu deslumbrante no vestido que a fazia brilhar.

De repente, ela tornou-se muito nervosa quando percebeu meu olhar de sondagem. "O que? O que há de errado? Eu fiquei mal, não fiquei? Eu provavelmente devo tirar isso. Eu provavelmente pareço-"

Eu rapidamente a cortei. "Não, você está bem. Você está linda." Assegurei a ela, olhando em seus olhos cor de avelã.

Ela corou e murmurou um agradecimento. Então, ela olhou para mim. Certo, isso foi inesperado.

"Edward Cullen. Quanto exatamente você gastou com essas roupas?" Ela perguntou em um tom exigente. Eu sabia que ela não era uma pessoa que gostava que gastassem dinheiro com ela.

"Não vou te dizer." Eu provoquei. Ela apertou seus olhos para mim. "Tudo bem! Mas eu _vou_ encontrar alguma forma de pagar você de volta por tudo isso".

"O que você disser, Bella." Eu ri. "Vamos lá. Vamos conseguir alguma comida".

Peguei a mão dela e a puxei porta afora.

Quando saímos do hotel, nós caminhamos um pouco, fazendo pequenas conversas, até que finalmente chegamos a uma pequena barraca de cachorro quente no parque.

Olhei para todos os homens que estavam olhando para ela no caminho, mas eu não poderia culpá-los, no entanto. Ela era simplesmente muito irresistível.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Cachorro quente no café da manhã?"

Olhei para o meu relógio. "Bem, são quase meio-dia. Duvido que qualquer loja ainda esteja servindo café da manhã".

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Dois, por favor." Eu disse ao homem, levantando dois dedos.

"Ok." Disse o homem. Ele nos entregou nossos cachorros quentes e murmurou um amistoso 'Bom apetite'.

Fomos então pegar um café e sentamos em um banco. Nós brincamos sobre pequenas coisas, o que nos levou mais tempo para terminar a nossa comida. Bella então levantou o seu lenço de papel.

"Você tem um pouco de molho em seu rosto. Não se mexa." Eu parei de me mover completamente e fiquei olhando enquanto ela se concentrava forte para limpar o molho do meu rosto. Ela era tão adorável. Quando finalmente terminou, ela exclamou "Feito!" com um sorriso triunfante. Ela era simplesmente uma criatura magnífica.

Ela corou quando percebeu que eu a olhava e desviou o olhar.

"A cor azul combina com você." Elogiei.

"Obrigada." Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Bella." Eu disse. Ela se virou para me encarar novamente. "E-eu preciso te dizer uma coisa".

Minha respiração era instável. Eu estava pensando se devia ou não dizer a ela. Decidi que eu diria. Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Bella, eu só conheço você por não mais de duas semanas, mas sinto como se eu te conhecesse há mais tempo. Quando estou com você, tudo parece tão certo e minha vida é subitamente brilhante novamente. Você ilumina a minha vida, Bella. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim agora. Eu a-amo você, Bella." Eu estava gaguejando quando terminei. Olhei para ela, esperando para ver sua reação. Ela exalou. Minhas mãos suavam da ansiedade.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou. "E-eu não acho que eu posso".

Com estas poucas palavras, meu mundo desabou. Olhei para baixo, envergonhado. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu podia sentir as lágrimas transbordando em meus olhos e que estavam ameaçando derramar.

"Oh." Eu sussurrei. "Eu entendo",

"Não, Edward. Deixe-me terminar." Ela disse, tomando o meu rosto com as suas pequenas mãos, fazendo-me olhar para ela.

Ela, então, respirou fundo antes de continuar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam da visão do Edward sobre os acontecimentos? O que será que Bella vai dizer a ele?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem acompanhou __**Mr. Horrible**__, postarei uma cena extra amanhã, no link da fic mesmo._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_"Edward." Eu sussurrei. "E-eu não acho que eu posso"._

_Sua expressão quando ouviu as minhas palavras foi de cortar o coração. Meu coração doeu porque eu sabia que era eu quem estava lhe causando dor. E eu causaria dor a ele se eu admitisse meus verdadeiros sentimentos._

_"Oh." Ele sussurrou. "Eu entendo"._

_"Não, Edward. Deixe-me terminar." Eu disse, tomando o seu rosto com as minhas mãos._

_Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. _

"Não é que eu _não _ame você, Edward. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não amo. É só que, eu não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso." Eu disse balançando a cabeça. "Cada pessoa que eu já amei, eles morreram e é tudo por minha causa. Eu gosto de você demais para deixar que isso aconteça com você." Eu confessei, uma lágrima deslizando pela minha bochecha.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou, ainda tentando processar as minhas palavras.

"Por favor, não chore." Eu disse enxugando as lágrimas que escaparam dos seus olhos com o meu polegar.

"Bella, eu prometo a você. Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eles não morreram por sua causa. Estava simplesmente destinado a acontecer. Você não teve nada a ver com isso." Ele disse enquanto pegava as minhas duas mãos e olhava para mim suplicantemente. "Por favor, Bella. Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto e eu prometo a você que eu não te deixarei. Por favor, Bella." Sua voz estava rachando no final disso.

Eu estava pronta para isso? Eu poderia permitir-me admitir meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele? Uma parte de mim estava gritando para mim por ser tão egoísta, enquanto outra parte de mim me disse para seguir meu coração. Olhei para ele, o homem que eu amava, enquanto ele pacientemente esperava eu responder. Mais algumas lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos e agora estavam deslizando pela sua bochecha.

"Eu não posso suportar ver você se machucar. Ou pior." Estremeci com o pensamento.

"Eu não vou." Ele assegurou.

Eu finalmente decidi. Suspirei e olhei para ele. "Se você promete, então." Fiz uma pausa, em busca de qualquer dúvida na minha decisão, mas não havia nenhuma. "Eu também te amo." Olhei para ele e sorri calorosamente.

"Sério?" Seus olhos brilharam.

"Sério." Eu disse rindo enquanto lágrimas de alegria escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Edward me puxou para o seu colo e me abraçou apertado. "Bella, você não sabe quanto tempo eu tenho esperado por você dizer essas palavras".

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, acolhendo o calor que estava se espalhando através de mim agora.

Olhei para ele para encontrá-lo já me encarando. Ele levou sua mão para cima para cobrir meu rosto, "Bella, eu posso te beijar?" Ele perguntou.

Eu não perdi tempo e pressionei meus lábios contra os dele. Seus lábios se moviam suavemente contra os meus e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para o beijo. Seus dedos enroscaram seu caminho em meu cabelo enquanto a sua outra mão puxou minha cintura para mais perto dele. Não havia quase nenhum espaço entre nós sobrando enquanto minhas mãos subiam e desciam pelo seu peito bem definido.

Logo nós nos separamos e ambos estávamos rindo loucamente.

"Vamos dar um passeio." Eu disse, puxando-o comigo. Ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto caminhávamos pelo parque e eu continuei roubando olhares para Edward, que parecia estar me observando o tempo todo.

Finalmente, quando chegamos a um prado gramado no meio do parque, Edward parou e me virou. Ele se inclinou mais perto para me beijar, mas exatamente quando nossos lábios estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância, eu saí correndo, rindo loucamente o caminho todo. Eu tirei meus saltos, sabendo que eu tropeçaria se corresse com eles. Edward fico ali parado, atordoado por um momento antes de correr atrás de mim.

Então, exatamente quando ele estava bem atrás de mim, eu tropecei. Edward, que estava bem perto, caiu em cima de mim. Seu corpo foi pressionado contra o meu e seu hálito doce e quente estava soprando em meu rosto.

"Uma malvada como você deve ser punida." Ele brincou.

"Oh, sério? E qual seria a punição?" Eu o desafiei.

"Isso." Ele disse, pressionando seus lábios nos meus. Esse beijo foi mais apaixonado que o anterior. Seus lábios se moviam contra o meu rudemente enquanto sua língua roçou meu lábio inferior, em busca da entrada, que eu lhe concedi. Nossas línguas coliditam uma contra a outra como se estivessem dançando.

"Edward." Eu consegui suspirar entre os beijos.

"Mmm?"

"Devemos parar." Eu disse enquanto continuava a beijá-lo.

"Sim, mhm." Ele respondeu, não fazendo nenhum movimento para parar. Ficamos assim por um longo tempo até que eu finalmente o empurrei de cima de mim. Levantei-me e alisei os amassados sobre o meu vestido e fixei o meu chapéu. Andei em direção de onde eu tinha jogado meus sapatos. Eu os coloquei e caminhei em direção a Edward.

Ele olhou para mim. "Você gostaria de conhecer a minha família?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Claro".

Voltamos para o hotel, com a mão de Edward seguramente na minha cintura enquanto eu olhava para ele o caminho todo até lá. Sentei-me em um dos sofás no hall de entrada enquanto Edward foi fazer o nosso check-out do hotel. Ele então me levou para o seu Volvo prata. O passeio todo, Edward estava cantando junto com todas as músicas antigas no rádio enquanto eu ria e dançava no meu lugar.

Edward finalmente parou na frente de uma grande casa. Eu engasguei. "Uau, isso é onde vocês vivem?"

"Yup. Não é muito, mas é um lar." Ele disse, fechando seu carro.

Não é muito? Eu pensei.

"Vamos lá. Todos devem estar em casa hoje." Ele disse, segurando minha mão quando me levou para a casa parecendo extravagante. Ele destrancou a porta da frente e gritou, "Estou em casa".

Eu fiquei parada atrás dele enquanto todos se juntaram ao redor da porta da frente. Todo mundo era de uma beleza extraordinária, assim como Edward, e por isso eu me senti muito fora do lugar. Havia um homem grande e musculoso parado ao lado de uma mulher loira incrivelmente linda. Então, ao lado deles estava um homem alto e loiro com uma garota pequena como uma fadinha. E na frente estava um casal que parecia mais velho do que todos os outros. A mulher tinha cabelo cor de caramelo, enquanto o homem tinha o cabelo loiro e usava óculos.

"Edward, onde você estava? Você não ligou na noite passada. Eu estava tão preocupada!" A mulher com cabelo caramelo atirou.

"Preocupada é uma atenuação." Disse o musculoso, "Ela estava histérica".

A mulher olhou para o homem musculoso.

"Uhh, sinto muito por isso." Ele disse, rindo nervosamente, "Eu gostaria que todos vocês conhecessem a minha namorada, Bella".

Quando ele disse isso, eu lentamente saí detrás dele.

"Oi." Eu disse nervosamente.

Todos os olhos se arregalaram quando me viram, com exceção da mulher de cabelos caramelo.

"Ela é muito bonita, Edward. Eu estou tão feliz por você." Ela disse, dando a Edward um beijo na bochecha.

"Obrigado, Esme." Ele respondeu, virando-se para olhar para mim amavelmente. Eu completamente derreti em seu olhar.

De repente, a garota fadinha saltava para cima e para baixo e gritou. "Êba, eu tenho uma nova pessoa para vestir!"

Eu podia sentir a cor drenar do meu rosto quando ela disse isso e todos na sala explodiram em gargalhadas.

"Esta é Alice, a aberrante compradora da qual eu lhe falei." Engoli em seco, lembrando os contos horríveis que ele me contou sobre ela e suas viagens de compras. "O loiro ao lado dela é Jasper, seu namorado." O chamado Jasper deu um beijinho doce na bochecha de Alice.

"Esta é Rosalie, a garota de Emmett." Ele disse, apontando para a loira e o homem musculoso.

"Oi." Rosalie acenou.

Emmett correu em minha direção e me deu um abraço esmagador.

"Não consigo... respirar!" Eu engasguei.

Ele me soltou e sorriu enquanto Edward atirava punhais para ele.

"E estes." Ele disse apontando para o casal que parecia ser os mais velhos na sala, "São Carlisle e Esme".

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Carlisle disse quando apertou minha mão.

"Você também." Respondi alegremente.

Esme se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço. "Edward é muito sortudo por ter você".

"Não." Eu discordei suavemente, "Eu sou a sortuda aqui".

Esme me soltou e me deu um empurrãozinho gentil em direção a Edward. "Edward, seja um cavalheiro e mostre a casa a Bella".

"Com prazer." Ele disse com um sorriso, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para cima pelas escadas. Ele me mostrou todos os quartos em sua casa e, deixe-me dizer-lhe, havia um monte. Finalmente paramos no quarto dele. Seu quarto tinha um monte de CD's e um grande sistema de som. Sentei-me na sua cama e examinei o quarto um pouco mais.

Finalmente, eu me virei para ele. "Conte-me mais sobre a sua família. Eles parecem muito legais".

"Bem, tanto Carlisle como Esme têm 39 anos. Ele é um homem de negócios, enquanto Esme fica em casa vigiando todos nós. Rosalie e Emmett são casados. Ela tem 19 anos e ele é um ano mais velho. Emmett trabalha em uma academia local na vizinhança, e Rosalie é uma modelo".

Eu sabia, eu pensei.

De repente, Alice entrou no quarto. "Ei, Edward, Bella".

"Oi. Apenas contando a Bella sobre a família".

Ela mexeu a boca em um 'O' e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Jasper é um psiquiatra. Ele se formou cedo na universidade porque ele é muito bom no que faz. Ele é noivo de Alice que, por outro lado, é uma designer de moda, mas ela tem essa estranha habilidade de nunca estar errada. Exceto uma vez durante o meu aniversário de 14 anos." Ele disse, enchendo o peito com orgulho.

"Isso é só porque era o aniversário dele. Eu estava indo fácil nele." Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu ri. Edward, que ainda estava enchendo o peito com orgulho, franziu a testa quando a realização o atingiu. Ele fez beicinho.

Uau, suas vidas são tão divertidas. Tão leves no coração. O que eu daria para ter uma família minha. Tudo o que tenho é Jerry. Eu engasguei. Edward e Alice se viraram para mim com olhares de preocupação idênticos gravados em seus rostos.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Por favor, não me leve de volta para Jerry. Por favor." Eu implorei, sabendo que ele provavelmente descobriu sobre eu escapar do clube um dia antes do meu aniversário. Ele me puniria cruelmente por desagradar um dos seus clientes. Agarrei o lençol enquanto eu fui através de todos os castigos que ele pudesse fazer comigo.

Edward me puxou em seu colo e acariciou meu cabelo. "Eu _nunca_ levarei você de volta para lá. Além disso, você está fazendo 18 anos amanhã, não é? Você apenas tem que ficar aqui até então." Ele disse confortavelmente.

"O quê? É seu aniversário amanhã? Bem, vamos todos sair para comemorar esta noite então! Eu vou dizer aos outros." Ela exclamou. Antes que eu pudesse argumentar, ela já estava fora da porta e já estava gritando a notícia a todos na casa e, provavelmente, para toda a vizinhança, pelo som dela.

Alice, em seguida, enfiou sua cabeça no quarto e exigiu que eu tomasse um banho imediatamente para que ela pudesse me vestir. Eu afundei ainda mais no colo de Edward, engoli em seco quando ela olhou para mim ameaçadoramente.

"Eu acho melhor você fazer o que ela quer, amor. Alice pode ser _muito _cruel quando ela quer." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Suspirei de forma indefesa e me dirigi até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Tomei o meu doce tempo na banheira – afundando na água morna que acalmava meu corpo.

"Bella, se apresse! Eu e Rosalie estamos esperando para sempre aqui fora." Ela disse enquanto batia na porta. Eu gemi e, sem querer, saí da banheira e me sequei com uma toalha que estava dobrada na prateleira.

Eu me enrolei na toalha e, lentamente, abri a porta, com medo de qual monstro estaria à espreita do outro lado dela. O monstro era pequeno e como uma fada - e ela estava segurando uma bolsa de maquiagem na mão. Eu fiquei lá congelada, olhando para a bolsa de maquiagem com medo.

"Edward nos alertou sobre isso. Sente-se enquanto eu faço a maquiagem. Rose vai encontrar um vestido bonito para você usar esta noite".

Depois de deus sabe quanto tempo, Alice tinha finalmente acabado de aplicar alguma maquiagem leve no meu rosto. Elas disseram que gostaram da forma como o meu cabelo já estava, então elas foram para o meu vestido. Elas me entregaram um vestido e me empurraram para o banheiro para eu me trocar.

Eu ofeguei quando vi o vestido. Era um vestido prata brilhante com alças ao redor do pescoço, que terminava por volta da metade da coxa e parecia abraçar minhas curvas perfeitamente*****. Ele também exibia a maior parte das minhas costas. Fiquei aliviada que Rosalie e Alice não fizeram planos de amarrar meu cabelo para cima. Eu o coloquei cautelosamente, não querendo rasgar ou danificar a peça de tecido brilhante. No momento em que saí do banheiro, Alice e Rosalie estavam todas vestidas e maquiadas. Levei três vezes mais tempo do que elas para ficar pronta. Provavelmente porque eu estava me mexendo muito.

_*__Foto do vestido da Bella__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ edressme_1992_32145585. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Meus olhos arregalaram quando vi o que Alice e Rosalie estavam vestindo. Alice estava usando um vestido preto sem mangas, que abraçava suas curvas muito bem. Ele tinha uma fita vermelha amarrada na cintura*****. Rosalie, por outro lado, estava usando um vestido dourado brilhante que fluía até seus sapatos*****. Elas estavam tão bonitas e eu me senti horrível apenas por estar no mesmo cômodo que elas.

_*__Foto do vestido da Alice__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ edressme_1993_45165358. jpg (retirar os espaços)._

_*__Foto do vestido da Rosalie__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ edressme_1993_17405054. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Elas ofegaram quando me viram e eu corei. "Uau, Bella. Você está linda." Rosalie elogiou sinceramente.

"Ele serviu muito bem." Alice gritou enquanto corria em minha direção, verificando para se certificar de que tudo ajustava bem. "Aqui, coloque esses." Ela disse, entregando-me um par de saltos.

Eu obedientemente os coloquei e segui as garotas descendo as escadas. As garotas desceram primeiro, juntando os lábios com os seus homens. Eu fui a última a aparecer. Quando desci as escadas, eu vi Edward se virar para olhar para mim. Seus olhos arregalaram e seus lábios separaram e eu senti o rubor subindo pelo meu rosto novamente. Eu devo estar muito estranha. Quero dizer, uma garota tão pouco atraente como eu usando um vestido como este deve parecer uma patética tentativa de me tornar mais bonita.

No momento em que eu parei na frente dele, eu me senti completamente autoconsciente. "Eu sei, você não precisa dizer isso. Estou horrível".

"O quê?" Ele disse, perplexo. "Horrível? Bella, como você está é o oposto completo de horrível." Ele segurou minha mão e deu-lhe um aperto em garantia.

"Sim, do que você está falando, Bella? Você está linda." Rosalie adicionou.

"Fabulosa." Alice entrou na conversa.

Emmett e Jasper acenaram com a cabeça em concordância com suas esposas, ou noiva, no caso de Jasper.

Esme aproximou-se de mim com um sorriso amoroso no rosto e me abraçou. "Você está linda, minha querida".

"Obrigada." Neste momento, eu estava vermelho beterraba e eu provavelmente parecia um tomate.

"Vamos lá! Vamos." Alice gritou. Edward segurou minha mão de novo enquanto caminhávamos para o carro. Nós entramos no mesmo carro que Alice e Jasper, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett foram com Carlisle e Esme. Todo o caminho até lá, brincamos ao redor. Alice era tão fácil de se conviver.

"Chegamos!" Alice saltou em seu assento quando chegamos na frente de um restaurante extravagante.

Meus olhos arregalaram quando meus pensamentos foram para o quanto um jantar aqui custaria. "Edward, isso é demais Eu não valho a pena-"

Mas ele me cortou. "Não se atreva a dizer isso, Isabella Swan. Você vale a pena isso e muito mais. Eu sou o único que não merece o seu amor." Seus olhos verdes perfuraram os meus.

"Eu acho que você entendeu o contrário." Eu zombei.

"Tanto faz." Ele disse. Eu estava prestes a discutir, mas ele cobriu meus lábios com os seus antes que eu pudesse. Mais uma vez, eu senti a sensação de fogo que começou dos meus lábios e rapidamente se espalhou para o resto do meu corpo. Instintivamente, minhas mãos se levantaram e enroscaram em seu cabelo enquanto ele apertou a minha cintura. Ele foi o primeiro a romper com um sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe." Ele se desculpou. "Seus lábios estavam me tentando muito." Ele me deu um beijo casto na boca e me puxou para fora do carro. Entramos no edifício, a mão de Edward firmemente na minha cintura, e nos dirigimos para a mesa onde Alice e Jasper já estavam sentados.

Pouco tempo depois, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett chegaram e logo depois disso estávamos prontos para pedir. Nosso garçom era um adolescente de cabelo preto com pálidos olhos cinzentos. Ele me olhou avidamente enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu peito. Eu rapidamente cheguei mais perto de Edward, que estava olhando para o menino.

"Aham." Carlisle tossiu.

O menino saiu do seu transe e olhou para Carlisle. Edward continuou a encarar o menino.

"O que você vai querer, senhor?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos ocasionalmente voando de volta para mim. Eu arrastei minha cadeira para ainda mais perto de Edward.

Depois de anotar nossos pedidos, ele se afastou, mas não antes de me dar uma piscadela. Eu estremeci. Toda a mesa, excluindo Edward e eu, caiu na risada com a minha reação.

"Háhá. Vocês já viram Edward assim tão enfurecido?" Emmett conseguiu dizer entre suas risadas.

Edward apenas olhou para todos e eu estava corando furiosamente. A risada de todos morreu quando o mesmo garçom retornou com a nossa comida. Ele propositalmente escovou sua mão contra a minha enquanto servia-me a minha comida. Eu imediatamente recuei minha mão e a descansei no colo de Edward. Edward pulou na sua cadeira, surpreso com minhas ações súbitas. O garçom olhou-nos com cuidado, mas desviou o olhar quando ele viu o olhar de Edward. Depois de servir a comida de todos, ele rapidamente saiu com os olhares de Edward abrindo buracos nas costas dele.

Eu segurei a mão de Edward e tracei círculos com o meu polegar. Sua postura rígida rapidamente se acalmou e seus olhos suavizaram quando ele se virou para olhar para mim. Eu sorri para ele. O jantar todo foi gasto na maior parte rindo e brincando. Emmett estava, em um ponto, jogando comida em Edward e Jasper até que um dos pedaços caiu sobre vestido de Rosalie. Rosalie ficou furiosa e cortou Emmett. Depois disso, Emmett não se atreveu a sequer tocar sua comida.

Então, alguma música alegre começou a tocar e Alice se levantou do seu assento.

"Vamos dançar!" Ela exclamou, atirando as mãos no ar. Ela pegou a mão de Jasper e o arrastou para a pista de dança. Emmett e Rosalie se levantaram em seguida e logo eles também desapareceram na multidão.

"Venha, Bella. Vamos dançar." Ele disse, puxando-me para cima. Eu balancei minha cabeça nervosamente. "Eu não acho que seja justo todas as pessoas dançando ali sofrerem com a minha falta de coordenação".

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar você machucar ninguém... ou a si mesma." Ele sorriu quando me arrastou para a pista de dança também. Nós vimos o resto do pessoal dançando no meio da multidão, então fomos em direção a eles.

Eu imitei Rosalie e Alice quando elas jogaram as mãos para o ar e agitaram seus quadris. As mãos de Edward pousaram na minha cintura enquanto ele dançava comigo. Estávamos pulando e girando ao redor com a música alegre e eu nunca tinha tido tanta diversão em minha vida. Era tudo tão revigorante.

Então, uma música lenta começou e cada um instintivamente abraçou seus parceiros. Edward serpentou suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ao longo de toda a dança, eu olhava nos olhos de Edward. Nenhum de nós disse uma palavra enquanto balançava ao som da música lenta.

Quando a música começou a abrandar, inclinei minha cabeça e fiquei na ponta dos meus pés para dar um beijo doce em Edward. Nós quebramos assim que a música parou.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele disse enquanto acariciava o meu rosto

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Eu disse com um sorriso. Ele gentilmente pegou minha mão e voltamos para a nossa mesa. Todo mundo já estava sentado lá, as garotas estavam se abanando exaustivamente.

"Que horas são, Carlisle?" Edward perguntou.

Carlisle olhou para o relógio e sorriu. "São 00hs03. Feliz aniversário, Bella".

"Feliz Aniversário!" Todos na mesa me parabenizaram. Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios. "Feliz aniversário, Bella".

Eu corei novamente. Edward tinha acabado de me beijar na frente de todos da sua família. Depois de conversar um pouco mais, decidimos voltar para a casa dos Cullen. Quando saímos do restaurante, fomos cercados por um grupo de paparazzi. Os múltiplos flashes das câmeras quase me cegaram. Muitas perguntas dispararam no ar.

_"É verdade que Edward está abrindo uma loja em algum lugar em Seattle?_

_"Quem é a nova adição à família?"_

_"Edward se casou?"_

Nós passamos através dos paparazzi e, finalmente, entramos em nossos carros. Jasper acelerou o motor enquanto corríamos em direção à casa dos Cullen.

Alice me emprestou algum shorts e um top para dormir. Ela disse que o projetou em suas aulas e me disse que eu poderia ficar com ele, já que cabia em mim.

Eu estava dormindo no quarto de Edward. Sorri com o pensamento. Eu mudei para fora do vestido e coloquei as roupas que Alice me emprestou. Era uma camisa rosa de alça fina e um short branco muito curto com flores rosa nele*****. Ele mostrava um monte de pele, mas eu estaria sob o cobertor na maior parte do tempo, então, que diabos?

_*__Foto do pijama da Bella__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V229601. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Saí do banheiro e encontrei Edward sentado no sofá lendo um livro, vestindo apenas uma camiseta e sua boxer.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Hey." Ele disse, apontando para eu sentar no colo dele. Ele colocou o livro para baixo quando eu fiz isso e inclinei-me contra o seu peito. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo de forma irregular quando movi meus pés ao redor para me sentar em uma posição mais confortável, frequentemente roçando minha perna contra a dele. Eu sorri, sabendo que eu tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto eu distraidamente traçava padrões em seu peito. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo acelerado enquanto eu fazia isso.

"Vamos para a cama." Ele disse enquanto me pegou no estilo de noiva e me levou para a cama. Ele gentilmente me deitou e deslizou ao meu lado. Pouco antes de ele desligar a lâmpada, ele virou para mim e se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

"Uhh, Bella? Está tudo bem se eu tirar a camiseta? Eu não costumo dormir com ela, mas se vocâ ficar desconfortável com isso, eu não tenho-"

"Não, está tudo bem, Edward. Eu só quero que você se sinta confortável em torno de mim e apenas seja você mesmo." Eu disse com um sorriso tranquilizador.

Ele tirou a camisa e eu pude ver seu peito bem tonificado e braços musculosos quando ele estendeu a mão para desligar a lâmpada. Eu não podia ver nada quando ele apagou a luz, mas senti suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura quando ele me puxou para mais perto. Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e enrosquei minhas pernas com as dele. Ele cantarolou a mesma canção de ninar doce como naquela noite no quarto do hotel e eu imediatamente adormeci.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam do capítulo? Bella assumindo que também ama Edward e conhecendo toda a família dele... _

_O próximo cap. será postado normalmente de acordo com o cronograma._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não leu, domingo comecei a postar a tradução de uma fic que é perfeita, chama-se __**High Anxiety**__. Quem ainda não leu, comece pq vale a pena! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews!_

_E na segunda-feira comecei a postar a tradução de __**Fall to Pieces**__, que pretendo postar diariamente... __Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e enrosquei minhas pernas com as dele. Ele cantarolou a mesma canção de ninar doce como naquela noite no quarto do hotel e eu imediatamente adormeci._

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo-me completamente contente a respeito de onde eu estava. Eu estava aconchegada contra o peito de Edward, seus braços estavam envoltos em torno de mim e nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas debaixo dos lençóis da cama. Eu sorri e olhei para ele.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas seus lábios pareciam que estavam sorrindo. Lentamente, eu tracei seu rosto e passei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ele finalmente se mexeu. Ele sorriu quando abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e me deu um doce beijo nos lábios.

"Bom dia." Ele respirou.

"Sim, é." Eu ri, aconchegando-me nele mais uma vez. Nós apenas ficamos deitados na cama, contentes com o silêncio em torno de nós. Eu estava traçando padrões estranhos em seu peito enquanto ele estava acariciando gentilmente meu cabelo, ocasionalmente beijando minha testa.

A porta se abriu de repente com um grande estrondo e Alice pulou para dentro. "Bom dia! Acordem! É quase meio-dia!"

Meus ouvidos estavam doendo. Ela _tem _que ser tão alta? Eu gemi e me levantei, empurrando-me para longe de Edward e caminhei até o banheiro. Antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta do banheiro, uma mão disparou de nenhum lugar e me fez parar.

"Aqui." Alice disse, empurrando algumas roupas na minha mão, "Vista isso. Nós temos coisas para fazer hoje." O brilho perverso nos olhos dela foi assustador. Quem sabe o que ela faria comigo hoje? Eu _não_ quero acabar como Edward, presa a uma cadeira enquanto ela brincava de me 'arrumar'.

Depois de um banho rápido, desdobrei as roupas e fiquei satisfeita com o que vi. Alice me deu uma blusa branca com alças finas e uma saia marrom que terminava logo abaixo dos meus joelhos*. Eu coloquei as roupas e me virei para o espelho. Meu cabelo era uma bagunça desajeitada, então após alguns minutos tentanto fazê-lo parecer... domado, eu desisti e decidi amarrar meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado.

_*__Foto da roupa da Bella__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V261804_D88. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Depois de decidir que eu estava bastante decente, saí do banheiro. Edward não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, então eu decidi procurar ao redor da casa um pouco. Desci as escadas e saí pela porta dos fundos, onde eu vi Esme no jardim. Ela estava molhando as flores, que eram de todos os tipos de cores.

Ela olhou para cima e me viu olhando para ela. "Olá, querida. Você está deslumbrante hoje, devo dizer".

"Obrigada." Eu disse, corando um pouco. Eu sentei ao lado dela, certificando-me que a grama não estivesse molhada. Alice provavelmente arrancaria a minha cabeça se eu sujasse a roupa. "Você plantou tudo isso sozinha?" Eu perguntei, olhando ao redor do enorme jardim cheio de belas plantas.

Ela sorriu calorosamente para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Elas são lindas." Eu respondi.

"Obrigado, querida. Sabe, Edward mudou muito desde que conheceu você".

Sua declaração me pegou de surpresa. _Ah, não. Edward mudou por minha causa? E eu achava que ele era bom agora. Foi provavelmente a minha má influência que o mudou,_ eu pensei, culpada.

"Sinto muito." Eu me desculpei.

"Por quê? Por sua causa, Edward tem estado mais feliz do que jamais vimos antes".

Eu olhei para ela, intrigada com o que ela acabou de dizer. "Bella, você não vê as mudanças que nós vemos nele. Ele costumava ser tão reservado, tão sozinho. Agora, ele sorri quase o tempo todo! Mesmo se não há ninguém ao redor dele. Ele realmente se importa muito com você".

Meu coração pulou uma batida. _Eu fazia Edward mais feliz?_ Eu pensei. Minha boca lentamente se curvou em um sorriso.

"Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito." Eu admiti.

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio enquanto eu observava Esme cuidar do seu jardim.

"Esme?"

"Hmm?"

"Obrigada por me permitir ficar aqui nesse meio tempo. Eu realmente aprecio isso".

"Quer dizer, você não vai ficar?"

"Eu não quero me intrometer".

"Não, não, minha querida. Estamos mais do que felizes em ter você por perto. Você já se tornou parte da família. Seria uma emoção sem fim para mim se você concordasse em continuar a ficar aqui." Esme olhou para mim e arregalou os olhos como um cachorrinho triste. Meu coração se partiu com a visão disso.

Eu suspirei. "Só se estiver tudo bem para você e sua família".

Ela sorriu e me abraçou. "Claro que está! Edward ficará satisfeito ao ouvir as notícias".

Meu rosto se iluminou com a idéia de viver com Edward. Eu não queria fazer nada mais do que gastar todo o meu tempo com ele.

"Aí está você!" Edward disse quando saiu da casa pela porta dos fundos com Alice e Rosalie unidas juntas atrás dele.

"Hey." Eu sorri para ele. Ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão, me ajudando a levantar.

"Vamos, Bella! Estamos levando você em algum lugar como um presente de aniversário de todos nós." Alice exclamou, pulando para cima e para baixo – seu cabelo saltando com ela.

"O quê? Não, vocês não precisam fazer nada para mim. Sério." Eu garanti a elas. Rosalie sorriu.

"Edward nos contou tudo sobre o quanto você é abnegada. E nós _faremos _tudo, eu repito _tudo _o que for preciso para levá-la ao shopping".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Rosalie rapidamente fechou sua boca.

"Eu disse a você para não mencionar isso! Agora vocês vão ter um momento ainda _mais difícil_ em conseguir levá-la até lá." Edward queixou-se, jogando as mãos para cima no ar.

"Aww, vamos lá, Bella! Vai ser muito divertido." Alice pediu enquanto ela e Rosalie pegavam minhas duas mãos e me levavam para uma brilhante BMW vermelha. Eu cedi e deixei que eles tivessem o que queriam. Pelo menos Edward estaria lá para me proteger dos seus esquemas diabólicos.

Elas me empurraram para o banco do passageiro da frente enquanto Alice se sentou na parte de trás. Rosalie entrou no banco do motorista e ligou o motor.

"Espere, onde está Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele vai ficar aqui com os garotos. Hoje somos apenas nós, garotas." Rosalie disse enquanto tirava o carro da garagem. Eu gemi. 'Tempo de Garotas' geralmente estava na mesma linha como 'Compras Até Você Cair'.

Elas ligaram o rádio e a canção 'Please Don't Stop The Music', da Rihanna, surgiu. Rosalie aumentou a música. As meninas começaram a dançar em seus assentos. Eu cedi e comecei a dançar junto com elas. Estávamos jogando nossas mãos para o alto e balançando vigorosamente.

Nós então paramos em um sinal vermelho. Continuamos dançando. Em seguida, um carro cheio de rapazes parou ao nosso lado. Eles estavam olhando para nós; alguns estavam assobiando e nos 'cortejando'. Continuamos a dançar, ignorando os rapazes. Assim que o sinal ficou verde, Rosalie saiu em disparada para longe do carro deles.

Logo chegamos no shopping. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos suando quando vi a quantidade de lojas que havia nesse shopping. "Por favor, tenham misericórdia." Eu implorei às duas garotas. Elas apenas sorriram e me arrastaram para a primeira loja.

Depois de muitos choramingos de Rosalie e um único olhar triste de Alice, elas me tinham experimentando inúmeros artigos de vestuário. Eu perdi a conta após a décima segunda. Elas tinham pegado para mim três pares de calças, sete blusas e cinco pares de sapatos - e isso foi só na _primeira _loja em que entramos!

Fomos a mais lojas e eu tinha agora um total de oito sacolas de compras. Rosalie e Alice me ajudaram a levar algumas porque todas as sacolas estavam preenchidas em sua plenitude, tornando-as _extra, extra, extra_ pesadas. Eu aprendi que Alice _tinha_ a capacidade de nunca estar errada. Ela sempre sabe que roupa ficaria boa em mim, e qual não ficaria. Em seguida, paramos em frente a um salão de beleza.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"_Você_ vai receber um novo corte de cabelo." Rosalie disse, cutucando o meu ombro.

Engoli em seco. Elas me sentaram em uma das cadeiras enquanto falavam ao cabeleireiro.

"Alice, o que você vai dizer a ele para fazer no meu cabelo?" Eu perguntei, nervosa.

"É um segredo." Ela riu e saltou para Rosalie, que estava lendo as revistas de fofocas de celebridades no balcão.

Enquanto o cabeleireiro estava cortando meu cabelo, eu não pude evitar sentir-me nervosa. E se Edward não gostasse? Fui puxada para fora dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi Rosalie e Alice suspirarem audivelmente. Olhei para elas. Elas estavam sentadas ali, partilhando uma das revistas de fofoca. Revirei os olhos. Eu não vejo por que as pessoas estão tão interessadas na vida dos ricos e famosos. Quero dizer, se você descobriu que eles estavam se casando, isso realmente não é da sua conta, é? Não é como se _eles _lessem revistas sobre você e parabenizassem _você_ quando você está se casando, ou algo assim.

Logo, o cabeleireiro terminou e girou a minha cadeira. Olhei para o reflexo no espelho. Eu estava... bonita. Era maravilhoso como um novo corte de cabelo pode fazer você se sentir. Eu sorri e dei ao cabeleireiro um abraço.

"Obrigada!" Eu disse, fazendo meu caminho para Alice e Rosalie, que ainda estavam lendo a revista.

Elas me notaram e rapidamente fecharam a revista. Mas antes que elas o fizessem, eu avistei o rosto de Edward nela. Eu automaticamente fiquei desconfiada.

"Ei, Bella! Seu novo corte de cabelo é adorável." Rosalie elogiou.

Estreitei meus olhos em fendas. "Eu vi a foto de Edward aí. Ou vocês me entregam essa revista por bem, ou eu derrubo vocês aqui mesmo." Eu exigi, batendo meu pé.

Rosalie engoliu em seco e me entregou a revista. Eu rapidamente folheei as páginas até que vi uma familiar sombra de bronze. Eu li as manchetes:

**Edward Cullen não está mais solteiro!**

Então eu rapidamente olhei para as fotos. Ali, claramente, estavam fotos minhas e de Edward no restaurante. Uma deles era ele e eu de mãos dadas e sorrindo, outro era ele e eu dançando a música lenta, e a última era do beijo que ele me deu depois que ele me desejou um feliz aniversário.

Em seguida ocorreu-me que eu nunca perguntei a Edward por que havia tantos repórteres do lado de fora do restaurante naquele dia.

"Alice, Rosalie?" Ambas olharam para mim com culpa.

"Não se preocupem. Eu não estou brava. Eu só quero saber, por que os paparazzi estavam lá naquele dia? Edward é uma celebridade, ou algo assim?"

"Bem, veja você, Carlisle é um homem _muito_ conhecido. E já que nós sempre o apoiamos em tudo, somos muitas vezes vistos ao lado dele. Então porque eles - os paparazzi - não têm nada melhor para fazer, eles se intrometem na vida da nossa família." Rosalie respondeu, aliviada que eu não estivesse zangada com ela.

"Oh." Eu respondi simplesmente.

Alice se levantou da cadeira e jogou as mãos para o ar. "Hora do almoço!"

Nós rimos e caminhamos até a praça de alimentação. Apesar do fato de que eu odiava fazer compras, eu tive um bom tempo hoje. Nós compartilhamos uma grande porção de batatas fritas e asas de frango. Estávamos conversando e rindo quando um garoto de cabelos castanhos em torno da nossa idade se aproximou de nós.

Ele virou para mim. "Hey, você. Eu sou Tyler." Ele disse, lançando-me um sorriso arrogante. Eu me virei para Rosalie e Alice e levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Umm, oi, Tyler." Eu disse.

"Então, qual é o _seu_ nome?" Ele disse enquanto me olhava com avidez.

"É meio óbvio que ela não está interessada. Além disso, ela já tem um namorado." Alice interrompeu.

Ele zombou. "Bem, eu obviamente sou mais quente do que ele".

"Não, você não é. Para sua informação, ele é Edward Cullen. E se você continuar a atormentá-la, eu vou dizer a ele e, confie em mim, ele _vai_ te caçar." Rosalie se juntou a Alice, olhando para ele violentamente.

Os olhos dele arregalaram quando ela disse 'Edward Cullen'. "Vocês são Rosalie Hale e Alice Cullen! Uhh, olha a hora! Está ficando tarde. É melhor eu ir embora." Ele disse enquanto corria para longe.

"Aquele cara era meio assustador." Alice disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Voltamos para a casa. Era ainda quatro da tarde. Fiquei contente por elas não me torturarem tanto quanto Edward disse. Eu imediatamente me animei com a ideia de vê-lo novamente. Eu sentia falta dele. Passar apenas horas longe dele era como se eu estivesse completamente oca por dentro. Como eu ansiava pelos seus toques carinhosos.

Quando entramos na casa, coloquei as sacolas na sala e corri pelas escadas para o quarto de Edward. Ou, devo dizer, 'nosso' quarto agora. Sorri ao pensar nisso. Eu rapidamente abri a porta. Encontrei Edward sentado na beirada da cama, olhando pensativamente para a parede.

Eu sorri e corri para ele. Atirei minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e comecei a beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Ele caiu de costas na cama, então eu estava agora em cima dele, nossos corpos moldados juntos. Ele estava tão atordoado que levou alguns segundos para responder. Continuamos a nos beijar e Edward nos virou, de modo que ele estava em cima de mim. Ele usou seus braços para suportar seu peso. Nós nos beijamos por Deus sabe quanto tempo até que ele finalmente se afastou. Seus olhos me encaravam, felicidade irradiando deles.

Ele escovou os fios soltos do cabelo do meu rosto. "Eu te amo, Bella. Tanto que você possivelmente não pode imaginar".

"Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa para você." Eu sorri quando ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo suave nos lábios.

"Uau, eles estiveram nisso por um bom tempo agora, não estiveram?" Ouvi uma voz, soando muito como Emmett, vindo do lado de fora da porta.

"Cale-se! Eles vão ouvi-lo." Outra voz repreendeu.

Edward sorriu e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, apontando-me para ficar quieta. Ele sorrateiramente rastejou em direção à porta e, com uma virada rápida, ele puxou a porta aberta e, no chão de Edward, caíram Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper, Emmett por cima de todos eles.

"Saia... de cima... Emmett!" Rosalie ofegou por debaixo do seu marido.

Ele rolou de cima deles e caiu no chão, fazendo um som alto de batida. Os três restantes se levantaram e gemeram, seus corpos doloridos de ficar debaixo do colossal Emmett.

Edward se erguia sobre eles, suas mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

"Uhh, viemos dizer a vocês que decidimos ir à praia esta tarde." Alice disse, nervosa.

"Oh, sério? Bem, se vocês estavam tentando entrar no meu quarto para nos dizer, encostar na porta não vai chegar a qualquer lugar. É por isso que as maçanetas das portas foram inventadas." Ele sorriu.

Todos eles riram nervosamente e saíram do quarto. Mas, em seguida, Rosalie colocou sua cabeça de volta para dentro "Bella, pegue!" Ela disse quando jogou algo no ar. Eu pulei da cama para pegá-lo, mas acabei caindo no chão. Edward correu em minha direção.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou freneticamente.

"Sim, não se preocupe. Eu estou bem." Assegurei a ele enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar.

"Desculpe por não conseguir pegar você".

"Edward, você não pode sempre estar lá quando eu cair".

Ele sorriu. "Eu posso. E eu pretendo. Além disso, agora que você vai morar conosco, isso torna o meu trabalho mais fácil, você não acha?"

Eu fiquei vermelha. Ele pegou o que Rosalie tinha jogado para mim antes e me entregou. "É melhor você se trocar antes de eu ficar tentado a beijá-la novamente".

Eu ri e me troquei para o biquíni que Rosalie tinha jogado. Eu não reclamei porque este foi o mais decente que elas tinham comprado para mim em comparação ao resto. Era um biquíni azul e tinha faixas atravessando bem debaixo do meu peito, parecendo um 'X'*****. Eu coloquei um vestido branco em cima e saí do banheiro.

_*__Biquíni da Bella__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V272227_W266RGB. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Edward estava vestindo uma bermuda e uma camisa que dizia 'Homem da Bella'. Eu ri. "Onde você conseguiu essa camisa?"

"Emmett, Jasper e eu fizemos impressões em camisetas para cada um de nós enquanto vocês estavam no shopping".

"Então, você é o meu homem, hein?" Eu fui até ele, colocando as mãos no seu peito.

Seus braços envolveram a minha cintura. "Bem, eu acho que você está presa comigo".

Eu sorri. "Alegremente".

"Vamos. Vamos indo." Ele disse, puxando-me para fora do quarto. Todo mundo já estava lá embaixo. Claro o suficiente, tanto Jasper como Emmett também usavam camisetas que tinham os nomes das suas parceiras impressos nelas.

Nós então subimos no jipe de Emmett e nos dirigimos para a praia. Estava lotada quando chegamos lá, vendo como era um sábado à tarde. Nós colocamos nossas sacolas em um lugar vazio no meio da multidão. Rosalie e Alice tiraram suas blusas e decidiram tomar sol. Rosalie estava usando um biquíni branco*****, enquanto Alice estava usando um verde*****, mas a parte da calcinha parecia uma mini-saia.

_*__Biquíni da Rosalie__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V244318_092. jpg (retirar os espaços). _

_* __Biquíni da Alice__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V271184_W253RGB. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu estava autoconsciente. Edward percebeu isso e começou a esfregar meu braço em segurança. "Vamos, amor. Você vai ficar bem. Que tal dar um mergulho?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, completamente encantada com o seu olhar. Eu lentamente comecei a levantar o vestido. Depois de finalmente tirá-lo, eu me cobri com uma cortina de cabelo, mas Edward inclinou minha cabeça para cima. "Você está linda de azul".

Meu coração acelerou quando ele disse a palavra 'linda'. Ele soou como se ronronasse isso. Ele tirou sua camisa e eu não pude deixar de olhar. Meu olhar foi interrompido quando ele ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar a levantar. Quando eu levantei, vi Edward olhando para o grupo de rapazes que assobiavam para mim. Eu agarrei o braço dele.

Caminhamos em direção à água e, lentamente, entramos mais e mais para o oceano. Logo, a água estava em meus joelhos. "Bella." A voz de Edward cantou atrás de mim. Eu me virei e o vi sorrindo para mim, seus dedos movendo-se em um movimento de cócegas.

"Fora, Edward. Não." Eu gritei, correndo para longe dele. Não demorou muito para a minha falta de jeito aparecer e eu tropecei. Eu esperava fazer um grande respingo na água, mas, em vez disso, senti duas mãos agarrarem a minha cintura. Olhei para cima, nada surpresa ao ver que era Edward.

"Eu disse a você que estaria aqui para te pegar quando você caísse".

Eu apenas sorri para ele. O sol estava começando a descer. A luz brilhava na pele de Edward, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais bonito. Segurei seu rosto em minhas duas mãos e o beijei. Ele alegremente retornou o beijo. Nós nos separamos quando ouvimos o grupo nos chamando. Estava ficando tarde, então nós decidimos ir para casa.

Depois de jantar e tomar banho, Edward e eu decidimos ir dormir. Mais uma vez ele tirou sua camisa, deixando-o apenas em sua boxer enquanto eu usava um pijama semelhante ao da noite anterior. Eu tinha acabado de escovar meus dentes quando eu o vi sentado na beirada da cama, segurando uma caixa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, apontando para eu ir em direção a ele. Eu sentei ao lado dele, mas ele não teria isso. Em vez disso, ele me puxou no seu colo e depositou beijos no meu pescoço.

"Bella, eu tenho algo para você." Eu me virei para encará-lo.

"Eu espero que você não tenha gastado muito dinheiro, porque se você o fez, eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes".

"Não, não se preocupe. Eu não gastei um centavo. Esteve na minha família de mãe para nora. Mas, apesar dos meus pais reais não estarem aqui, tenho certeza que minha mãe gostaria que você tivesse isso." Quando ele disse isso, ele pegou minha mão e colocou uma pulseira no meu pulso.

Eu a examinei de perto. Tinha muitos pingentes nela. "Este." Ele disse apontando para o piano, "É pelo meu amor pela música. E o em formato de coração." Ele disse, apontando para um pingente em forma de coração que brilhava, "Só é colocado na pulseira quando o descendente encontra seu verdadeiro amor." Ele completou, olhando para mim. Ele olhou profundamente para mim e nós dois nos inclinamos para um beijo.

Sem quebrar o beijo, ele se inclinou para trás até que eu estava deitada em cima dele. Depois de um tempo, eu finalmente me afastei e rastejei para debaixo das cobertas. Ele foi para debaixo dos lençóis da cama ao meu lado e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito. Ele então cantarolou a mesma música, fazendo-me adormecer imediatamente. Eu tinha que perguntar a ele sobre isso amanhã.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam do passeio de compras das garotas? E vimos qual a explicação para os paparazzi seguirem Edward..._

_Deixem reviews e até quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Ele foi para debaixo dos lençóis da cama ao meu lado e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito. Ele então cantarolou a mesma música, fazendo-me adormecer imediatamente. Eu tinha que perguntar a ele sobre isso amanhã. _

Na manhã seguinte, levantei-me antes de Edward. Eu olhei para ele - examinando suas feições, seu cabelo estava excepcionalmente desarrumado, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, mas ainda eram absolutamente beijáveis e suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, protegendo seus maravilhosos olhos verdes que eu amava.

Suspirei contente e decidi fazer o café da manhã para todos. Desci no meu pijama e fui para a cozinha. Desde que eu fui morar naquele clube de strippers, eu tive que aprender sozinha a cozinhar para mim.

Quando cheguei lá, Esme estava na cozinha tomando uma xícara de café. "Ei, Esme. Você se importa se eu ajudar a fazer o café da manhã?"

Esme olhou para cima e sorriu. "Claro que não".

Peguei alguns ovos e bacon e comecei a fritar. Eu os ouvi chiar quando atingiram a panela quente. Esme estava fazendo panquecas e torradas. Depois de preparar _um monte_ de comida, arrumamos a mesa e finalmente terminamos.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela disse com gratidão.

"Claro. Não foi um problema. Sinto-me tão impotente nesta casa. Eu preciso fazer algo para pagar vocês de volta." Eu respondi.

"Não há necessidade, Bella." Esme assegurou quando saiu do cômodo para tomar um banho. Então eu vi o jornal sobre a mesa e o peguei e folheei para a seção "Empregos". Eu rapidamente peguei um lápis que encontrei ao redor da mesa em algum lugar e me apoiei na cadeira e comecei a circular empregos disponíveis que eu poderia fazer.

Então ouvi passos na escada, parecendo a turma toda.

"Ei, Bella Ella. O que você está fazendo?" Emmett perguntou quando bagunçou o meu cabelo.

Eu ri. "Estou à procura de um emprego".

Emmett pareceu intrigado. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu me sinto culpada. Vocês estão me permitindo viver em sua casa, mas eu não estou fazendo _nada_".

"Você me ajudou a fazer o café da manhã." Esme acrescentou.

"Mas isso é uma coisa tão trivial. Vocês têm feito muito mais por mim".

"Yeesh, Bella. Você precisa relaxar." Emmett disse em um tom zombeteiro.

Edward veio por trás de mim e envolveu suas mãos ao redor de mim. "Sim, relaxe." Ele respirou no meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir os arrepios correndo pela minha espinha.

"Okay. Vamos nos apressar e tomar o café da manhã. Então, Rose e eu vamos deixar Bella pronta para hoje." Alice disse alegremente.

"Pronta para quê?" Perguntei, não tendo nenhuma ideia.

"Estamos indo para a 'Feira de Diversões Anual de Forks'. Nós vamos todos os anos." Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Tomamos o café, conversando animadamente e fazendo um monte de ruído.

Depois que todo mundo terminou de comer, Alice e Rosalie me arrastaram até o quarto de Rosalie. Rose vestiu uma blusa sem mangas vinho com renda preta nela que mostrava um grande decote e uma calça jeans escura para combinar*****. Alice usava uma blusa de um ombro só listrada de branco e preto com uma fita em torno dela*****. Ela usava uma saia jeans curta para combinar. Rosalie e Alice procuraram por todas as roupas que elas compraram para mim no shopping naquele dia e, depois de minutos de discussão, elas finalmente decidiram em uma blusa rosa com manga três quartos com um decote e um par de calças cargo bege*****.

_*__Roupa da Rosalie__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V247360RR_H12. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*__Roupa da Alice__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V271979-1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*__Roupa da Bella__: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V262965_H22. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

No geral, eu não me importei com o que elas me deram, sabendo que poderia ter sido pior. Porque eu não reclamei quando elas estavam escolhendo a minha roupa, elas decidiram não me torturar com a maquiagem.

"Vai ser realmente ensolarado hoje." Rosalie disse quando entregou-me um par de óculos de sol. Notei que Rosalie e Alice tinham óculos semelhantes. Coloquei os óculos, mas o retirei, de modo que ele estava em cima da minha cabeça enquanto eu estava com medo de colocá-lo no lugar errado.

Finalmente encontramos os rapazes do lado de fora e entramos nos carros. Eu não pude deixar de olhar para Edward toda a viagem até lá. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca pólo que mostrava seu peito bem tonificado e calça marrom para combinar. Edward também estava me olhando, seu olhar nunca deixando meus olhos.

Finalmente chegamos ao carnaval. Eu podia ouvir as criancinhas correndo por aí, rindo e muita música derivando pelo ar.

"Vamos lá, vamos jogar alguns jogos!" Alice gritou quando puxou Jasper para as barracas de jogo.

"Emmett, eu quero andar na roda-gigante." Rosalie pediu inocentemente, golpeando seus cílios para Emmett. Emmett, completamente atordoado pela beleza de Rosalie, acenou silenciosamente e a seguiu como um cachorrinho obediente.

Isso deixou eu e Edward. Ele virou para mim. "Então, onde você quer ir?"

Bati meu queixo com o meu dedo indicador, enquanto eu estava pensando. "Hmm, vamos para a seção de jogos. Eu nunca fui a uma destas coisas antes".

"Sério?" Ele parecia perplexo com a minha declaração.

Eu concordei e ele sorriu. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para onde havia muitas barracas de jogos. "Aqui." Ele disse quando paramos na frente de uma. Esta tinha uma pilha de latas sobre uma mesa longe de nós. "Vamos jogar este primeiro".

Ele deu ao homem que trabalha na barraca dois dólares e pegou uma bola amarela das três que estavam no interior do cesto que o homem nos deu. "Ok, então, basicamente, você joga a bola e derruba todas as latas para ganhar um prêmio".

"Ok, eu posso fazer isso." Eu parecia satisfeita. O jogo parecia simples _e_ seguro o suficiente.

Edward jogou sua primeira bola e não-tão-chocante-o-suficiente, conseguiu derrubar todas as latas. Ele usava um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

"É a minha vez." Eu gritei animadamente. Peguei uma bola e a joguei rapidamente. Porque eu estava tão animada, eu não tinha pensado em mirar, então a bola _quase_ acertou o homem, que conseguiu se esquivar no último segundo. Ele se levantou e me encarou. Eu corei e murmurei um "Desculpe".

"Edward, você joga a última." Eu o cutuquei. Ele riu e jogou a última bola amarela, facilmente derrubando todas as latas de novo.

O homem deu a Edward um bonito e fofo ursinho de pelúcia rosa. "Aqui." Ele disse, dando-o para mim.

"Obrigada." Eu corei. Notei um grupo de garotas atrás de nós me olhando com inveja. Aparentemente, Edward percebeu isso também e deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Enquanto caminhávamos um pouco mais, dois caras passando por nós assobiaram para mim, me olhando de cima abaixo. Edward me puxou para ainda mais perto dele e olhou para os dois rapazes.

Um dos caras disse alguma coisa para o outro e eles se viraram e começaram a andar para longe de nós. Tentei empurrar os pensamentos daqueles homens nojentos para longe e procurar outra barraca de jogo para jogar.

"Ooh, Edward. Vamos jogar aqui." Eu disse, puxando-o para uma cabine que dizia 'Tiro ao Alvo'. Enquanto Edward foi pagar o homem da barraca, os dois homens de antes se aproximaram de mim. Um encostou-se à barraca, tentando agir 'indiferente', eu acho, enquanto o outro parou ao meu lado.

"Ei, você. O que uma garota quente como você está fazendo com um cara como ele?" Um deles perguntou.

"Sim, largue-o e venha passear conosco." Ele disse, piscando para mim.

Eu estremeci. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward colocou sua mão na minha cintura e me puxou de novo para ele. Eu olhei para ele em agradecimento.

"É óbvio que ela não está interessada, então dêem o fora!" Edward disse com uma voz ameaçadora que assustou até a mim.

Os rapazes rapidamente se afastaram, obviamente com medo de pegar o lado mau de Edward.

"Vamos lá, vamos jogar." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei a arma animadamente de novo.

"Whoa! Calma aí, Bella." Ele riu.

Corei um vermelho carmesim. Ele ficou atrás de mim e segurou a arma, me ajudando a mirar. Sua bochecha estava contra a minha e seu peito pressionado contra as minhas costas.

"Certifique-se que o pequeno ponto no final da arma está no seu alvo. Então, lentamente, puxe o gatilho." Eu podia sentir seu hálito doce soprando na minha bochecha, tornando _extremamente_ difícil me concentrar. Ele lentamente puxou o gatilho e, em seguida, com um grande estrondo, vi um dos alvos vermelhos cair.

Eu sorri largamente para ele e ele riu. O homem me entregou outro urso. Mas eu notei um pedaço de papel em sua pata. Eu o abri e li:

_Steve - 5510 0918 _

Eu fiz uma careta e rapidamente descartei o pedaço de papel, para grande decepção de Steve.

Nós então vimos Emmett e Rosalie conversando com um homem, então decidimos ir lá e dizer oi.

"Ei, pessoal." Eu cumprimentei.

"Olá, e quem seria você?" Disse o homem.

"Bella, este é o gerente da minha agência de modelos, Caleb." Rosalie apresentou, apontando para o homem.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Caleb." Eu disse, balançando sua mão. Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse examinando meticulosamente meu rosto. Eu me senti terrivelmente autoconsciente.

"O prazer é todo meu. E, deixe-me dizer, você tem um rosto perfeito. Se você estiver interessada, você deve ligar para a minha agência. Você certamente seria uma boa modelo." Eu fiquei atordoada com o que ele disse. Ele pegou seu cartão de visita e o entregou a mim.

Ele então se virou para Edward e notou que estávamos de mãos dadas. "Ah, Edward. É bom vê-lo novamente. É triste ver que você recusou a minha oferta. Vejo que você pegou uma linda." Disse Caleb, seus olhos flutuando para os meus. "Estávamos começando a pensar que Edward aqui tinha virado gay por causa do número de modelos que ele recusou".

Edward olhou para Caleb. "O quê? É verdade! Você até mesmo recusou Tanya. Ninguém nunca recusou Tanya antes".

"Há mais em uma garota do que apenas um rosto bonito. Eu amo Bella porque ela é Bella. Sua beleza é apenas algo para combinar com a sua benevolência." Ele sorriu para mim. Eu dei-lhe um beijo casto na boca.

"Bem, pense sobre a minha oferta, Bella. Se você quiser, eu poderia tentar colocar vocês dois em uma sessão de fotos. Espero ver ambos em breve." Ele disse, dando-nos um aceno. "Até mais, Rosalie, na terça-feira. Deixe a nossa agência orgulhosa. Adeus." Ele disse enquanto se afastava.

Emmett e Rosalie se viraram para mim. "Uau, Bella. Caleb normalmente não oferece às mulheres uma abertura com frequência. Ele dificilmente escolhe as modelos que vão para um 'vou ver'. Mas, por que não? Você _é _linda." Ela disse honestamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. _Eu_ não achava que eu era bonita. Não havia nada bonito sobre mim. Olhos castanhos tediosos e cabelo castanho para combinar - o que havia de tão especial sobre isso?

"O que quer que você pense, Bella. Continuo a dizer que você é. Agora, vamos encontrar Alice e Jasper e dar o fora daqui." Nós andamos por aí e finalmente encontramos Alice e Jasper em uma das lojas de lembrancinhas. _Típico _de Alice.

No carro, Rosalie disse a Alice sobre a coisa toda de 'modelo' e elas ficaram me incentivando a ir para isso. Eu finalmente me rendi e concordei. Alice imediatamente arrebatou o telefone de Jasper e ligou para Caleb. Aparentemente, a minha primeira sessão de fotos seria amanhã, já que uma das suas modelos ficou doente. Quando voltamos para a casa, todo mundo acabou fazendo suas próprias coisas separadas. Alice e Jasper procurariam algum lugar ao redor para realizar o seu casamento, enquanto Emmett uniu-se a Rosalie para fazer compras de 'lingerie'. Eles perguntaram se nós queríamos ir, mas recusamos educadamente o convite.

"Hey, há essa ótima cafeteria em Seattle, que faz ótimos sanduíches. Você está com fome?" Ele perguntou enquanto estávamos aconchegados juntos no sofá, assistindo 'Bob Esponja'. Não, não era a coisa mais romântica do mundo para assistir com seu namorado, mas em comparação com algumas novelas bregas, estava bom.

"Yeah. Vamos lá." Mas, em vez disso, eu me aninhei para mais perto dele, passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço e enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Ele riu. Então, eu me senti sendo levantado do chão.

"Ahh! Edward, coloque-me para baixo." Eu ri enquanto ele me carregava ao estilo noiva pela porta afora. Ele então me sentou no banco do passageiro e me deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

Ele entrou no banco do motorista. O passeio todo até lá, Edward e eu ouvimos alguns dos seus CD's. No momento em que chegamos a Seattle, eu já tinha memorizado a maioria das músicas.

Nós então saímos do carro e entramos na cafeteria. Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim. Eu sorri para ele. "Que cavalheiro".

"Obrigado, senhorita." Ele disse, dando um pequeno aceno. Eu ri e ele tomou a cadeira em frente a mim. Então, eu vi duas pessoas que eu pensei que nunca mais veria dando risadinhas no canto da cafeteria, olhando para Edward avidamente. Eu imediatamente congelei. Edward percebeu isso e olhou para onde eu estava olhando.

"Você conhece?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu menti. Eu poderia dizer que ele não acreditou em mim completamente. Maldição, por que eu era tão terrível em fingir.

Jessica e Lauren fizeram o seu caminho para a nossa mesa, os olhos fixos em Edward.

"Ei, nós, assim, sabíamos que você voltaria. Quero dizer, quem, tipo, em sua perfeita, tipo, mente, tipo, descartaria alguém como eu?" Lauren disse, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, dando a Edward uma visão clara do seu decote. Ela se inclinou para ele, então seu peito estava na frente do rosto de Edward. Mas quando ela se inclinou para frente, ele se inclinou para trás.

Edward enrijeceu. "Você não vai anotar nossos pedidos?" Edward disse, com um olhar de nojo no seu rosto.

Jessica revirou os olhos. "Certo. Tipo, o que você vai, assim, querer?" Ela perguntou, batendo os cílios para ele.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, apontando para eu pedir primeiro. _Porcaria. _

"Como, Bella?" Ambas gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Se eu estivesse assistindo esta situação, eu teria rido como uma louca. Mas eu não estava assistindo, eu estava nela. Engoli em seco.

"Hey, Lauren, Jessica." Eu disse humildemente.

"Tipo, o que você está fazendo com ele?" Jessica perguntou, olhando para mim com nojo. Eu não poderia encontrar seus olhares.

"Eu ouvi que a sua mãe, tipo, morreu quando ela estava, assim, pegando você da detenção no dia em que você simplesmente, tipo, me deu um soco." Lauren zombou e se virou para Edward. "Você, tipo, totalmente deveria, tipo, descartá-la. Ela é, tipo, essa esquisita violenta. Você deveria, tipo, totalmente sair, tipo, comigo, em vez disso".

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. Era como se ele se lembrasse das meninas da minha história. "Não, eu não vou escolher vocês em vez de Bella. Quem _quereria _escolher vocês em vez de Bella? E eu ouvi sobre todo o incidente, então simplesmente calem a boca e parem de dizer mentiras. Vocês são tão falsas." Ele disse, seus olhos estreitados em fendas. Em seguida, ele fez algo que me pegou totalmente desprevenida. Ele me puxou para cima da minha cadeira e me beijou rudemente nos lábios.

Eu podia sentir sua língua lamber o meu lábio inferior. Nós continuamos nos beijando calorosamente quando ele finalmente se afastou. Jessica e Lauren olharam para nós, suas bocas escancaradas.

"Nós queremos dois sanduíches de frango e duas cocas, por favor." Edward sorriu. As garotas saíram resmungando palavrões enquanto se foram. Jessica nos entregou a comida, não deixando de enviar-me um olhar maldoso. Edward encarou de volta.

Nós rapidamente comemos a nossa comida e deixamos a cafeteria. Edward se virou para mim quando fomos para o carro. "Você quer ir ao parque?"

Eu sorri. Como diabos eu fiquei tão sortuda? Eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar a sensação de que algo aconteceria terrivelmente errado. Enterrei aquele sentimento e foquei no lindo homem na minha frente. "Claro"*****.

_*Sugestão da autora: ouçam a música "Finally" da Fergie a partir daqui: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=0pWgHfVjKOo (retirar os espaços)_

Ele sorriu torto. Quando chegamos lá, já estava escuro. Saímos e caminhamos para o banco em que ambos confessamos o nosso amor um pelo outro pela primeira vez. Olhei para as estrelas. Elas ainda estavam brilhando tão brilhantemente. Olhei para Edward, apenas para encontrá-lo já me encarando.

Ele estendeu a mão. "Dança comigo?"

Eu assenti e peguei sua mão. Ele colocou as suas duas nas minhas costas enquanto eu envolvi as minhas no seu pescoço. Enquanto balançávamos lentamente, Edward começou a cantarolar a mesma melodia familiar que ele cantava todas as noites.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"O que é isso que você sempre cantarola?"

Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim. "É a sua canção de ninar".

"Minha canção de ninar? Você _escreveu_ isso?" Eu perguntei, espantada.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Eu sorri. "Você tem que tocá-la para mim um dia em breve".

"Eu te amo, Bella. Não há palavras que possam expressar o quanto eu amo".

"Se _você_ soubesse o quanto eu amo você. Às vezes a sensação é simplesmente tão... esmagadora, que eu sinto vontade de gritar".

"Você é um leitor de mentes? Porque isso é exatamente como eu me sinto." Eu ri com tudo isso.

Ele se inclinou e roçou os lábios contra os meus. Eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o seu peito.

_**Finally  
>Now my life doesn't seem so bad<br>It's the best that I've ever had  
>Give my love to him finally<strong>_

Finalmente  
>Agora a minha vida não parece tão ruim<br>É o melhor que eu já tive  
>Dando o meu amor a ele finalmente<p>

Mas, tão feliz quanto eu me sentia, o sentimento voltou - aquele que me fazia sentir como se algo estivesse prestes a dar errado. Em breve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tão fofos eles se divertindo nos jogos... e adorei o que Edward disse pra Lauren e Jessica, conseguiu colocá-las em seu devido lugar! O que será que vai acontecer, agora que Bella está com essa estranha sensação?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Mas,__tão__ feliz __quanto__ eu __me __sentia, __o__ sentimento__ voltou __- __aquele __que __me __fazia __sentir __como __se __algo __estivesse__ prestes __a __dar __errado. __Em __breve._

"Vamos, Bella." Alice disse quando puxou meu braço. Segui a pequena duende para o seu brilhante Porsche amarelo enquanto saímos em disparada para o meu primeiro ensaio fotográfico. Chegamos a um pequeno parque na parte norte de Seattle. Havia muitas flores coloridas lindamente florescendo em toda parte - parecia uma cena de um conto de fadas.

Seguimos o caminho até que finalmente vimos algumas tendas configuradas. Do nada, Caleb apareceu com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você pôde fazer isso. É bom ver você, Alice".

"Você também, Caleb. Então, qual é o tema para esta sessão de fotos?" Alice perguntou animadamente. Ela provavelmente estava mais animada do que eu.

"Bem, nós estamos fazendo uma sessão de fotos para promover uma linha de vestidos de baile. Estamos pensando sobre o tema todo de 'Conto de Fadas'. O que você acha?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Isso seria ótimo. Este lugar é simplesmente espetacular".

"Que bom que você pensa assim." Ele quase gritou. De repente, senti duas mãos agarrarem a minha, levando-me para a estação de maquiagem. Foi pior do que a transformação de Alice e Rosalie. Eu podia sentir cerca de dez mãos fazendo todos os tipos de coisas no meu rosto e cabelo. Eu apenas obedecia a tudo o que eles pediram.

"Okay. Tudo feito." Um dos maquiadores gritou. Meus olhos se abriram, parecendo pesados pela quantidade de maquiagem no meu rosto.

"Hora de procurar um vestido adequado para você usar." Alice disse, puxando-me para fora da cadeira e em uma das tendas brancas. No interior, havia fileiras de cabides onde outras modelos estavam à procura de vestidos para vestir.

"Hmm." Alice refletiu enquanto rapidamente digitalizava através dos cabides à nossa frente, ocasionalmente tirando um e colocando-o diante de mim, de alguma forma imaginando como eu ficaria nele. Então, vi um vestido azul metálico no final dos cabides. Eu o peguei e examinei. Era tão bonito, mas definitivamente não é para mim. Eu não seria capaz de submeter-me a isso.

"Boa escolha, Bella. Eu retiro o que eu disse sobre você não ter nenhum gosto em moda no outro dia." Alice sorriu.

"De jeito nenhum, Alice. Eu não seria capaz de me submeter a isso. Eu acho que seria melhor se você tivesse alguém como ela." Eu disse, apontando para a loira linda no canto da tenda, que estava olhando para mim atentamente, "Vestindo um modelo como esse. Eu provavelmente o faria parecer ruim".

Alice suspirou. "Como você pode pensar isso, Bella? Eu aposto que você poderia ficar melhor nesse vestido do que a própria Gisele Bündchen!"

"Quem é Gisele Bünd-" Mas Alice logo me cortou.

"Não importa. Vá se trocar." Ela disse.

No meu caminho para o provador, vi uma sombra familiar de bronze. "Edward." Eu gritei, correndo para os seus braços à espera. Ele riu, me pegou e me girou ao redor.

"Desculpe o atraso." Ele disse, mostrando-me o seu sorriso deslumbrante.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu preferiria que você não tivesse vindo. Eu vou me _envergonhar_." Eu gemi. Então, eu vi Caleb correndo em nossa direção.

"Edward! Graças a Deus. Você se importaria de posar para uma sessão de fotos hoje? Um dos nossos modelos masculinos ligou que está doente." Ele suplicou.

"Puxa, Caleb. Eu não s-"

"Você vai posar com Bella." Ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas encorajadoramente.

"Feito." Edward respondeu quase que instantaneamente.

Entrei em pânico quando meu cérebro finalmente processou que eu faria uma sessão de fotos com Edward.

"Vá, cabelo e maquiagem. Rapidamente." Disse Caleb, espantando Edward para a tenda de maquiagem.

"Bella, vá se trocar. Sua sessão de fotos está programada para começar em dez minutos." Ele disse, empurrando-me em um dos vestiários. Pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi a loira de antes atirando punhais em mim. _O __que __eu __fiz __para __ela?_

Eu cuidadosamente coloquei o vestido e as luvas que chegavam até meus cotovelos. Examinei a roupa inteira no espelho. Era um vestido sem mangas que abraçava minhas curvas fortemente. Meu cabelo tinha sido fixado para cima e as luvas brancas me faziam parecer uma princesa.

Quando saí do vestiário, eu vi Edward parado lá com um deslumbrante smoking branco*****. O branco contrastava com a sua pele pálida, fazendo seus olhos verdes realçarem. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu. Eu podia sentir minha respiração sendo levado embora.

_*__Roupa __do __Edward__:__ http:/__ i158. __photobucket. __com/__ albums/__ t115/ __sabrina_aa/__ Picture1. __png __(retirar __os __espaços)_

"Você está tão bonita. Eu não tenho nenhuma palavra para descrevê-la." Ele sorriu. Corei um tom delicado de rosa.

"Espeeere!" Alice gritou, correndo em minha direção. Eu rapidamente me encolhi atrás de Edward, não sabendo quais horrores ela estava prestes a fazer a mim.

"Aqui, uma tiara para combinar com a roupa." Ela disse, fixando a tiara na minha cabeça. Eu suspirei de alívio, grata que ela não estava prestes a me torturar.

"Bella! Edward!" Aalguém gritou.

"Vamos lá." Ele disse, pegando a minha mão e me levando para o set.

"Edward, eu não tenho ideia de como posar! Eu não sei o que fazer." Olhei para ele suplicantemente, esperando que ele me pegasse e nos levasse para casa.

"Basta fazer o que primeiro vem à sua mente." Ele disse, rindo do meu estado desesperado para escapar.

Eu fiz beicinho quando paramos na frente da câmera. O cenário atrás de nós era mais bonito que o anterior. "É tão lindo." Eu sussurrei.

"Nada em comparação a você." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido. Corei mais uma vez.

"Ok, vamos começar." Caleb disse enquanto bateu palmas.

Coloquei minhas mãos no peito de Edward e me inclinei em direção a ele, olhando diretamente em seus infinitos olhos verdes, copiando a imagem que tinha aparecido na minha cabeça. Então eu ouvi múltiplos 'clicks'.

"Isso é ótimo!" Caleb elogiou por trás dos computadores.

Em seguida, mudamos as poses, com Edward de pé atrás de mim, minhas costas contra o seu peito enquanto suas mãos enrolaram-se com segurança ao redor da minha cintura. Seus lábios estavam tão perto do meu pescoço que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente contra ele. Eu imediatamente inclinei para o seu toque. Eu amava como os braços dele podiam espalhar tanto calor através do meu corpo apenas por um único toque.

"Brilhante!" O fotógrafo disse. Eu mudei de ângulo um pouco.

"Impressionante!" Caleb gritou.

Então, virei-me para encarar Edward novamente. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto ele colocou uma mão firmemente na parte inferior das minhas costas e enroscou a outra no meu cabelo. Nós dois nos inclinamos para frente, nossos lábios quase se tocando. Meus olhos nunca deixaram os seus durante o tempo todo. Assim que nós estávamos perto o bastante para beijar, Caleb gritou, "Eeee, corta!"

Corei e desembrulhei minhas mãos do pescoço de Edward. Ele, porém, não me soltou. Em vez disso, ele se inclinou e me beijou. Eu não poderia deixar de beijá-lo de volta. Nós nos separamos quando ouvimos o "click" da câmera.

"Desculpe, parecia uma boa foto." Caleb deu de ombros. Edward riu e eu corei. Aposto que o meu rubor podia ser visto até mesmo através da espessa camada de maquiagem que eu tinha no meu rosto.

Edward dirigiu-se para o vestiário masculino para se trocar, enquanto eu me dirigi para o feminino. Quando saí, fui recebida pela loira que peguei olhando para mim e Alice hoje mais cedo.

"Olá, eu sou Tanya. Você é Bella, certo?" Ela perguntou, estendendo a mão.

"Sim." Eu disse, chacoalhando sua mão.

"Deixe-me chegar ao ponto. Você é a namorada de Edward?" Ela perguntou, parcialmente olhando para mim. Eu senti como se ela fosse me atacar a qualquer segundo.

"Sim, ela é, Tanya. E a minha namorada e eu estamos indo agora. Adeus." Edward apareceu, agarrando minha mão e caminhando para onde todos os carros estavam estacionados.

Encontramos Alice já esperando lá. "Esperei vocês demais." Disse Alice com os braços cruzados enquanto batia o pé impacientemente.

"Desculpe. Culpe Tanya por isso." Edward disse num tom irritado.

"Você quer dizer Tanya Denali? Aquela modelo que tem estado atrás de você por meses? Quando ela vai conseguir pegar a dica?" Alice balançou a cabeça com simpatia e entrou no carro.

Meses? Uma garota tão linda como Tanya esteve atrás de Edward por meses, mas ele escolheu ficar com alguém como eu. Edward provavelmente teria ficado melhor com Tanya do que comigo. Quero dizer, não há como negar que ela é tão bonita como Edward. Eles pareciam que foram feitos um para o outro. Mas, em vez disso, ele estava preso comigo, a mundana Bella Swan.

"Bella, por que o rosto triste? É algo que eu fiz?" Edward perguntou preocupado.

"Não, não é você. É só que, eu estava pensando. Se você poderia ter alguém como Tanya, por que você vai para alguém como eu? Quero dizer, ela é linda e eu sou-"

"Perfeia." Ele me cortou. "Bella, quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer? Eu te amo. Tudo sobre você. Eu amo como você sempre cora o mais suave rosa quando você está envergonhada, eu amo como você é tão atenciosa com os outros, eu amo como cada vez que eu olho para os seus profundos olhos castanhos, minha força se desfaz." Ele olhou para mim sinceramente. "Eu te amo".

Eu sorri suavemente para ele e escovei meus lábios contra os dele. "Eu também te amo, Edward. Obrigada".

Ele deu um sorriso torto. "Vamos lá. Não vamos manter Alice esperando".

A viagem toda para casa, Edward e Alice estavam em uma acalorada discussão sobre como os gatos eram melhores do que cães.

"Vamos ter um gato algum dia." Edward disse, virando para mim.

Eu ri. "Okay. Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação antes. Quero dizer, eu acho que tive, uma vez. Eu tinha um verme como animal de estimação uma vez quando eu era criança. Mamãe o jogou fora quando ela deu uma mordida no sanduíche, que deveria ser para o verme. Ela quase desmaiou quando viu Verme balançando para fora do sanduíche".

Alice e Edward riram. Quando chegamos em casa, vi que a mesa de jantar estava decorada de forma extravagante. Eu me virei para Alice. Quando ela viu o olhar perplexo no meu rosto, ela explicou, "Estamos organizando um jantar de congratulações para você, bobinha".

"Não há necessidade, Alice. Realmente. Vocês não têm que fazer isso por mim".

"Esme e Alice estavam _mais_do que felizes em planejar este tipo de coisas. Dá a Esme uma desculpa para usar seus talheres finos, e a Alice uma desculpa para brincar de se vestir, ainda que apenas nós estaremos em casa." Edward disse, revirando os olhos.

"Vestir?" Eu humildemente expressei.

Alice bateu palmas e me arrastou até o quarto de Rosalie e pegou _a_bolsa. Então é assim que é _a_bolsa. Agora eu sei como Edward se sentiu no dia em que foi forçado em uma cadeira enquanto Alice brincava de se vestir sobre ele. Eu me senti quase culpada por rir dele naquele dia.

"Bella, vá tomar um banho primeiro. Deixe a maquiagem e a parte de se vestir para nós." Disse Rosalie.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro, eu estava pensando em maneiras de escapar da sua sessão de tortura mais tarde. _Talvez__ eu __pudesse __trancar __a __porta __até __que __todos __fossem __para __a __cama. __Sim, __eu__ poderia __fazer __isso._

"Oh, e Bella?"

Eu me virei para Alice. "Nem sequer _pense_em não sair, ou seremos obrigadas a arrombar a porta." Ela sorriu.

Engoli em seco e assenti. Esta seria uma longa noite...

Depois que elas estavam finalmente satisfeitas em me torturar, elas me entregaram um vestido e disseram para eu me trocar enquanto saíam do quarto para encontrar vestidos para elas mesmas.

Meu vestido era roxo frente única que abraçava a minha cintura com força*****.

_*__Vestido __da __Bella__:__ http:/ __i158. __photobucket. __com/ __albums/__ t115/__ sabrina_aa/ __edressme_1993_15883615. __jpg __(retirar __os __espaços)_

Quando saí do quarto, Alice e Rosalie já estavam lá, vestidas deslumbrantemente. Rosalie estava usando um vestido preto brilhante*****. Alice estava usando um vestido branco sem mangas******, que louvava muito bem a sua forma.

_*__Vestido __da __Rosalie__: __http:/ __i158. __photobucket. __com/ __albums/ __t115/ __sabrina_aa/ __. __jpg__(retirar __os __espaços)_

_**__Vestido__ da__ Alice__:__ http:/ __i158. __photobucket.__ com/ __albums/ __t115/ __sabrina_aa/ __. __jpg__(retirar__ os __espaços)_

Quando fomos para a sala de jantar, todo mundo já estava sentado. Os rapazes estavam usando smokings pretos, mas meus olhos estavam focados em Edward. Seus olhos focados em mim. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrever como ele estava. Sentei na cadeira ao lado dele, o nosso olhar nunca quebrando.

"Ok, vamos comer!" Emmett disse com entusiasmo quando viu que todos estavam sentados.

Todo mundo começou a comer. "Esme, isso é delicioso!" Cumprimentei. Tinha um gosto muito bom. Era melhor do que a comida no restaurante em que comemos.

"Obrigada. Então, Bella, como foi a sessão de fotos?" Esme perguntou*****.

_*__Vestido__ da __Esme__:__ http:/ __i158. __photobucket. __com/ __albums/ __t115/ __sabrina_aa/ __edressme_1993_16408510. __jpg __(retirar __os __espaços)_

"Foi divertida. Consegui posar com Edward".

Esme se virou para Edward. "Eu pensei que você disse que nunca seria modelo".

Edward corou. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Foi fofo ver Edward corar.

"Caleb deu-me algumas das fotos." Alice disse, enquanto passava as fotografias em torno da mesa.

"Ele deu-lhe as fotos?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, enquanto você e Edward estavam se trocando. Ele disse que nunca viu imagens tão lindas antes." Eu corei.

"Uau, Bella. Você está quente." Emmett sorriu. Eu corei ainda mais.

"Eu concordo. O vestido ficou impressionante em você. Você e Edward ficam realmente bem juntos." Rosalie sorriu para mim.

"Obrigada." Eu juro que já tinha corado três diferentes tons de vermelho.

Logo as fotos foram passadas para mim e Edward. Nós folheamos as fotografias e, certamente o suficiente, a última era uma foto de nós nos beijando. Eu sorri e assim o fez Edward.

O resto da noite foi gasta brincando na sala de estar. "Edward, por que você não vai tocar algo no piano?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e me puxou para o piano. "Mas se eu tiver que tocar, ela tem que cantar." Ele sorriu. Meus olhos se arregalaram. _De__jeito__nenhum._

"Eu não consigo cantar! Eu sou horrível nisso. Eu provavelmente faria chover. E eu não sei nenhuma música." Argumentei.

"Sim, você sabe. Eu vou tocar 'Kissing You' da Sade. Você sabe essa. Não negue." Ele sorriu. _Maldição,__ ele __me __conhecia __muito __bem._

"Por favor, Bella." Alice me deu um olhar de cortar o coração. Eu olhei para ela. "Certo!"

Edward começou a tocar. Esperei pelo tempo e comecei a cantar.

Olhei para todos com cautela. Eles olharam para mim com admiração enquanto eu cantava.

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials  
>The strong will never fall<br>But watching stars without you  
>My soul cries<strong>_

O orgulho pode ser chamado de mil julgamentos  
>O forte nunca vai cair<br>Mas vendo estrelas sem você  
>Minha alma chora<p>

Quando terminei, todo mundo aplaudiu. "Isso foi ótimo, Edward e Bella. Vocês dois trabalham muito bem juntos." Esme disse, sorrindo calorosamente para nós.

Nós dois coramos e murmuramos um tímido "obrigado".

Todos tinham saído da sala. De repente, tive este sentimento misterioso que estávamos sendo observados.

"Edward, parece que estamos sendo observados." Eu disse, caminhando na direção dele.

"Não se preocupe. Se qualquer monstro vier, eu vou te proteger." Ele disse, rindo. Eu ri junto com ele, mas ainda parecia como se estivéssemos sendo vigiados.

Eu suspirei e fiquei atrás de Edward e passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura. Coloquei meu queixo em seu ombro e aspirei seu perfume. Ele começou a tocar uma música quente e familiar. Logo, as lágrimas surgiram dos meus olhos e corriam pelo meu rosto.

Quando ele terminou, eu me sentei ao lado dele no banco do piano e o beijei. "Obrigada." Eu disse, inclinando-me para que nossas testas se tocassem.

"Bella." Ele respirou. "Há algo que eu preciso perguntar a você".

"Sim?"

Ele olhou para mim através dos seus longos cílios, seus olhos cheios de profundidade quando ele segurou minhas mãos nas suas. "Bella, você vai-" ele foi cortado quando as luzes se apagaram.

Eu o ouvi gemer e soltar minhas mãos, murmurando um "Ugh, porcaria".

"Está tudo bem, pessoal! Eu tenho isso." Ouvimos a voz de Carlisle gritar de algum lugar na escuridão.

Não muito tempo depois, as luzes acenderam novamente. Lembrei-me então do que aconteceu antes de ter ficado escuro, então me virei para Edward - parecia como se ele estivesse olhando os buracos no chão.

"Então, o que você queria me perguntar?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. Ele pareceu estalar fora disso e olhou para mim, tentando reunir todos os seus pensamentos.

"Uh, nada. Nada de mais." Ele mentiu.

Levantei uma sobrancelha em suspeita, mas não disse mais nada. _Eu __acho __que __não __era __nada __tão __importante,_ eu pensei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Imagino como deve ter sido a sessão de fotos deles, completamente apaixonados... o que vc's acham que Edward ia dizer a ela? E será que eles estão mesmo sendo observados?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_"Então, o que você queria me perguntar?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. Ele pareceu estalar fora disso e olhou para mim, tentando reunir todos os seus pensamentos._

_"Uh, nada. Nada de mais." Ele mentiu._

_Levantei uma sobrancelha em suspeita, mas não disse mais nada. Eu acho que não era nada tão importante, eu pensei._

O mês seguinte passou rapidamente. Em apenas aqueles 30 dias, aprendi mais sobre a família Cullen do que eu tinha sobre Jerry - mesmo que eu o conhecesse por três anos. Eles eram como a família perfeita que eu nunca tive. Emmett e Jasper sendo meus irmãos mais velhos. Jasper sendo o responsável, aquele para quem você iria quando precisava de alguém para conversar. E Emmett, é claro, sendo o irmão irresponsável. Aquele com quem você sempre se divertia e brincava.

Rosalie era minha irmã mais velha super-protetora. Ela, literalmente, rosnava ou grunhia para qualquer pervertido assustador que me olhasse de cima abaixo e me desse olhares pervertidos. Às vezes eu acho que ela é pior do que Edward. Você definitivamente não gostaria de atingir o o seu lado ruim.

Alice era o tipo de irmã que a vestia e a forçava a brincar de casinha com ela. Mas, claro, com Alice, isso era muito pior. Ela me tinha como a boneca e e me enviava para sair com Edward para restaurantes caros. Mas, claro, nós geralmente apenas pulávamos seus planos e pedíamos alguns hambúrgueres e batatas fritas e comíamos no parque. Sim, era constrangedor ver os rostos divertidos dos transeuntes. Não é todo dia que você vê pessoas vestidas com roupas extravagantes, como se eles estivessem para participar da cerimônia do Globo de Ouro, comendo hambúrgueres e batatas fritas no parque. Eu corava cada vez que alguém olhava - para grande diversão de Edward.

Esme e Carlisle eram os pais mais amorosos que qualquer criança poderia desejar. Eles cuidavam de mim; Carlisle gerenciou todos os meus documentos legais que deixei para trás no bar de Jerry, e Esme me amava como se eu fosse sua própria filha.

Quanto a Edward, também. Eu nunca soube que uma pessoa poderia ser tão apaixonada por outra e amá-la ainda mais a cada dia. Ele estava lá para mim o tempo todo. Apenas seus gestos simples como segurar minha mão, colocar a mão na minhas costas, acariciar meu rosto mostrava o quanto ele me amava. Se eu pudesse mostrar o quanto eu o amo.

Eu sorri. Eu tinha uma família. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava feliz. Mas, por dentro, eu ainda estava incerta se a minha felicidade duraria.

"Bella, você caiu no sono?" Ouvi a voz de Edward perguntar-me baixinho, puxando-me para fora dos meus pensamentos. Estávamos em seu quarto, deitados no sofá enquanto assistíamos Romeu e Julieta.

"Não, eu só estava pensando." Sussurrei, virando meu corpo para encará-lo.

"Oh, sério? O que você estava pensando?" Ele respirou quando trouxe seus lábios mais perto do meu ouvido.

"Sobre agora. Sobre nós".

"Ah, e o que sobre nós?" Ele perguntou enquanto rodou uma mecha do meu cabelo.

"Por que tanta curiosidade? Você sabe que a curiosidade matou o gato." Eu o provoquei.

"Bem, graças a Deus eu não sou um gato. Além disso, os gatos têm nove vidas. Isso vai ensiná-los a ser menos curioso em sua próxima vida".

Revirei os olhos e aconcheguei meu rosto em seu pescoço. Senti suas mãos circularem a minha cintura, pressionando-me mais perto dele. "Eu te amo, Edward".

Eu podia senti-lo sorrindo no meu cabelo. "Eu também te amo, Bella. E eu sempre amarei".

Eu me afastei dele. Minhas inseguranças retornando. "Como você sabe disso? E se, um dia, você se deparar com uma garota que seja mais bonita, mais inteligente, melhor-?"

Ele me cortou antes que eu pudesse dizer mais. "Porque depois de conhecer você, ninguém pode se comparar." Seus olhos queimavam com sinceridade quando ele inclinou meu queixo para cima e suavemente me beijou nos lábios.

De repente, ouvimos a porta abrir com um estrondo. Fiquei tão chocada que praticamente arranquei meus lábios de Edward. Edward apertou ainda mais em mim para me impedir de cair do sofá. Depois de recobrar o equilíbrio, virei minha cabeça para ver quem foi que entrou.

"Alice, você sabe, há uma coisa chamada batida onde você curva todos os seus dedos em uma bola e agita seu punho." Edward disse em um tom frustrado. Isso me fez rir.

"Bem, Edward. Se há algo urgente que eu queria dizer a Bella, não há tempo para tudo isso de curvar e balançar." Ela disse enquanto revirou os olhos.

"Você _tem_ algo urgente para dizer a Bella?" Ele perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta à sua pergunta.

"Não. Não exatamente." Ela respondeu com indiferença. Edward encarou Alice. "Mas é algo que eu tenho certeza que vocês dois gostariam de ver. A família inteira está lá embaixo olhando para isso. Edward, você deveria realmente posar de novo".

Uma vez que Alice disse isso, eu soube imediatamente do que ela estava falando. Meus olhos arregalaram quando percebi que a família inteira estava olhando as fotos no andar de baixo. Eu podia sentir um rubor subindo pelas minhas bochechas. Eu gemi e escondi o meu rosto no peito de Edward.

"Uh, vamos descer em um segundo, Alice. Vá em frente primeiro." Edward disse, entendendo o meu embaraço. Eu podia ouvir Alice pulando as escadas para a sala.

"Bella, amor. Está tudo bem. Se torna a situação melhor, eles já viram as fotos, lembra?" Ele disse, tentando ajudar a situação.

"Sim, mas agora eles estão vendo isso de novo. Justamente quando Emmett finalmente parou de me provocar com isso." Minha voz estava abafada enquanto meu rosto ainda estava enterrado no peito de Edward.

"Não se preocupe com Emmett. Vamos. Todo mundo está esperando por nós".

Com um suspiro, levantei-me e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando domá-lo. Segurei a mão de Edward enquanto caminhávamos pelas escadas, preparando-me para a tortura que ainda estava por vir. Quando entramos na sala, todos estavam reunidos em torno da mesa, rindo e sorrindo.

"Ei." Edward disse, anunciando a nossa chegada.

Todo mundo se virou e tinha um grande sorriso em seus rostos. Com um engolir em seco, aproximei-me da mesa e vi uma revista ali. E, claro o suficiente, enquanto eu folheava as páginas, havia imagens diferentes de Edward e eu.

"Isso não é nem a melhor parte." Alice disse, emocionada. Ela folheou mais a revista para me mostrar a capa. E ali, abaixo do título da revista, estava a imagem de Edward e eu nos beijando.

"Acho que minhas bochechas ficarão permanentemente vermelhas." Eu disse, gemendo e escondendo o rosto no peito de Edward novamente. Eu podia sentir as mãos de Edward esfregando meus braços, numa tentativa de me acalmar. Quando eu finalmente me acalmei, toda a família começou a falar. Ficamos até tarde falando de coisas diferentes e simplesmente nos unindo.

Meus olhos estavam ficando pesados e eu estava tendo um tempo difícil em mantê-los abertos. Edward percebeu e anunciou a todos que encerraríamos a noite e íamos para a cama. Depois que saímos, todos decidiram ir para a cama também. Assim que fomos para o quarto, eu gritei "Boa noite!"

Múltiplos 'boa noite' foram gritados de volta para mim enquanto eu entrava no quarto de Edward. Edward já tinha tirado sua calça e estava só de boxer. Rapidamente peguei algumas roupas e fui até o banheiro para me trocar. Quando saí, Edward já estava na cama e olhando para o teto com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Subi na cama ao lado dele e suspirei quando descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele colocou seu braço em volta de mim e começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar. Eu quase que instantaneamente adormeci.

Então eu comecei a sonhar. Não houve conversas claras, mas um sonho como um filme. Havia eu e Edward na nova loja de música. Nós estávamos rindo e sorrindo. De repente, um pequeno menino correu para Edward e abraçou sua perna. Edward o pegou e o colocou em seus ombros e correu ao redor do lugar rindo. O menininho estendeu suas mãos como se estivesse voando. Estávamos todos nos divertindo.

Acordei quando eu não podia sentir Edward mais debaixo de mim. Senti a cama de repente se mover. Forcei meus olhos abertos e olhei ao redor do quarto. Eu então notei Edward se mexer e virar do outro lado da cama. Puxei meu corpo para mais perto dele.

"Edward?" Chamei quando coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. Ele estava todo suado. Ele estava franzindo a testa em seu sono e seu cabelo estava úmido de todo o suor. "Edward, acorde." Eu disse, sacudindo seu ombro ainda mais. Senti sua testa e estava extremamente quente!

Edward finalmente acordou. Seu rosto pálido quase branco. "Edward, você está com febre. Você está queimando!" Eu disse, preocupada.

Eu pude ouvir um pequeno 'mhm' dele. Fui ao banheiro e encharquei uma pequena toalha e a coloquei na cabeça dele. Eu então coloquei minha mão em seu rosto quente. "Mmm, sua mão está tão fria." Ele disse, colocando a mão na cabeça. Eu sorri. Ele, então, logo adormeceu, sua mão ainda segurando a minha. Sem quebrar o contato, coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro e voltei a dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, um capítulo sem grandes acontecimentos... mas deu pra ver como está o relacionamento de Bella com todos os Cullen depois desse tempo morando com eles..._

_Restam apenas 4 capítulos para chegarmos até onde a autora postou, e eu sinceramente acredito que ela não vai postar o epílogo... se vc´s deixarem bastante reviews, posto um cap. de "bônus" na semana que vem..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota da Autora:**

_Quando Edward aparecer, ouçam a música "Awake", de Secondhand Serenade: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=QcJdU26iVB0 (retirar os espaços)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

_Edward finalmente acordou. Seu rosto pálido quase branco. "Edward, você está com febre. Você está queimando!" Eu disse, preocupada._

_Eu pude ouvir um pequeno 'mhm' dele. Fui ao banheiro e encharquei uma pequena toalha e a coloquei na cabeça dele. Eu então coloquei minha mão em seu rosto quente. "Mmm, sua mão está tão fria." Ele disse, colocando a mão na cabeça. Eu sorri. Ele, então, logo adormeceu, sua mão ainda segurando a minha. Sem quebrar o contato, coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro e voltei a dormir._

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, enrosquei meus dedos no cabelo de Edward enquanto minha cabeça encostou-se na dele. Ele agora estava tremendo e as cobertas tinham sido puxadas até o seu queixo. Acariciei seus cabelos por um tempo, desejando que houvesse alguma maneira que eu pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor neste exato instante.

Enquanto continuei a passar meus dedos através das macias mechas bronze, eu o admirava enquanto ele dormia. Ele era tão bonito - seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e ele tinha um leve beicinho nos lábios, tentando-me a beijar-lhe nos lábios. Da sua boca, olhei para os seus olhos fechados que me impediam de ver aquelas maravilhosas orbes verdes que eu amo. Notei que ele tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Ele deve ter dormido menos do que eu.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que acariciar o cabelo de Edward não lhe faria nenhum bem. Levantei da cama e dei-lhe um rápido beijo na testa. Decidi ir para a cozinha e preparar o café da manhã para Edward para que ele pudesse tê-lo na cama. Eu não acho que ele estaria bem o suficiente para descer as escadas.

As escadas fizeram um rangido quando eu lentamente fiz o meu caminho para baixo. A casa estava mortalmente quieta, então assumi que todos já tinham saído.

Abrindo o armário, procurei através das latas e descobri uma rotulada "Sopa de Galinha Campbell". Eu sorri. Talvez uma sopa quente faria Edward se sentir melhor. Abri a lata e despejei o líquido espesso em uma panela. Depois de adicionar um pouco de água quente e mexer um pouco, deixei ferver enquanto fui buscar algumas tigelas e xícaras.

A sopa, mesmo que fosse enlatada, tinha um cheiro convidativo. Coloquei a sopa nas duas tigelas e um pouco de água quente nas canecas antes de levá-las lá em cima.

Fiz o meu caminho silenciosamente lá para cima, não querendo acordar Edward. Parecia que ele ainda precisava de um monte de sono. Quando voltei pelas escadas, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som do telefone tocando. Eu rapidamente estabeleci a bandeja no chão e corri - mais como tropecei, no entanto – até o telefone, na esperança de não acordar Edward.

"Olá. Residência dos Cullen." Eu disse sem fôlego quando atendi o telefone.

"Sim, aqui é Stacey Rine da Vogue. Posso falar com Isabella Swan, por favor?" Ela perguntou em um tom de negócios.

"Sim, é ela quem está falando." Eu respondi, curiosa.

"Srta. Swan, nossa empresa ficou impressionada com suas maravilhosas fotos e gostaríamos de considerar a sua contratação como uma modelo para o nosso catálogo. Se você estiver interessada no trabalho, poderíamos discutir marcar uma reunião." Ok, isso foi simplesmente estranho. Será que ouvi direito? Ela estava _realmente_ me oferecendo um emprego como modelo? Eu. A plana e entendiante Bella Swan?

"Umm, tem certeza que você realmente gostaria de_ me_ contratar." Eu enfatizei no me, "Como uma das suas modelos? Deve haver algum engano. Você deve estar à procura de Rosalie".

"Não, não há nenhum engano. Além disso, Rosalie está atualmente trabalhando para a nossa empresa. Por favor, considere isso, Srta. Swan. Eu ligarei amanhã para que você tenha tempo para decidir. Tenha um bom dia." Disse a mulher enquanto ela desligava.

Eu pisquei, confusa. Eu? Uma modelo de verdade? Quero dizer, a primeira vez foi tudo bem, mas... uma carreira como uma modelo de verdade?

Uau.

Foi quando isso me bateu. Eu poderia pegar este trabalho para pagar os Cullen. Eu sorri. Peguei a bandeja e subi as escadas novamente, muito animada para ver Edward. Eu quase deixei cair a bandeja quando o telefone tocou novamente. Suspirei e coloquei a bandeja para baixo, tropeçando de volta para o telefone.

"Olá. Residência dos Cullen." Eu disse pela segunda vez hoje.

"Posso falar com Isabella Swan, por favor?" Disse uma voz do outro lado da linha.

"Aqui é ela falando." Eu respondi.

"Ah, Isabella. Aqui é Benjamin da revista Elle e nós gostaríamos de oferecer-lhe um emprego como modelo para a nossa revista".

Eu suspirei. "Você poderia me dar tempo até amanhã para pensar nisso?"

"Sim, sim. Claro. Bem, até amanhã então." Ele disse quando desligou. Peguei a bandeja de novo, fazendo o meu caminho para o quarto de Edward. Eu estava apenas a poucos passos do quarto de Edward quando o telefone tocou novamente. Ok, _agora_ eu estava irritada. Eu gritei internamente.

Rapidamente fiz meu caminho para o telefone. Surpreendentemente, desta vez eu não tropecei. Eu rapidamente peguei o telefone antes que ele pudesse tocar novamente e o atendi. "Olá. Residência dos Cullen. Isabella Swan falando." Eu disse, poupando-lhes o problema. Deus, a sopa provavelmente vai ficar fria antes mesmo de chegar a Edward.

Era uma outra agência. Eu rapidamente disse a mesma coisa que eu disse para as outras e desliguei. Quando me virei para pegar a bandeja, eu vi Edward parado no topo das escadas. Seus olhos estavam fracos e seu cabelo apontando em todas as direções. Eu sorri para ele. Mesmo que ele estivesse pálido e cansado, para mim, ele ainda era lindo. Eu me aproximei dele. Ele sorriu fracamente para mim.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei, esfregando seu braço.

Ele gemeu. "Já estive melhor".

Eu ri. "Desculpe, eu te acordei?"

"Não. Foi o telefone irritante. Deus, simplesmente não parava".

Eu sorri. "Vamos lá. Fiz o café da manhã pra gente para que você pudesse comer na cama." Eu disse quando peguei sua mão e o levei para o seu quarto.

Subimos na cama e começamos a comer.

"Alguns agentes ligaram aqui mais cedo. Eles me ofereceram um trabalho como modelo." Eu disse, puxando conversa.

"Era sobre isso que foram todos os telefonemas?" Ele riu. Eu apenas assenti. "Faça o que você acha que é melhor".

"Mas, quero dizer, eu? Uma modelo. Edward, eu não estou nem _perto_de ser tão bonita como todas as outras modelos lá. E olhe para Rosalie! Aposto que eles pegam um monte de garotas que se parecem com ela. Eu provavelmente simplesmente os decepcionaria-"

"O que você está falando?" Edward me cortou. Embora ele estivesse fraco, seu tom era duro. "Você é provavelmente a mais bonita de lá. Você simplesmente não se vê com clareza." Ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos não carregavam mentira, mas eu ainda duvidava de mim mesma. Eu apenas sorri.

"Deixe-me verificar a sua temperatura." Eu mudei rapidamente o assunto. Pegando o termômetro na cômoda, verifiquei a temperatura de Edward. Suspirei de alívio quando vi que tinha diminuído em relação a ontem à noite. Edward estava olhando para mim enquanto eu estava fazendo isso. Eu olhei de volta para ele. Nós apenas nos entreolhamos em um silêncio perfeito. Sua mão se levantou e roçou minha bochecha. Fechei meus olhos e saboreei a sensação.

Depois de um tempo, ela saiu e se aconchegou ao lado dele. "Acho que vou aceitar o emprego. Sinto-me tão inútil não fazendo nada nesta casa." Eu suspirei.

"Você não tem que aceitar se você não quiser. Não se preocupe com isso." Ele assegurou-me, acariciando meus cabelos.

Eu olhei para ele mostrando como eu estava sendo sincera. "Eu quero".

Ele sorriu para mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava ficando cansado porque seus olhos estavam começando a cair.

"Vá dormir. Vou acordá-lo quando for a hora para o almoço." Assegurei a ele, beijando seu templo.

Ele logo adormeceu. Eu me aconcheguei ao lado dele, pensando em como eu tinha sorte de tê-lo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam da Bella cuidando do Edward? E de todas as propostas de emprego?_

_Deixem reviews e até quinta que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_"Vá dormir. Vou acordá-lo quando for a hora para o almoço." Assegurei a ele, beijando seu templo._

_Ele logo adormeceu. Eu me aconcheguei ao lado dele, pensando em como eu tinha sorte de tê-lo._

Uma semana se passou desde que eu tinha decidido juntar-me à indústria da moda, trabalhando na mesma empresa que Rosalie. Hoje seria o meu primeiro ensaio fotográfico para a empresa e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervosa. Eu sentia como se tivesse borboletas no meu estômago. Só que, essas borboletas não esvoaçavam - elas estavam voando ao redor, devastadoramente batendo nas paredes do meu estômago, fazendo-me sentir como se eu precisasse vomitar. Ugh. Borboletas estúpidas.

Bem, eu acho que encontrei algum conforto pelo fato de que eu estaria fazendo essas fotos com Rosalie - mas também com duas outras modelos, embora isso não me confortasse em nada.

"Boa sorte. Eu sei que você vai se sair muito bem." Edward disse encorajadoramente quando deu um beijo curto no meu templo.

"Obrigada." Eu não mais do que sussurrei.

"Okay, Bella! Vamos. Estou tão animada. Isso vai ser muito divertido. Estamos fazendo essas fotos com Victoria e Tanya. Bem, Tanya tem grande senso de moda, mas não sou tão apaixonada por Victoria . Ela sempre tem esse olhar irritado, como se ela fosse arrancar minha cabeça! Não que eu não possa derrubá-la, eu simplesmente não quero causar uma cena. Mas eu vou te proteger se ela sequer pensar em arrancar a _sua_ cabeça." Ela disse enquanto piscou para mim.

Eu respondi com uma risada sem emoção equanto a segui até o carro dela.

"Tchau, Edward." Acenei para ele uma última vez. Eu o vi sorrir torto e murmurar algo, mas não entendi direito porque Rosalie tinha me empurrado para o seu carro.

Depois que ela começou a dirigir, eu não podia ver uma coisa. Tudo era um borrão. Edward dirigindo não era nada comparado com Rosalie. Agarrei os assentos como se minha vida dependesse disso, o que agora eu achava que dependia.

Então, ouvi o som fraco de sirenes vindo.

"Droga, polícia." Rosalie murmurou enquanto lentamente puxou para o acostamento. Pelo espelho retrovisor, vi o policial estacionar sua moto atrás de nós e soltar seu capacete.

_Oh,__ merda, __oh, __merda, __oh, __merda._ Eu pensei enquanto o policial se aproximava do carro de Rosalie. Eu estava suando como um porco.

"Bella, acalme-se. Eu tenho essa coisa toda sob controle." Ela disse enquanto abria sua janela do carro. O policial se abaixou e estava prestes a falar quando viu Rosalie. Seus olhos viajaram até seus seios e ele engoliu em seco.

"Eu, uh, um... Oh, sim. Com licença, senhorita, mas você estava um pouco acima do limite de velocidade permitido." Ele gaguejou. Um pouco? Eu bufei interiormente.

O homem tinha um bigode fino e, provavelmente, no final dos seus 40 anos. Eu vi Rosalie sorrir vitoriosamente.

"Sinto muito, senhor. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. É que, veja você, meu namorado e eu estamos passando por um momento difícil no nosso relacionamento e eu estou muito estressada ultimamente. Eu nunca quis causar qualquer dano." Rosalie disse em uma voz sedutora.

O policial estava hiperventilando e agora estava suando. Eu olhei para o outro lado para esconder o meu sorriso.

"Bem, puxa. Lamento ouvir isso, senhorita. Tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer de novo, então eu vou deixá-lo fora da multa. Espero que você e sua amiga tenham um bom dia, senhorita." Ele disse simpaticamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Rosalie confortavelmente. Quando ele saiu, eu o vi piscar para ela.

Rosalie sorriu e acenou enquanto se afastava. Quando ele estava finalmente fora de vista, ela fez uma careta e estremeceu. "Que pervertido." Ela disse com desgosto enquanto acelerava para Seattle.

"Você tem estado muito quieta." Rosalie disse quando olhou para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Estou apenas tentando adivinhar quantas vezes você já fez essa proeza antes." Eu disse, contemplando.

Ela riu. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Até _eu_ já perdi a conta. Você sabe, você seria capaz de fazer isso." Ela disse, virando-se para mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

"O quê? Eu? Há. Engraçado." Eu disse, surpresa com suas palavras.

"Oh, cale-se, Bella. É muito simples. Basta vibrar seus cílios, fazer um pequeno beicinho e falar de forma sexy." Ela disse despreocupadamente.

Agora ela pegou o meu interesse. "Falar de forma sexy?"

"Sim, você sabe, a voz baixa e rouca. Funciona o tempo todo. Basta tentar e seguir como eu digo isso." Ela limpou sua garganta, _"Ei, __você __pode __me __emprestar __um __lápis?"_ Ela falou de novo com a sua voz sedutora. "Ok, agora você tenta isso".

Eu decidi dar-lhe uma chance. "Ei, você pode me emprestar-"

"Não, não. Mais suave e rouca. Tente novamente".

Limpei a garganta, _"Ei, __você __pode __me __emprestar __um __lápis?"_

"É isso aí, Bella! Agora tente com os olhos e os lábios".

Eu ri. _"Ei,__ você __pode __me __emprestar __um __lápis?"_ Eu disse, fazendo beicinho e agitando meus cílios, como Rosalie tinha feito antes.

"Aí está! Eu sabia que você poderia fazer isso. Eu não posso esperar para ver a reação de Edward quando ele vir _isso_." Ela riu.

De repente, a música no rádio mudou. "Eu amo essa música!" Rosalie disse sorrindo amplamente quando começou a cantar a letra.

"Vamos, Bella. Solte-se. Tenha algum diversãããõ." Ela disse, cantando 'diversão'.

Eu ri e decidi me juntar a ela. Logo, nós estávamos cantando as letras e rindo como se estivéssemos bêbadas.

"_**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like,  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia"**_

"Paranoia, eu estou assustando você?  
>Sua mente é uma paranoia<br>Não estou acostumado ao que você gosta,  
>Paranoia<br>Paranoia"

"Uaaau." Rosalie uivou quando a música terminou. A essa altura, já tínhamos chegado no edifício Vogue. Fiquei espantada quando entrei no prédio. Era enorme e muito moderno. Tudo era brilhante e vintage, nada parecia fora de época. Eu acho que é o que você pode esperar de uma empresa de moda, certo?

Segui Rosalie enquanto ela confiantemente entrou no elevador, o som dos seus saltos clicando ecoando através do edifício. As borboletas voltaram novamente quando eu vi o número do andar subir e subir. Malditas borboletas.

"Rosalie?" Eu chamei, minha voz ligeiramente embargada.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Ela perguntou, colocando as duas mãos nos meus ombros.

"O que acontece se eu for mal? O que acontece se eu não for o que eles esperavam? E se-" Eu divagava.

"Bella, eles não teriam escolhido você se não tivessem certeza da sua decisão. Confie em mim. Eu saberia." Ela disse, sorrindo calorosamente para mim. "E você se sairá bem. Apenas encare a câmera e dê uma pose _feroz_." Ela rosnou quando disse 'feroz'.

Eu sorri de volta com gratidão. As portas do elevador abriram e eu vi todas as luzes e o cenário que tinham sido criados, com a câmera na frente de tudo. O pano de fundo era uma cor branca sólida, com quatro grandes cubos negros colocados em diferentes partes do fundo branco.

De repente, um par de mãos me agarrou e me puxou para longe de Rosalie. Eu fui empurrada em uma cadeira e fui emboscada por um grupo de artistas de maquiagem. Assim que eles terminaram comigo, eles chamaram Rosalie na sala. Eu estava conversando com Rosalie enquanto ela estava recebendo sua maquiagem, quando notei duas outras modelos no canto da sala - uma loira e uma ruiva – bebendo Starbucks enquanto atiravam punhais em mim com seus olhos. Reconheci a loira da primeira sessão de fotos de conto de fadas que eu fiz - Tanya.

"Rosalie, quem é a garota com o cabelo vermelho?" Eu perguntei, um pouco intimidada.

Rosalie virou-se para ver a quem eu estava me referindo. "Oh, ela. Aquela é Victoria. Eu disse a você que o rosto dela parece permanentemente irritado".

Engoli em seco. "Nós faremos fotos com elas?" _Por __favor, __diga __não, __por __favor, __diga __não, __por __favor, __diga__ –_

"Sim".

Eu gemi interiormente. Depois de Rosalie terminar de receber sua maquiagem, Tanya e Victoria se aproximaram de nós. "Rosalie, é bom vê-la novamente".

"Tanya." Ela cumprimentou, dando um abraço em Tanya. "Victoria." Rosalie cumprimentou secamente com um sorriso. Victoria sorriu um sorriso que parecia mal-intencionado.

"Bella, é bom vê-la novamente." Tanya disse, dando um sorriso forçado. Victoria apenas acenou para mim.

"Bem, vamos ao guarda-roupa." Rosalie disse alegremente, puxando-me para os cabides de roupas.

"Bella, esta é Ângela. Ela é a chefe do departamento de guarda-roupa." Rosalie disse, apontando para uma morena pequena.

"Olá, Ângela." Eu sorri e dei um aceno.

"É bom conhecer você, Bella. Agora vamos encontrar algo para você vestir." Ela disse, arrastando-me até o longo corredor de roupas.

"Hmm." Ela murmurou enquanto folheava as roupas, "Aha, acho que este vai servir em você muito bem." Ela disse, dando-me um vestido vermelho frente única e entregando-me brilhantes sapatos vermelhos. Ela me ajudou a colocar o vestido e os acessórios, certificando-se que tudo estava no lugar. Finalmente, eu coloquei os sapatos. _Caramba, _eu pensei, _estes__ sapatos __eram__ mortais. _Os saltos eram tão longos que eu estava basicamente na ponta dos pés. Eu só esperava que eu não caísse nesses sapatos.

"Aww, você tem o vermelho. Estou com tanta inveja." Ouvi a voz de Rosalie dizer. Olhei para cima e ela tinha um beicinho no seu lábio inferior. Ela estava usando um lindo vestido rosa com sapatos rosa para combinar.

"Por que os sapatos têm de ser tão marcantes? Quero dizer, eles parecem mais emocionantes que o vestido, sem ofensa para o designer, é claro." Eu me perguntava uma voz alta.

"Bem, _estamos_ fazendo uma sessão de fotos de sapatos." Ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que eu aposto que provavelmente era, neste momento.

"Oh, certo".

Então fomos para o set, onde Tanya e Victoria já estavam esperando.

"Certo, garotas." O fotógrafo falou com um sotaque francês, "É tudo sobre os sapatos. Eu quero as poses mais exageradas, únicas e mais importantes. Eu não quero poses amadoras de modelos, agora, rápido, rápido. Nos blocos".

Eu fiz meu caminho para o bloco próximo e sentei-me nele. Rosalie sentou-se no mais próximo de mim. "Tudo bem, garotas. Vamos começar".

Eu rapidamente comecei a pensar em uma pose. Coloquei um pé sobre o bloco e deixei o outro permanecer no chão enquanto eu me inclinei para trás e me sustentei com as mãos. Depois de me firmar, eu olhei para a câmera, apertando meus olhos um pouco e parei, esperando que ele tirasse a foto. Após a primeira, eu fiquei na mesma pose, mas me movi um pouco, mudando a minha expressão facial tanto quanto eu podia. Eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo. Devo ter parecido como uma idiota.

Depois de um tempo, decidi mudar minha pose. Coloquei os dois pés no bloco e para trás, de modo que eu estava fazendo uma forma de 'M' com o meu corpo. Após outras fotos eu mudei novamente, colocando os dois pés no chão e os inclinando distorcidamente enquanto girava a cabeça para olhar para o lado. Após mais alguns cliques, o fotógrafo nos disse para mudar para as nossas próximas fantasias.

Eu voltei para o camarim e encontrei com Ângela. "Hey, como eu fui? Responda-me sinceramente, eu parecia uma idiota, não é? Oh, Deus, eu sabia que nunca deveria ter concordado com isso. Eu sabia-".

"Bella, você foi maravilhosa! Do que você está falando? Você e Rosalie totalmente ofuscaram Tanya e Victoria. Bem, na próxima sessão de fotos, serão apenas você e Rosalie. Vai ser uma diversão. O fundo será todo preto com brilhos sobre ele e vocês terão maquiagens escuras e roupas escuras e elegante sapatos pretos. É tão incrível." Ela disse, de forma exuberante.

Eu ri com o seu entusiasmo. "Uau, parece divertido. Vamos fazer isso".

Enquanto eu tinha a minha maquiagem sendo feita, Rosalie estava me fazendo companhia. Do canto, ouvi Tanya e Victoria fofocando. "Quero dizer, como eles poderiam possivelmente contratar alguém como ela? É claro que ela não é apta para o trabalho. Quero dizer, sério? O que Edward vê nela? Ele estaria, obviamente, melhor comigo." Ela continuou assim por diante com todos as palavras dolorosas, mas eu me desliguei delas. Eu não podia suportar ouvir isso.

Aparentemente, eu não fui a única que ouviu. Rosalie parecia que estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas. Embora as palavras de Tanya realmente me machucassem, eu não podia mostrar isso e permitir que Rosalie quebrasse sua amizade com Tanya por minha causa. "Rosalie." Eu avisei.

"Tanya! Pare com isso. Só porque Edward escolheu Bella sobre você não significa que você tem que começar a falar mal dela. Você não pode simplesmente colocar em sua cabeça que Edward não está interessado em você e nunca vai estar? Você sabe o que? Nossa amizade acabou. Bella é como uma irmã para mim, então se você tem um problema com ela, então você certamente vai ter um problema comigo, então é bom você-" Antes que Rosalie pudesse atacar Tanya, alguns membros da equipe a seguraram.

"Como se eu me importasse." Tanya disse, revirando os olhos para Rosalie quando ela saiu com Victoria fielmente ao seu lado.

"Rosalie, acalme-se." Eu disse, parando na frente dela. "Eu agradeço você me defender, mas não há realmente nenhuma necessidade." Dei-lhe um abraço e suavemente dei um tapinha nas suas costas.

"Bella, você não pode deixar as pessoas continuamente dizerem coisas sobre você pelas suas costas. Especialmente quando o que estão dizendo é tão cruel e injusto com você".

Eu sorri. "O que seja." Eu disse, tentando mudar de assunto, "Nós temos uma sessão de fotos para fazer e sua maquiagem vai borrar." Eu disse com uma risada.

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Sim, eu acho que - aaah!" Ela gritou. Água foi de repente jogada em Rosalie e em mim, manchando nossa maquiagem e molhando nossas roupas.

"O que diab-" Nós olhamos para cima e vimos Tanya e Victoria sorrindo para nós.

"Oops." Tanya disse inocentemente, indo embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Isso-" Antes que Rosalie pudesse correr para caçar Tanya, eu rapidamente a agarrei. "Rosalie, não vale a pena".

Ela pareceu se acalmar e suspirou. "Eu acho que não vamos fazer a nossa sessão de fotos agora, já que a nossa maquiagem está toda borrada".

Enquanto estávamos caminhando para o banheiro, ouvimos uma voz nos chamando. "Vocês duas. Parem".

Nós viramos e vimos o fotógrafo correndo em nossa direção. "Eu gosto do efeito escuro borrado. Isso dá uma aparência... mais triste. Vamos continuar com as fotos. Agora, vão para as suas posições enquanto eu cuido de umas coisas".

Nós assentimos e fomos nos ajeitar no set, perplexas. Sentamos nos cubos pretos com um pano de fundo escuro atrás de nós. De repente, a água começou a chuviscar atrás de nós.

"Agora." O fotógrafo voltou. "Dêem-me sombrio e sexy." Ele sorriu.

Rosalie sentou-se no cubo, torcendo suas pernas em uma posição estranha enquanto eu encostei nela e coloquei minha perna sobre o cubo.

"Lindo." Elogiou o fotógrafo. "Dê-me um beicinho".

Eu fiz um pequeno beicinho e meus olhos caíram um pouco. "Sim, maravilhoso".

Depois de mais algumas fotos, decidimos nos deitar e posar. Rosalie estava atrás de mim de joelhos e colocou as mãos graciosamente no ar.

Logo após terminarmos, fomos lavar a nossa maquiagem e trocar de roupa quando ouvimos uma conversa por perto.

"O que vocês duas fizeram?" Gritou uma voz irritada.

"Bem, se as garotas mais cedo podiam fazer uma sessão de fotos quentes e molhadas, então nós também podemos. E muito melhor também!"

"Tanya. Deixe-me ser franco com você. Você parece um gato afogado. Sua maquiagem e roupas com o efeito de água e borrando não combinam juntas. Você parece pior do que o palhaço que se apresentou na festa de aniversário das minhas filhas!"

Eu ouvi dois gritos de frustração.

"Hah, serve-lhes bem." Eu ouvi Rosalie resmungar ao meu lado.

"Ei, Bella, Rosalie." Ângela correu até nós com papéis em suas mãos exatamente quando estávamos prestes a sair. "Eu tenho algumas cópias das fotos não editadas de hoje para vocês duas. Vocês as querem?"

"Isso seria ótimo, Angie. Obrigada." Rosalie sorriu calorosamente para Ângela e ela entregou-lhe algumas das fotografias.

Enquanto estávamos voltando para o carro, Rosalie estava ocupada folheando as fotos. "Uau, Bella. Estas serão uma ótima coleção à sua Polaroid".

"Polaroid? O que é isso?"

"É um arquivo em que você mantém as fotos das suas sessões de fotos anteriores, assim você pode mostrar aos seus futuros clientes, se você quiser ser reservada para um trabalho. Pense nisso como um resumo de modelo." Ela explicou.

"Ah".

* * *

><p>Após uma hora de carro de volta à Forks, com a ajuda da direção impiedosa de Rosalie, conseguimos chegar em casa assim que o sol estava se pondo.<p>

"Ok, Bella. Hora de testar as habilidades de sedução que eu te ensinei antes." Ela disse quando saímos do carro. Ela tinha um brilho perverso brilhando em seus olhos. "Ah, e não esqueça de jogar alguma escovação 'acidental' contra o truque da pele. Isso _definitivamente_ vai deixá-lo ao longo da borda".

Eu ri.

Quando entramos em casa, Edward estava descendo as escadas. "Hey, como foi a sessão de fotos?"

Eu não disse nada. Eu apenas sorri e agarrei sua mão, puxando-o para o cômodo vazio mais próximo - a sala de estar.

Assim que fechei a porta, eu me virei. _"Ei,__ Edward. __Eu __senti __tanto __a __sua __falta.__"_ Eu ronronei em seu ouvido, meus lábios ao lado do seu pescoço enquanto eu corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo do seu braço.

Eu o ouvi engolir em seco. "Eu senti sua falta também." Ele resmungou. Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito, evitando discretamente seus lábios para torturá-lo. Então eu corri meus dedos para baixo ao seu estômago e comecei a traçar padrões aleatórios.

Sua respiração aumentou. Eu olhei para ele, fazendo beicinho com meus lábios um pouco e balançando os cílios, assim como Rosalie fez anteriormente. Quando ele estava completamente distraído, eu decidi ir para o golpe de misericórdia. Inclinei-me e o beijei. Ele respondeu ansiosamente. Começou suave, mas começou a ficar mais intenso. Quando senti sua língua passar por cima do meu lábio inferior, eu relutantemente me afastei.

"Edward." Eu respirei. Quando ele tinha toda a sua atenção para mim, eu sorri e saí correndo. "Estou com fome." Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro.

"Rosalie!" Edward gritou. "Você criou um monstro." Ele gemeu.

"Oh, cale-se, Edward. Você sabe que você gosta disso." Ela gritou lá de cima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que vc´s acharam dessa sessão de fotos? O plano de Tanya e Victoria não deu nada certo, pelo contrário, só ajudou Bella e Rosalie... e o novo "truque" que Rosalie ensinou a Bella... pobre Edward... kkk_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**Edward POV**_

Tem sido um ano agora. E eu não poderia estar mais apaixonado por Bella. Ela era simplesmente muito maravilhosa. Eu amava tudo sobre ela – o jeito que ela era agradável e não julgava ninguém, o jeito que ela sorria para alguém, ou alguma coisa, ou até mesmo o jeito que ela era tão inocente para aqueles ao seu redor. Eu só tinha olhos para Bella. Qualquer outra garota além dela era nublada em comparação a Bella. Era como se fossem um borrão, e a única coisa clara na minha vida era Bella.

Tão clichê quanto pareça, minha vida tinha sido um filme preto e branco antes de eu conhecê-la. Ela coloria meu mundo, dava-me sentimentos que eu nunca soube que sentiria. Quando ela sorria para mim, meu coração derretia. Mas quando eu ouvia as palavras "eu te amo" saírem da sua boca, eu me sentia desmoronar. Era o meu ponto fraco. Eu amava isso. Eu a amava.

Descrever o quanto eu a amava parecia impossível. Simplesmente era tão esmagador, como se o meu coração fosse queimar espontaneamente. A forma como eu me sentia sobre ela não poderia ser colocada em palavras, era apenas este sentimento que me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse no topo do mundo, como se nenhum Deus fosse capaz de me derrubar. Ela fazia tudo isso.

E ela era linda. Cara, ela era linda. Posso parecer básico, mas é verdade. Às vezes eu queria mantê-la trancada no meu quarto, protegendo-a dos olhos e dos olhares pervertidos de outros homens. Além disso, ela era alheia a tudo isso. Eu nunca tinha realmente compreendido o ciúme até agora. Quando eu via algum homem além daqueles da minha família falar com ela, eu simplesmente queria chutá-los no estômago e arrebatá-la para longe deles.

E lá estava ela, sentada no balanço lá fora, o nariz enfiado em seu livro. A luz suave do sol irradiando em sua pele, fazendo-a brilhar no meio do jardim gramado de Esme. A brisa da noite soprava suavemente por ela, despenteando seu sedoso cabelo castanho. As flores coloridas ao lado dela pareciam pálidas com ela no meio de tudo isso. Ela parecia mais delicada do que todas as flores juntas. Devo ter parecido como um idiota, parado ali com duas xícaras de chocolate quente em minhas mãos, um sorriso bobo estampado em meu rosto.

Finalmente notando a minha presença, ela levantou os olhos do livro. Quando seus olhos chocolate conectaram com os meus, fiquei imediatamente sem fôlego. Eu nunca poderia me acostumar com a profundidade dos seus belos olhos. Um sorriso lentamente espalhou pelos seus lábios quando ela olhou para mim. Fiz o meu caminho em direção a ela e sentei no balanço ao seu lado.

"Ei." Eu passei-lhe sua xícara. "O que você está lendo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "O mesmo de sempre..." Ela parou. Notei que ela estava lendo seu exemplar velho e gasto de 'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes'. Ela virou uma fera quando tentei convencê-la a comprar uma versão mais recente e mais _intacta_. Eu balancei minha cabeça, a garota poderia ser tão teimosa às vezes - mas era uma das razões que eu a amava.

"Ei, então, os rapazes estavam pensando em levar suas garotas para a praia. O que você acha? Você tem trabalhado muito duro ultimamente e eu acho que é hora de você relaxar e descansar um pouco." Enfiei uma mecha solta do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Sinto muito por isso. Eu simplesmente me sinto tão inútil em comparação com todos aqui, sabe? Eu não sei nada sobre o mundo e é como se eu não pudesse fazer nada além de ser um rostinho bonito." Ela suspirou e começou a olhar para os seus pés.

"Bella, você é linda e muito, muito mais do que isso. Há muito mais em você do que apenas um rosto. Confie em mim. Você é amável, compassiva, engraçada, muito aleatória." Ela riu com isso, "E absolutamente adorável".

Ela corou, mas se inclinou para dar-me um beijo suave. Pegando-a de surpresa, eu a agarrei pela cintura e a puxei no meu colo, mantendo meus braços firmemente em torno dela. Ela soltou um pequeno guincho e se contorceu no meu colo. Seu corpo era tão pequeno e delicado comparada com o meu.

Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Mmm, tem sido um tempo desde que eu a segurei assim." Murmurei quando coloquei beijos de borboleta em seu pescoço.

Ela colocou os braços sobre o meu e inclinou sua cabeça para trás. Nunca me senti mais contente. Seu corpo moldava perfeitamente ao meu, cada curva ajustada com a minha, como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Nós simplesmente ficamos ali, sem palavras, aquecendo-se no silêncio. Tudo o que podia ser ouvido era o ligeiro chilrear dos pássaros e o leve farfalhar das folhas do outono abaixo de nós. Todo o resto parecia estar congelado. Você também podia ouvir minúsculos rangidos do balanço enferrujado enquanto nós lentamente balançávamos para frente e para trás.

"Edward, onde-" Ela se virou de repente, pegando-me desprevenido. Ela parecia tão alarmada.

Por causa das suas ações súbitas, tornei-me instável e caí para trás, para fora do balanço, puxando Bella para baixo comigo.

"Ai." Eu meio que gemi e meio que ri.

Bella tinha caído no meu peito, seu cabelo todo bagunçado. Ela olhou ao redor inocentemente, à espera do seu cérebro registrar o que havia acontecido. Eu suspirei, ela podia ser tão adorável às vezes.

"Desculpe." Ela corou.

Eu apenas ri. Deus, eu a amo. "Então, o que era tão importante que você tinha que me atacar e empurrar-me para fora do balanço?" Eu sorri.

Ela bateu no meu braço de brincadeira. "Acabou de me ocorrer que vamos para a praia, e já que eu tinha habilmente evitado deixar Alice e Rosalie me fazerem usar um biquíni da última vez que fomos, eu preciso saber onde elas estão antes que elas me encontrem e-" Ela parecia tão adorável enquanto continuava a murmurar preocupadamente.

"Você é tão boba às vezes, Bella." Eu disse, passando meus braços em volta da sua cintura. Quando ela menos esperava, comecei a fazer cócegas nela com os braços em volta da sua cintura, impedindo-a de escapar das minhas mãos. Ela gritou e começou a se contorcer contra o meu corpo. "Edward!" Ela gritou.

"Oh, Bella..." Uma voz de repente chamou de dentro da casa. Bella enrijeceu. Em seguida, ficou estranhamente silenciosa. Bella tinha parado de gritar e se contorcer, seus olhos arregalados e ela lutava para se libertar de mim. Levantei-me, inclinando meu peso em meus braços e vi Alice parada na porta com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, os olhos fixos em Bella, como um predador perseguindo sua presa.

"Não, eu não vou deixar você me pegar." Bella gritou, correndo na direção oposta de Alice. Tão rapidamente como Bella fez sua fuga, Alice começou a correr logo atrás dela. A cena era tão cômica. E quase como se Alice soubesse, Bella tropeçou em algo e caiu com um "oof" após alguns passos para a frente.

Corri em direção a ela para me certificar que ela não estava ferida. Eu realmente gostaria que ela não fosse tão desajeitada às vezes. Tão cativante como é, apavora-me saber que ela frequentemente se machucava e que às vezes eu posso não estar por perto para ajudá-la quando ela o faz.

"Bella, você está b-"

Alice agarrou o pulso de Bella, impedindo-a de fugir novamente. Ela ficou entre Bella e eu em uma posição defensiva, como uma galinha protegendo seus pintinhos, e atirou-me um olhar ameaçador. Eu até acho que ela rosnou para mim. Tão intimidado como eu estava por Alice, eu ainda queria ter certeza de que Bella estava bem.

"Mas, Alice-"

"Não, não se aproxime, Edward." Ela me cortou, seus olhos estreitando em fendas. "Eu vou fazê-la colocar um biquíni, quer ela goste ou não. E se você chegar mais perto, ela provavelmente vai saltar sobre você e isso faria o meu trabalho um inferno mais difícil. Então, vamos simplesmente nos poupar desse problema. Ela está bem e agora estamos caminhando para o meu quarto para se trocar." Ela disse, sorrindo para a última parte.

Transformando seu humor 180º, ela sorriu e pulou para dentro da casa, uma mão ainda segurando firmemente o pulso de Bella. Bella olhou para mim enquanto estava sendo arrastada. "Sinto muito." Eu murmurei. Embora eu realmente não sentisse. Bella em um biquíni era uma das visões mais gloriosas. Eu conseguiria ver suas curvas assassinas e mais da sua pele de porcelana. Sorri para mim mesmo.

Voltei para dentro da casa e até o meu quarto para me trocar. Coloquei uma sunga, shorts e uma camiseta e voltei para baixo. Eu podia ouvir os gritos e insultos que Emmett e Jasper estavam atirando um ao outro. Isso significava que eles estavam jogando Wii.

Eu os encontrei na sala, balançando os controles com os punhos em direção à televisão, com fervor boxeando um ao outro em um jogo. De onde eu estava, parecia que eles estavam batendo completamente na televisão. Eles estavma tão entretidos no jogo que nem sequer me notaram entrar na sala e afundar no sofá.

Emmett tinha uma fina camada de suor na testa, enquanto Jasper tinha suor escorrendo pelo seu queixo. Era hilário. Eles estavam jogando um jogo de boxe - Emmett tinha os olhos fixos na tela, seus golpes eram lançados de maneira tão poderosa que eu tinha medo que ele pudesse quebrar a televisão na frente dele. Ei, isso _já_ aconteceu antes.

Os socos de Jasper pareciam mais relaxados e fluidos do que os de Emmett. Claro, eles eram fortes, mas ele não dava muito naqueles socos como Emmett fazia. No entanto, ele parecia estar ganhando, para desgosto de Emmett. Jasper acabou vencendo, deixando Emmett reclamando e choramingando sobre como isso era injusto, criando todos os tipos de desculpas de por que ele deveria ter sido declarado o vencedor. Jasper e eu rolamos os olhos.

Decidi jogar contra Emmett. Nós concordamos em competir no jogo 'vaca pulando'. Neste jogo, você tinha que correr e derrubar tantas pilhas de feno e assustar multidões de corvos tão rapidamente como você pode e saltar sobre muitas cercas para receber muitos mais pontos.

Quando ouvimos o sinal de partida, nós imediatamente inclinamos nossos controles para a frente, ansiosos para a corrida em direção ao monte de feno. Durante o jogo, estávamos inclinando nossos controles para a frente como se não houvesse amanhã e fazendo um movimento de salto com nossas mãos fervorosamente, fazendo com que nossas vacas saltassem sobre as barreiras.

Alguns segundos depois, eu tinha atirado ambas as mãos para o ar como um sinal de vitória e Emmett tinha irrompido para algum lugar na cozinha, mau humorado como um menininho. Jasper e eu só rimos.

Então, eu pude ouvir os pequenos rangidos da escada de madeira. Em um flash, virei minha cabeça em direção ao barulho, bem a tempo de ver Bella aparecer vestindo uma regata branca simples e shorts azul escuro. Meus olhos arrastaram para baixo, seguindo a forma das suas pernas. Elas eram quase infinitas.

Senti alguém me cutucar. "Cara, pare de olhar. Você está começando a babar e isso é nojento." Jasper sussurrou provocativamente.

Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar de Bella e fui para a cozinha para encontrar Emmett, discretamente limpando o pouco de baba que estava ameaçando fugir do canto da minha boca. Quando cheguei à cozinha, vi um monte de comida espalhada pela mesa, havia pratos com migalhas e manchas sobre eles, enquanto alguns só tinham apenas metade comido. Eu encontrei o culpado, que tinha a cabeça na geladeira, procurando por mais comida.

"Emmett, você sabe que a comida não vai fugir durante a noite, certo?" Eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele

Ele enfiou a cabeça para fora da geladeira com um olhar inocente no rosto. "O quê? Eu estava apenas fazendo um lanche antes de sairmos".

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas decidi contra isso e saí da cozinha para procurar Bella. Eu a encontrei sentada com Alice, Rosalie e Jasper na sala de estar, debatendo contra Alice e Rosalie como biquínis são totalmente desnecessários. Estou imaginando que a razão pela qual Jasper estava do lado de Bella era por causa de todos os olhares que os homens davam para Alice quando ela usava um dos seus biquínis extravagantes que, sendo Alice, era extremamente de arregalar os olhos. Simples para Alice era como exclusivo para qualquer outro cliente _normal_. Posso dizer que papai é grato que Alice seja uma designer bem-sucedida, ou então ele teria falido com os primeiros dias da sua semana de moda.

Secretamente, tanto quanto eu amava ter Bella usando belos vestidos e blusas, eu prefiro tê-la vestindo o que ela estava normalmente confortável, que consiste de uma regata simples com jeans ou shorts. Dessa forma sua roupa não ofuscaria seu lindo rosto e a personalidade que ela tem. Espero que todo mundo veja o que eu vejo nela. Sua alma quente.

Um arroto enorme ecoou pela casa e Emmett apareceu da cozinha. "Certo, eu estou pronto. Vamos." Ele disse em êxtase. Todos reviraram os olhos para ele enquanto saímos para a praia.

Quando chegamos lá, havia muitas pessoas - desde bebês, aos adolescentes, aos pais, até idosos. A praia estava lotada de pessoas. Nós ajustamos nossas coisas em um lugar vazio no meio da multidão.

"Ei, vamos perguntar àqueles caras se podemos nos juntar a eles. Eles parecem bastante agradáveis e tem sido um tempo muito longo desde que eu joguei." Alice disse, apontando para as quatro pessoas jogando um jogo de vôlei de praia. Todos concordaram e fomos até o homem alto.

"Olá. Estávamos pensando se poderíamos participar do seu jogo. Se você não se importa, é claro." Alice disse educadamente.

"Claro." O cara disse com um sorriso sincero. Os quatro homens tinham pele castanho-avermelhada e longos cabelos negros. Seus corpos eram bem tonificados e seus cabelos longos tinham sido amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

"Eu sou Alice e este é meu marido, Jasper, esta é Rosalie e seu marido, Emmett, e, finalmente, temos Edward e sua namorada, Bella." Alice apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecer vocês. Eu sou Jacob e este é Sam." Ele apontou para o mais musculoso dos quatro, "E o pequeno lá é Seth." O rosto de Seth franziu à menção de pequeno, "E aquele é Embry." Ele apontou para o último cara mais distante de nós.

Nós acenamos 'oi' para eles e decidimos nos revezar, já que havia muitas pessoas. Bella e eu decidimos ficar de fora do primeiro jogo.

"Psst, Edward." Bella sussurrou, como se estivesse em sala de aula e tentando falar enquanto o professor estava ensinando.

"Sim?"

"Ensine-me a jogar. Eu não sei uma única coisa!" Bella gemeu, enterrando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Eu sorri. "É simples. O ponto do jogo é garantir que a bola não bata no chão. Você não pode agarrar a bola, só receber e rebatar. Apenas bloqueie as suas palmas das mãos juntas e certifique-se de receber a bola em seus pulsos." Eu mostrei, ensinando-lhe como as mãos deveriam ser colocadas.

Emmett e Rosalie formaram time com Jacob e Sam, enquanto Alice e Jasper foram se unir com Seth e Embry. Emmett bateu a bola em direção ao outro lado da rede, mas Alice saltou para a frente e suavemente rebateu a bola e ela foi subindo de volta para o ar e sobre a rede para o lado de Emmett. Emmett bateu a bola ainda mais forte, mas Alice saltou novamente e delicadamente rebateu a bola sobre o outro lado da rede. Alice parecia tão graciosa - como se estivesse dançando. Emmett apenas olhava frustrado.

Eu tenho que dizer que os melhores jogadores eram muito provavelmente Jacob, Rosalie e Seth. Eles eram tão rápidos em seus movimentos e sabiam exatamente quando bater. Seth parecia que não tinha mais do que 16 anos, embora ele pudesse jogar duas vezes melhor que Emmett, que era, provavelmente, três vezes maior do que Seth.

Após a pontuação ter atingido 7 a 4 com a equipe de Jacob vencendo, Emmett e Rosalie decidiram revezar com a gente. Bella zelosamente saiu correndo em direção à rede. Ela ficou mais perto da rede, enquanto eu tomei a diagonal atrás dela. Jasper sacou a bola, acertando-a no fundo. Sam pulou para trás e a bateu sobre a rede. Seth a rebateu, em direção a Bella. Bella saltou, parecendo como se fosse batê-la. Então, perdendo a bola, a bola ricocheteou em sua cabeça e ela caiu, de bunda no chão.

"Bella, você está bem?" Corri em sua direção.

Ela estava rindo. "Sim, eu estou bem. A bola acabou de _rebater_ na minha cabeça?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

Todo mundo começou a rir junto com ela. Depois de mais algumas jogadas, acabamos vencendo por dois pontos. Decidimos sair com eles um pouco. Montamos uma pequena fogueira e nos reunimos em torno dela, conhecendo melhor uns aos outros. Os rapazes eram da tribo Quileute.

Achei Jacob extremamente impressionante. Ele poderia basicamente desmontar carros e depois juntá-los novamente perfeitamente.

Olhei para cima, o céu estava lindo e o sol estava começando a se pôr. "Vamos dar um mergulho." Sussurrei no ouvido de Bella, arrastando-a para a água.

"Mas eu não nado há anos! Eu não acho que posso. E se eu me afogar?" Ela disse, preocupada.

Eu a puxei mais profundamente na água. Quando ficou um pouco mais fundo, envolvi as pernas de Bella na minha cintura e a segurei firme. "Quem disse que eu soltaria você?" Eu respirei.

A sensação da sua pele macia ao meu redor era tão perturbadora. Era tão suave. Isso é tudo em que eu podia pensar.

_Suave..._

De repente, Bella mergulhou na água e me puxou para baixo com ela. Eu podia vê-la, fazendo caretas engraçadas na água. Juntei-me a ela, mas parei quando o fiz, minha respiração levada pela visão. Seu rosto parecia tão calmo - seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, seu cabelo estava fluindo em todos os lugares. Ela era tão bonita. Foi nesse momento que eu decidi que não podia esperar mais - eu tinha que tê-la.

Puxei Bella e eu para cima sem quebrar o contato visual. Quando chegamos à superfície, estávamos sem fôlego, seus olhos ainda olhando para os meus. "Bella." Eu respirei, inclinando-me para o seu ouvido. "Eu te amo. Tanto que simplesmente parece que tudo o que eu faço não é suficiente. Como se nada que eu possa fazer jamais será o suficiente para mostrar o quanto eu te amo. Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira, mas não há . Você sorri, você ri, a maneira como você fala em seu sono - tudo sobre você, Bella. Tudo o que você faz, faz meu coração derreter ainda mais".

Olhei para cima e os olhos dela tinham ficado vermelhos. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto e seus lábios tremiam.

"Bella, o que está errado? Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso-"

Seus lábios me cortaram. Ela me beijou de forma agressiva como se fosse o nosso último beijo. Logo, seus lábios tinham ficado mais suaves e eu me derramei no beijo. Todo o meu amor por ela, a disposição de sacrificar-me para ver seu sorriso, e as distâncias que eu percorreria para vê-la feliz - tudo isso naquele beijo.

"Bella." Eu quebrei o beijo, inclinando a minha testa contra a dela, ofegando pesadamente. "Você quer se casar comigo?"

Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro, mas ainda manteve seus olhos nos meus. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, eu não podia entendê-la. Olhei para a água abaixo de mim e mordi meus lábios. De repente, um pequeno som escapou dos seus lábios.

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ela.

"Eu disse que sim." Ela riu e me abraçou mais apertado.

Eu a puxei tão perto de mim como eu poderia. Eu podia basicamente sentir meu coração voando. Tudo o que estava correndo em minha cabeça era:

_Ela disse sim._

_Ela disse sim._

_Ela disse sim!_

Eu a puxei e a beijei sem sentido. Eu não me importava se havia outras pessoas ao redor. Eu simplesmente precisava dela comigo de alguma forma.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir. "Deus, Bella. Eu estava tão preocupado que você dissesse não. Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim." Sussurrei em seu cabelo.

Ela bufou. "Como se eu pudesse dizer não. E eu entendo." Ela disse, olhando para mim.

Depois de um tempo, decidimos voltar para os outros. Eles estavam rindo e se aconchegando ao lado da fogueira. Nós sentamos e Bella se inclinou contra mim.

"Por que vocês parecem tão sorridentes?" Alice estava sorrindo, quase como se ela soubesse.

Bella e eu encolhemos os ombros. Eu acho que ela murmurou 'mais tarde' para Alice.

Os rapazes Quileute decidiram que tinham que ir embora, então trocamos números de telefone e dissemos adeus. Estava ficando tarde e as estrelas começaram a aparecer. Eu me sentia tão contente. Bella, minha noiva, estava inclinada no meu corpo, meus braços protetoramente a segurando, exatamente como deveria ser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam desse pedido de casamento do Edward? Bem inusitado, no meio do mar... _

_Bem, o próximo é o último cap. postado pela autora..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

"Mas por quê?" Eu gemi quando Edward continuou a me empurrar pela porta afora.

"Porque eu estou planejando uma surpresa e realmente _quero_ que você seja surpreendida quando eu... mostrá-la para você." Ele sorriu.

"Eu entendo, Edward. Mas por que você tem Alice sendo má comigo, de todas as pessoas?" Eu disse, sentindo-me traída quando ambos roubamos uma olhada rápida para Alice, que estava sorrindo maldosamente enquanto se encostava em seu impressionante Porsche amarelo.

Edward riu. "Eu não queria! Tudo que fiz foi pedir a ela para ter uma das suas longas conversas de garotas com você no quarto dela por algumas horas e ela decidiu outra coisa".

"Mas... mas." Eu lutei para achar palavras para argumentar, "Alice está extra animada hoje. Olhe!"

Nós dois viramos para ver Alice alongando. Sim, _alongando._Ela se esticou nas pontas dos pés como se fosse para alcançar algo numa prateleira alta, trabalhando nos reflexos em seu braço como se ela estivesse prestes a pegar um par de sapatos bonitos em liquidação.

Eu me virei para Edward e olhei para ele com olhos suplicantes, projetando o meu lábio inferior para aumentar o efeito.

Edward mastigou seu lábio inferior e ele parecia que estava lutando contra as opções em sua cabeça. Assim que ele estava prestes a quebrar, senti uma minúscula mão agarrar a minha e eu estava sendo puxada para longe de Edward.

"Deus, Bella. Você sabe que não pode ganhar sempre que eu estou envolvida, então simplesmente trabalhe comigo e eu prometo," ela disse com um sorriso, "que _será_ menos doloroso".

Eu suspirei em derrota e entrei no carro, mentalmente e fisicamente me preparando para a aventura de compras de Alice.

Com sua gargalhada estridente, Alice ligou o carro e nós saímos em disparada para o shopping.

"Puxa, Alice. Devagar! Você está dirigindo mais depressa do que, ouso dizer, Edward." Eu disse, agarrando os assentos de couro como à vida.

"Não pode ser, Bella. Sacrifícios," seus olhos brilharam para os meus aterrorizados, "têm de ser feitos se queremos passar um tempo mínimo dirigindo. Dessa forma temos ainda _mais_ tempo para fazer compras! Seattle é muito longe." Ela disse descaradamente, quase pulando no assento.

"Seattle? O que há de errado com o shopping em Port Angeles?" Lutei para conseguir as minhas palavras, ainda apavorada com a velocidade terrível de Alice.

"O que _não __há_ de errado com ele! Não há nada lá. Espere até você ver um em Seattle. Escolhas ilimitadas!" Ela disse, saindo da área. Agora eu estava mais horrorizada do que nunca.

"Alice, olhos na estrada. Olhos na estrada." Eu estava começando a hiperventilar.

"Hmm? Oh, certo." Ela disse despreocupadamente.

Chegamos ao shopping em Seattle, levando apenas 30 minutos para chegar lá, quando deveria ter sido uma hora inteira. Acho que meu coração estava batendo duas vezes a sua velocidade normal.

Assim que entramos no shopping, eu acho que poderia ter desmaiado. Entendi o que Alice quis dizer quando disse escolhas ilimitadas. Nós provavelmente não vamos nem estar de volta esta notie!

Alice arrastou-me de loja para loja. Nós experimentamos de tudo, desde colares a pulseiras, sutiãs e biquínis, saias, chapéus, vestidos, até mesmo fantasias de Halloween. Ela surtou quando viu a placa de LIQUIDAÇÃO pendurada na janela de exibição e estava convencida de que deveríamos estocar para o próximo ano.

Três cansativas horas mais tarde, Alice ainda estava pulando e saltando. Eu estava morrendo lentamente enquanto ela me arrastava para fora até outra loja.

"Alice." Eu a chamei enquanto ela segurava uma bonita blusa levantada para ver como ficaria em mim. "Eu vou pegar um lanche na praça de alimentação, então vou deixar você terminar e depois você vem se juntar a mim".

Ela sorriu amplamente e me abraçou. "Obrigada, Bella. Dê-me mais dez minutos de blusas!"

Fiz meu caminho para a praça de alimentação e pedi alguns tacos e uma fatia de pizza. Quando estabeleci a minha bandeja de comida em uma mesa vazia para dois, senti algo vibrar no bolso da minha calça jeans.

Peguei o telefone que Edward tinha comprado para mim um tempo atrás e vi que tinha uma nova mensagem de texto.

_Ei. Como está o shopping? Espero que Alice não tenha levado você à loucura ainda._

_- Edward_

Olhei para a mensagem. Ele tinha sorte que eu não estava lá, ou eu teria provavelmente batido nele. Digitei a minha resposta, atrapalhando-me com os botões, já que eu não tinha muita prática com a coisa toda de mensagens de texto.

_Alice decidiu ir ao shopping em Seattle. Eu estou morrendo! E ela estava muito perto de morrer alguns minutos atrás._

_Se eu não conseguir voltar viva, você sabe de quem é a culpa._

_- Bella_

Assim que eu apertei 'enviar', ouvi alguém puxar a cadeira à minha frente. Alice deixou cair sua bandeja de salada e água na frente da minha.

"Sentindo falta de alguém em Forks agora, não é?" Ela brincou.

Eu a ignorei e agarrei um pouco de salada da sua tigela, enquanto ela deu uma mordida enorme na minha pizza. Decidi usar esse tempo para descobrir o máximo que podia sobre a 'surpresa' de Edward.

"Então, Alice." Eu parei.

Antes que eu pudesse começar o interrogatório em qualquer lugar, Alice estava dois passos à minha frente. "Uh, uh, não Bella. Não direi a você uma única coisa!"

Olhei para ela enquanto ela mastigava suas folhas verdes.

Então, eu ouvi um assobio. Alguns caras que estavam passando pareciam que estavam me despindo com os olhos. Dei-lhes uma cara de nojo, mas isso não os deteve. Eles começaram a caminhar em direção à nossa mesa, até que Alice agarrou a minha mão direita e mostrou o meu anel de noivado para os dois pervertidos.

Lancei a ela um olhar agradecido, mas rapidamente voltei para o assunto. "Então, quem mais sabe sobre a 'surpresa'?"

Alice rapidamente esfaqueou um pedaço de cenoura e evitou olhar-me nos olhos.

"Você quer dizer, eu sou a única que _não_ sabe?" Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz em frustração, influência de Edward.

Alice apenas riu e voltou para a sua salada.

Após mais duas horas de compras, não havia qualquer espaço sobrando no carro. Sim, nós tínhamos feito pelo menos seis viagens de ida e volta até o carro para colocar as nossas coisas porque era simplesmente demais!

Assim que entramos em casa, eu explodi, "Lar doce lar!", caindo no sofá confortável da sala de estar, fechando meus olhos um pouco.

"Edward, Jasper!" Alice gritou.

"Estamos aqui em cima!" Eu os ouvi gritar de algum lugar dentro da casa.

Ouvi os passos enquanto eles saíam para descarregar todas as sacolas do carro.

"Uau, Alice. Você realmente foi com tudo, não é?" Ouvi a voz de Jasper perguntar lá fora.

"Havia uma liquidação!" Alice argumentou. Há! Apenas em, tipo, três das dezenas de lojas que fomos?

"Pobre Bella." Ouvi a voz de Edward dizer.

Ouvi Alice instruindo os rapazes, dizendo-lhes quais sacolas eram de quem enquanto eles as levavam para os nossos quartos. Foi pelo menos duas viagens depois que eles terminaram de levar tudo.

Ouvi alguém se aproximando. "Ei." Ouvi a voz de Edward sussurrar no meu ouvido quando ele colocou um pequeno beijo na minha testa.

Forcei meus olhos a abrirem e sorri, "Ei".

Edward aconchegou-se ao meu lado no pequeno sofá e entrelaçou suas pernas com as minhas. Nossas testas estavam se tocando e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente.

"Sinto muito por deixar Alice levá-la. Eu não pensei que ela ficaria toda psicopata hoje." Ele disse com uma ligeira risada sob sua respiração.

"Está tudo bem. Você deve estar contente por eu ter chegado mesmo em casa esta noite, no entanto." Eu o provoquei, inclinando-me para um beijo.

"Oh, eu estou feliz." Ele soprou quando gentilmente colocou seus lábios nos meus.

"Puxa, vocês dois. Vão para um quarto." Ouvi Rosalie dizer quando passou por nós.

Nós imediatamente nos separamos e eu podia sentir o calor subindo pelas minhas bochechas.

Edward riu. "Devo avisá-la, no entanto, amanhã _Rosalie_a levará para sair".

"O quê? Compras? Edward, quando é que vai ser essa surpresa porque eu não acho que você vai ter alguém para surpreender se isso levar mais tempo." Eu gemi.

"Só mais um dia." Ele sorriu. "E eu terei a certeza que Rosalie não a leve em qualquer lugar perto de um shopping. Ou de algo com liquidação de roupas".

"Espere, mais um dia?" Isso registrou na minha cabeça. Isso significaria que ele estava planejando que fosse no sábado. Foi quando me lembrei do evento beneficente que estávamos organizando no mesmo dia. "Você quer dizer, durante o evento de caridade?"

Ele assentiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios quando se inclinou para outro beijo.

Eu imediatamente me levantei. "Oh não, você não vai! Isto é o pagamento por Alice." Eu sorri, deixando-o frustrado no sofá.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Rosalie levou-me para um spa em Port Angeles. Eu estava ocupada agradecendo ao senhor quando Rosalie puxou-me para a loja e pediu-me para parar de ser super dramática.<p>

Após três horas de mimos, eu poderia orgulhosamente dizer que realmente gostei da coisa toda. Isso realmente aliviou toda a minha tensão do fiasco de compras de ontem.

Após o almoço, voltamos para casa e fui recebida por um Edward parecendo desconfiado.

"Eu gostei." Dei de ombros e ele sorriu, laçando-me um olhar de _eu__te__disse._

Todo mundo estava ocupado o resto do dia, preparando-se para o evento de amanhã. Era o evento de caridade anual da empresa de Carlisle e, neste ano, também serviria como uma festa promocional para a abertura da nova loja de Edward. Ajudei as garotas a escolher a lista de apresentações e a organizar as bolsas de presentes.

Quando passei pela lista de apresentações, deparei-me com muitos nomes desconhecidos. "Onde vocês conseguiram todas essas pessoas?" Eu perguntei, vendo como a maioria deles eram nomes que eu não tinha ouvido ou visto antes. A maioria das apresentações era instrumental, o que me deixou ainda mais intrigada.

"Não sei. Edward foi quem ligou para as pessoas." Alice deu de ombros.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu ainda estava curiosa. "Edward, onde você encontrou todos os artistas?" Perguntei quando me sentei com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

"Hmm? Oh. Eles são todos amigos próximos meus. O trio de cordas: Aro, Caius e Marcus, bem como aquela que toca harpa, Heidi, eu conheci depois de uma apresentação que eles fizeram em um jantar social. Demetri e Felix são velhos amigos meus de faculdade e Jane e Alec são dois garotos que eu ensinei há algum tempo." Ele explicou, sentando ao meu lado.

"Quantos anos eles têm?" Eu perguntei.

"Você quer dizer Jane e Alec?" Eu balancei a cabeça, "Eles são gêmeos. Farão nove anos este ano. Ambos são igualmente adoráveis." Ele sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta e decidimos dormir um pouco. Amanhã seria um _longo_ dia.

* * *

><p>Cedo naquela manhã, Edward e eu fomos acordados por um estrondo. Nós pulamos da cama confusos e, antes que eu percebesse, eu estava sendo arrastada por Alice para o seu quarto.<p>

Depois de um banho de apenas dois minutos devido à constante pressa de Alice, eu estava saindo do banheiro em um momento e Alice empurrou-me para a cadeira, começando a secar meu cabelo enquanto Rosalie começou a fazer minha maquiagem. Eu vi que ambas haviam colocado sua maquiagem e seus vestidos.

Rosalie estava usando um vestido marrom justo que vinha até a metade da sua coxa. Ela usava o cabelo solto e tinha esta corrente de ouro pendurada no pescoço*****, parecendo como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma das suas sessões de fotos. Alice, por outro lado, usava um vestido frente única verde***** e tinha o cabelo preso para o lado, parecendo igualmente linda como Rosalie.

_*Vestido da Rosalie: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V252698_D88. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_*Vestido da Alice: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V286264_CROP1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Uma vez que elas terminaram com o meu cabelo e maquiagem, Rosalie me empurrou para o banheiro com o meu vestido e disse para eu me apressar. Eu cuidadosamente coloquei o vestido e suspirei de alívio quando percebi que poderia ter sido _muito_ pior. Meu vestido era de cor marrom e frouxamente drapeado*****.

_*Vestido da Bella: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ V288546. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Todos nos encontramos na sala de estar. Os rapazes estavam incríveis em suas camisas de botão*****.

_*Camisas dos rapazes: Edward: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ Picture11. png (retirar os espaços); Jasper: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ Picture6. png (retirar os espaços); Emmett: http:/ i158. photobucket. com/ albums/ t115/ sabrina_aa/ 83A30WPNK_interstitials. Jpg_

Nós então seguimos para os nossos carros e fomos para Seattle.

"Você está deslumbrante." Edward elogiou, virando-se para sorrir para mim.

"Obrigada." Eu corei. "Olhos na estrada, Edward." Eu disse, percebendo sua atenção desviar. Edward estava dirigindo um pouco mais rápido do que o habitual, mas eu não estava perturbada por isso. Eu não poderia. Não depois da direção horrível de Alice.

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu. Então, ele concentrou-se na estrada em frente a ele.

"Você está nervoso?" Perguntei, visto que este seria o ponto de partida para a sua loja.

"Um pouco." Ele riu nervosamente. Eu sorri. Caras e suas fachadas de durões.

Peguei sua mão e entrelacei seus dedos com os meus, dando-lhes um pequeno aperto. Ele sorriu para mim agradecidamente.

Comecei a cantarolar junto com a música tocando no rádio enquanto traçava padrões aleatórios em sua mão com o polegar. Ele pareceu se acalmar depois disso.

Quando chegamos ao local, era um grande salão que estava brilhantemente decorado e tinha toques de cor em toda parte. Era incrível. Ainda segurando a mão de Edward, eu o arrastei para todos os cantos do salão, observando cada pequeno detalhe. Edward provocou-me por ser tão facilmente divertida. Eu dei um leve tapa no seu braço.

Algumas pessoas já tinham chegado e Edward me apresentou para alguns. Alguns viram o anel de noivado no meu dedo e nos felicitaram.

"EDDIE!" Ouvi duas vozes gritarem. De lugar nenhum, dois caras se lançaram sobre Edward, bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Felix, Demetri, que bom ver vocês. Mas não tão bom com o olá." Edward disse, tirando o cabelo dos seus olhos.

"É bom ver você, cara. Maldito seja você todo arrumadinho." Comentou um deles.

Os olhos do outro lançaram para mim e me deram uma longa olhada. "Quem é esta dama sexy?" Ele sorriu pervertidamente.

Eu vi Edward fazer uma careta quando passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me apresentou. "Felix, Demetri, esta é Isabella Swan. Minha _noiva_." Ele enfatizou o _noiva_.

"Chame-me de Bella." Eu acrescentei.

"Felix." O pervertido assentiu com um sorriso.

O outro lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. "Demetri. Não se incomode com Felix. Ele simplesmente é sexualmente frustrado." Demetri revirou os olhos.

"Bem, eu estou com fome. Falo com você mais tarde, Edward!" Felix disse. Enquanto ele ia embora, ele piscou para mim provocativamente. A careta de Edward ficou mais profunda.

"Relaxe, Edward. Estou apenas brincando." Felix riu. Demetri lhe deu um tapa na cabeça de novo e ouvi um "ai".

Antes de Edward poder dizer alguma coisa, ouvimos um grito agudo. Quando viramos, vimos uma menininha em um lindo vestido rosa correndo em direção a Edward.

"Ei, Jane." Edward cumprimentou, dando à garota um tapinha na cabeça. Um menino que tinha as características similares como a garota se aproximou de nós também. "Alec." Edward cumprimentou.

"Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Jane e Alec".

Eu sorri. Edward estava certo. Eles eram _adoráveis_!

"Oi, Bella." Jane deu um gritinho quando me abraçou com força.

"Oi." Eu ri do seu avanço direto.

Alec deu um quase inaudível 'oi' e corou.

Depois de se atualizar com os gêmeos, eles foram se preparar para a apresentação.

"Acho que Alec tem uma paixão por você." Edward riu.

Eu ri. "Bem, então é melhor você ter cuidado, porque eu acho que o sentimento é mútuo." Eu o provoquei.

"Oh, sério? Bem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça agora, podemos?" Edward me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Após as apresentações começarem, mais pessoas começaram a chegar e logo o salão parecia cheio. O evento estava indo muito bem. Jane e Alec fizeram um dueto com Jane no piano e Alec no violino. Quando eles vieram para a frente do palco de mãos dadas, todo mundo fez 'ahnnn' em como eles eram adoráveis.

Consegui ver Demetri e Felix apresentarem seu dueto. Demetri tocava cavaquinho, enquanto Felix cantava. Consegui pegar o cover deles da música 'I'm Yours' de Jason Mraz.

O resto do dia, Alice, Rosalie e eu estávamos ocupadas entretendo os convidados e administrando o evento. Consegui dançar com alguns dos caras. O destaque disso foi quando Alec puxou meu vestido e timidamente perguntou se eu dançaria com ele. Ele parecia em êxtase quando eu concordei. Foi somente no final da noite, quando o salão não estava muito lotado, que Edward subiu no palco.

Pigarreando para chamar a atenção de todos, ele disse, "Boa noite a todos. Espero que vocês estejam se divertindo aqui hoje." Alice, Rosalie e eu imediatamente paramos tudo o que estávamos fazendo e focamos nossa atenção no palco. Rosalie e Alice olharam uma para a outra com olhares conhecedores e eu fiquei imediatamente suspeita.

"Vamos, Bella. Vamos em frente para que possamos ter uma visão melhor." Rosalie disse quando ambas agarraram meus braços e arrastaram-me para a frente do salão. Edward estava segurando uma guitarra, assim como Jasper, enquanto Emmett estava na bateria.

"Agora, Jasper, Emmett e eu vamos tocar a música 'With Me' de Sum41*****. Essa música vai para a minha noiva, Bella Swan." Ele sorriu, seus olhos focando os meus. Todos aplaudiram e alguns olhos pousaram em mim. Mas isso não importava. Tudo que eu podia ver era Edward.

_*Vídeo da música: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sxaBrOu3W7w (retirar os espaços)_

Ouvi Edward dedilhar os primeiros acordes da canção, nunca tirando seus olhos dos meus. Então ele se aproximou do microfone, respirou fundo e cantou,

_**I don't want this moment to ever end  
>Where everything's nothing without you<br>I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
>'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you<strong>_

Eu não quero que este momento tenha um fim  
>Onde o tudo é nada sem você<br>Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para, para te ver sorrir  
>Porque é verdade, eu não sou nada sem você<p>

Seus olhos queimavam nos meus, sua voz era linda e o jeito que ele cantava a música era como se estivesse derramando a sua alma para o mundo ver.

Quando chegou ao refrão, meu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Senti meu corpo formigando.

_**I don't want this moment to ever end  
>Where everything's nothing without you<strong>_

Eu não quero que este momento tenha um fim  
>Onde o tudo é nada sem você<p>

Quando a canção foi diminuindo, Edward pulou do palco e se aproximou de mim. A atenção de todos estava sobre o lindo homem. Quando chegou perto, ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e me beijou. Um beijo tão cheio de paixão que o salão inteiro ao nosso redor começou a desaparecer lentamente. Havia apenas eu e Edward.

Quando nos afastamos, respirando pesadamente, ele sussurrou "eu te amo" no meu ouvido antes de sorrir e pular de volta ao palco para cantar o último verso da canção.

_**I want you to know  
>With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul<br>I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
>And I won't let go<strong>_

Eu quero que você saiba  
>Com tudo, eu não vou deixar isso acabar, essas palavras são meu coração e alma<br>Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe, porque eu sangraria meu coração para mostrar  
>Que eu não vou desistir<p>

Todos aplaudiram e, antes que eu percebesse, as lágrimas estavam saindo. Eu não poderia evitar quando comecei a chorar de felicidade.

Quando o trio se curvou, Edward se aproximou de mim de novo e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios. "Eu também te amo." Eu respirei, olhando para cima, afogando-me no profundo mar de verde, "Obrigada".

Ele sorriu para mim.

Como este homem lindo, talentoso e _perfeito_conseguiu se apaixonar por mim, de todos os milhões de pessoas neste mundo? Como foi que a minha vida, que tinha começado terrivelmente, tinha mudado tão drasticamente? Pela primeira vez, eu estava realmente feliz. Verdadeiramente contente. Verdadeiramente completa. Eu pensei enquanto sorria para mim mesma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam da surpresa do Edward? Ele é tão fofo, completamente apaixonado por ela... e adorei Jane e Alec crianças, super fofos tb!_

_Bem, esse foi o último capítulo postado pela autora! Segundo ela, só ficou faltando o epílogo para terminar, mas ela não posta há 2 anos, então não acredito que ela vá terminar essa história... : (_

_Caso ela termine, eu traduzirei e postarei aqui, então, para quem acompanha essa história, coloque em Alerta e se tiver atualização vocês saberão._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
